Bloodthirsty
by KENzeira
Summary: Chapter 11 (END) is UP! YUNJAE. Berawal dari insiden penendangan selangkangan yang dilakukan Jaejoong pada Yunho, membuat dua laki-laki berbeda latar belakang itu menyusun rencana tak terduga. Mereka lupa bahwa cinta tak pernah memandang kepada siapa ia akan jatuh. YAOI. Rate-M. Other warning inside. A little Ken's Note here. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Disclaimer : Characters belongs to themselves, God, their parents, and whatever

Warnings : YAOI (BoyxBoy), typo(s), OOC, OC, and many more

Genre : Romance and Science-Fiction

Rate : T semi M (_Oops!_)

_YunJae fiction, don't like don't read_

_~oOo~_

_Aku ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk tidak berguna._

_Mereka bilang aku sampah._

_Mereka bilang aku pantas musnah._

_Seseorang berkata padaku,_

_Hidup ini penuh pilihan._

_Tapi, mati tak memiliki pilihan._

_Dengan sadar aku berkata,_

_Aku hidup untuk memilih mati._

_Daripada hidup tapi tak berarti._

_~oOo~_

"_Give me rodnik vodka, please_~!" racau seorang pemuda yang terlihat mabuk. Sang _bartender_ menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sudah hampir lima jam berturut-turut pemuda mabuk tadi meracau tidak karuan. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat dini hari.

"Oh, Astaga. Aku tidak tahu apa dosaku kali ini, tapi demi dirimu aku rela menghabiskan sisa istirahatku! Jadi, berhentilah meracau, _baka_!" rupanya sang _bartender_ bermata besar itu mulai kesal dengan tingkah pemuda pemabuk itu. Pasalnya si pemuda mabuk itu menyewa _bar_ untuk dirinya sendiri malam ini. Jadi, tak heran kalau bar mewah ini hanya terisi oleh dua orang – si _bartender_ dan sang penyewa.

Padahal tak hanya dirinya _bartender_ di Bar Mirotic semewah ini, tapi entah kenapa Changmin—pemilik utama Bar Mirotic menginginkan dirinya yang melayani kemauan si penyewa.

"Ya! Kau berani memarahiku, huh? Aku membayar semuanya, aku punya banyak uang. Jadi, beri aku minuman lagi~!" kata itu keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati milik pemuda mabuk. Benar, kalau saja pemuda itu tak memiliki banyak uang, Kim Jaejoong –nama _bartender_ itu– akan dengan senang hati menendang pemuda mabuk itu keluar.

"_Mendokusei_! (Merepotkan)" gerutu Jaejoong. Tangannya mengambil satu botol minuman kemudian mengocoknya dengan gerakan terlatih. Sang pemuda mabuk itu menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong, dengan rasa kesal Jaejoong membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang disodorkan tersebut.

"_Namja_ cantik yang pintaaar~!" gumamnya lalu meneguknya sampai tandas. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong melempar sepatunya ke arah pemuda mabuk itu yang sudah berani berkata cantik padanya. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu mengingat ia masih butuh makan. Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menyodorkan gelasnya isyarat untuk segera diisi kembali dengan minuman.

"Bagaimana caramu pulang, huh? Kau mau mati kecelakaan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menuangkan lagi minumannya. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu tak mengerti bagaimana bisa pemuda itu kuat menenggak banyak minuman keras. Jaejoong yakin, setelah pemuda itu sadar nanti ia pasti akan mual dan pusing.

"Kau _bartender_ yang baik. Kau pasti mau mengantarku. Bukankah begitu?" katanya sambil kembali menenggak minuman yang barusan diisi.

"Kau baru melihatku, bagaimana bisa kau mempercayaiku, Tuan Pemabuk? Bukankah besar kemungkinan aku mengambil mobilmu dan meninggalkanmu di pinggir jalan?" kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir semerah _cherry_ milik sang _bartender_.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, berarti kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Oh, kau pintar juga." Komentar Jaejoong lalu kembali menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas. Pemuda itu menenggaknya lagi kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Itu alamat kamar hotelku. Aku akan memberimu uang kalau kau mau mengantarku." Ujarnya sambil mencoba berdiri dengan tegak, tapi tentu saja ia gagal. Jaejoong dengan sigap memapah pemuda itu berjalan.

"Kau tinggal di Hotel Gilloon?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Hey, siapa yang tidak tahu Hotel Gilloon? Hotel paling mewah dan berkelas di Kota Seoul, dan tentu saja harga penginapannya sangat fantastis. Bahkan gaji Jaejoong satu bulanpun tak akan mampu membayar satu hari penginapan.

"Tidak," jawabnya datar lalu mencari sesuatu dalam saku jasnya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak_, hah?!"

"Aku pemilik hotel itu. Aku mengambil alih hotel itu dari _hyung_-ku. Dia bodoh, dia tertipu oleh jebakanku." Ujarnya. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar atau tidak. Tapi apapun itu, tak ada hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Yang penting setelah ia mengantar pemuda mabuk yang super merepotkan ini, ia akan langsung pulang dan tidur.

"Terserahlah." Akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Pemuda mabuk yang tengah dipapahnya memberikan kunci mobil. Kalau saja Jaejoong orang jahat, sudah pasti ia akan mengambil mobil pemuda mabuk itu. Bukankah harganya lebih besar dibanding dengan uang yang akan diterimanya nanti?

Tapi, Kim Jaejoong bukan orang yang seperti itu. Meskipun hidup terkadang menuntutnya untuk melakukan tindakan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memapah pemuda itu dengan susah payah. Kini ia sudah sampai di Hotel Gilloon, tepat di depan pintu kamar bernomor 207. Sekali lagi ia mengecek nomor kamar yang tertera pada kartu itu, benar 207.

"Aku harus memasukkan kode. Apa kodenya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Dua enam kosong satu dua enam kosong satu." Jawabnya.

'_**26012601? 26 Januari? Itu bukankah itu tanggal lahirku? Mungkin hanya kebetulan.'**_ Batin _namja_ cantik tersebut.

Kemudian Jaejoong memasukkan kode tersebut dan pintu itupun terbuka. Sesekali ia melirik pemuda mabuk yang tengah dipapahnya, ternyata mata kecilnya terpejam. Pemuda mabuk itu pasti tertidur.

BRUK!

"Aishh, bahuku sakit sekali." Keluh Jaejoong setelah berhasil menidurkan pemuda mabuk itu di kasurnya yang besar. Sepasang mata besarnya memandang pemuda mabuk tak berdaya itu lalu ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "Hey, mana bayaranku?"

Tak ada respon.

"HEY! Mana bayaranku?!" kali ini suara _namja_ cantik itu meninggi. Pemuda itu menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu mata kecilnya perlahan terbuka.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan bodohnya.

"Astaga! Ck, sudahlah cepat beri aku bayaran, aku sudah mengantarmu dan bahuku rasanya sakit sekali!" cetus Jaejoong berharap pemuda itu langsung memberinya uang dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Oh? Kau cantik sekali, _nuna_." Ujarnya ngelantur.

"Ya! Aku ini laki-laki, _baka_! Cepat beri aku uang, aku butuh ongkos untuk membayar taksi!" cerocos Jaejoong galak. Pemuda mabuk itu malah terkekeh pelan membuat Jaejoong jijik melihatnya.

"Panggil dulu namakuu~!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Yunho, aku butuh uang, cepat beri aku uaaang~! Begitu, ayo katakan seperti ituuu~" pintanya. Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, mau tak mau ia harus melakukan itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Jaejoong lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. "Yunho, aku butuh uang, cepat beri aku uang." Rasanya ia menjadi makhluk bodoh yang mau-maunya menuruti permintaan orang yang tengah mabuk.

"_Good_! Sekarang, kemarilah." Katanya. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu hanya bisa menurut dan ia pun mendekat ke arah pemuda mabuk yang ternyata bernama Yunho itu.

SET!

Eh?

BRUK!

"Huh, kau tertipu~!" kata Yunho sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang kini berada di bawahnya. Dengan kasar ia menarik kedua lengan _bartender_ itu ke atas dan menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Brengsek! Penipu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?! Lepaskan tanganku, brengsek!" Jaejoong tentu saja meronta. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan demikian. Tangan Yunho yang satu lagi menyentuh dengan lembut rahang Jaejoong yang mulai mengeras karena amarah itu.

"Apa kau tahu, huh? Aku selalu dihina keluargaku sendiri. Mereka selalu mengelu-elukan _hyung_-ku, mereka mengabaikanku. Kau tahu kenapa?" ujarnya. Sungguh, itu sama sekali tidak penting bagi Jaejoong. Belum sempat Jaejoong menggeleng, Yunho sudah menjawabnya duluan. "Mereka tahu aku sakit. Mereka bilang aku gila. Aku sakit, ya aku sakit. Tapi, aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kalau aku baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Posisinya menunjukkan bahwa ia seperti wanita yang hendak diperkosa. Itu bukan hal bagus bagi Jaejoong. Maka, ia membiarkan Yunho meracau dan menceritakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tak seharusnya kau percaya, _bartender_ yang baik hati. Kau seharusnya bilang kalau aku benar-benar gila. Tapi, terserahlah." Katanya. Mata kecil milik Yunho memandang Jaejoong _intens_ membuat _namja_ cantik di bawahnya itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sekarang maukah kau melepasku, brengsek?!" Jaejoong belum menyerah untuk berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi, semakin ia berusaha semakin erat cengkraman Yunho di tangannya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat kedua tangannya sakit.

"Ssstt… aku belum selesai bicara." Kata Yunho sambil membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang menganggur. "Apakah kau tahu aku sakit apa, huh?"

Kim Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku-sakit-jiwa!" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. Mendengar hal itu membuat mata besar Jaejoong membulat sempurna. "Tapi, itu kata mereka. Padahal aku hanya…" kalimat Yunho menggantung yang sukses membuat Jaejoong merasa penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

"Hmmphh…!" _namja_ berbibir semerah _cherry_ itu berusaha bersuara, tapi yang terdengar justru seperti desahan. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong akhirnya membuka bekapannya. Mulut Jaejoong sedikit terbuka hendak mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ini gila! Yunho nyaris membunuh Jaejoong dengan membekapnya yang _notabene_ adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Bibirmu bagus. Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Ap—"

Belum selesai Jaejoong membuka suara, mulutnya sudah dilumat Yunho. Dan ini lebih gila!

"Hosh… hosh… Ya! Kau gila!" bentak Jaejoong setelah Yunho melepas lumatannya.

"_Mwo_? Ternyata kau juga berkata aku gila, huh?! Inilah kenapa orang-orang menganggapku sakit jiwa. Aku hanya tertarik pada _namja_. Aku seorang _biseksual_!" teriak Yunho lalu ia menyeringai membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri.

Ini bahaya. Ini benar-benar bahaya. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, Demi Tuhan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah mau mengantar Yunho ke kamar hotelnya. Ternyata, Yunho _namja_ berbahaya! _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Apakah ia harus…?

Yunho kembali menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong, membuat _namja_ itu terkesiap kaget. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Enghh!" Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho menggigitnya berkali-kali sampai bibir Jaejoong berdarah. Entah setan apa yang merasuk dalam diri Yunho, pemuda yang tengah mabuk itu menyesap kuat-kuat darah yang keluar dari bibir semerah _cherry_ itu. Kim Jaejoong tentu saja merasa perih. Ia sudah kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang _namja_.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dari _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas darahnya yang menempel di sudut bibir Yunho. Pemuda mabuk itu—Yunho—mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya kemudian ia menjilati sendiri jemarinya. Benar-benar _psycho_.

"Darahmu manis. Kau pasti masih perjaka. Aku pasti benar, bukan?"

"Brengsek! Kau benar-benar gila! Lepaskan aku! Aku bersumpah akan melaporkanmu ke polisi kalau kau tidak mau melepaskanku!" cerocos Jaejoong ketus. Ia berharap Yunho mau melepasnya dengan ancaman yang dikatakannya tersebut.

"Uuuh~! Ketika marah kau semakin manis. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat."

Jaejoong mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika lidah Yunho bergerliya menjilati bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Yunho, yang pasti isi kepalanya benar-benar tidak beres.

"Kau… benar-benar… perjaka…" ujar Yunho disela aktivitasnya menjilati bibir Jaejoong. Sungguh, Jaejoong tak mengerti apa hubungannya darah dengan perjaka. Sejujurnya ia memang masih perjaka. Meskipun hidup tak adil padanya, tapi ia tak pernah berniat satu kalipun untuk menjual tubuhnya hanya untuk beberapa lembar uang. Selama ia masih memiliki tenaga, ia akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang halal.

Ide gila terlintas di pikiran Jaejoong.

DUAK!

"Aarghh!"

Ia menendang dengan keras selangkangan Yunho. Pemuda mabuk itu tentu saja meringis kesakitan dan tangan Jaejoong sukses terlepas dari cengkraman Yunho. Dengan cepat, _namja_ cantik itu melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

"_Bartender_ brengsek! Kembali kau!"

Dengan gemetaran Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan kamar 207. Ia harus meninggalkan kegilaan itu. Nyaris saja ia tergoda karena sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Dalam hati Jaejoong bersumpah, ia tidak akan mau kembali ke hotel mewah ini.

~oOo~

~ Te Be Ce ~

_Entahlah... Kenapa bisa ff ini hilang. Karena aku keras kepala, jadi aku publish ulang xD Mungkin sekitar tiga, atau empat hari lagi chapter 2 akan nyusul ^^_

_Mianhae kalo pendek, ini baru prolog hihihi~ Apakah menemukan typo? Aku benci typo karena typo adalah kesalahan yang sulit dihindarkan -_-_

_Reviews Reviews Reviews (lagi) *plak  
_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_~(19.03.13)~_


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

~ Chapter 2 ~

…

**..**

_**Note : **_

_**Saya harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, saya sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di skip ^^**_

Previous:

DUAK!

"Aarghh!"

Jaejoong menendang dengan keras selangkangan Yunho. Pemuda mabuk itu tentu saja meringis kesakitan dan tangan Jaejoong sukses terlepas dari cengkraman Yunho. Dengan cepat, _namja_ cantik itu melepaskan diri dari Yunho dan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

"_Bartender_ brengsek! Kembali kau!"

Dengan gemetaran Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan kamar 207. Ia harus meninggalkan kegilaan itu. Nyaris saja ia tergoda karena sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Dalam hati Jaejoong bersumpah, ia tidak akan mau kembali ke hotel mewah ini.

~oOo~

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu, _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ bertubuh tinggi pemilik _bar_ – Shim Changmin. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku tak sengaja mencium lantai kamar mandi." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Mendadak ia merinding mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Katanya sambil mengelap-ngelap gelas yang baru dicuci.

Shim Changmin. 21 tahun, bertubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik. Secara resmi menjadi pemilik _bar_ ini sejak dua tahun tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya pemilik terdahulu meminta Changmin selaku anak satu-satunya untuk mengurusi _bar_ tersebut. Dan dengan senang hati Changmin menerimanya.

Walau begitu, Changmin tidak menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk bermain dengan wanita semaunya. Jujur saja, menurut Jaejoong pribadi, Changmin adalah sosok pemuda yang baik hati dan tidak suka bermain-main dengan banyak wanita. Bahkan Jaejoong belum pernah melihat Changmin kencan dengan wanita. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Kim Jaejoong. 22 tahun, bertubuh 180 cm—tidak setinggi Changmin. Yang ia tahu ia adalah anak panti asuhan. Marga Kim yang ia dapat adalah nama marga pemilik panti asuhan, wanita paruh baya yang sangat menyayangi anak yatim piatu—Kim Hye Rin. Saat menginjak usia 17 tahun, semua penghuni panti asuhan harus meninggalkan panti tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka harus belajar mandiri dengan mengandalkan diri sendiri.

_Umma_ Kim bilang—Jaejoong memanggilnya begitu, bagaimanapun sulitnya hidup, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana. Kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Apapun kendalanya, pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Jaejoong yakin, meski orang tuanya tak menginginkan kehadirannya—karena ia dibuang—tapi, Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana, ia hidup karena Tuhan punya rencana untuk kehidupannya.

"Changmin, kenapa kau tidak pernah berkencan?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Mendadak Changmin terdiam.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak suka wanita—maksudku, belum ada wanita yang cocok dengan seleraku." Jawabnya. "Nah, bagaimana dengan _hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku belum sukses. Bagaimana mungkin aku sibuk mencari wanita sedangkan keuanganku tidak tebal? Aku ingin memiliki banyak uang, kemudian aku akan mencari wanita yang siap menikah denganku. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menikah dengan perempuan yang berpakaian rapi." Tutur Jaejoong jujur. Changmin terkesan dibuatnya.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_. Teruslah bekerja keras, aku mendukungmu!" ujar Changmin semangat. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 9 malam. Orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk sekedar minum-minum atau yang lainnya. Lampu-lampu besar itu berkelip-kelip dan sang Dj sibuk memainkan musik.

Sementara Changmin mulai sibuk melayani permintaan orang yang memesan minuman, mata besar Jaejoong justru menemukan sesosok gadis cantik yang baru datang. Gadis itu memiliki warna mata cokelat, rambutnya lurus dan panjang. Benar-benar cantik, itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong saat pertama kali melihatnya. Sepasang mata cokelat itu memandang ke arah Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermarga Kim itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Permisi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Kim Jaejoong menoleh dan gadis cantik itu sudah ada di hadapannya. Jaejoong sempat tak berkutik. Tapi, ia dengan sekuat tenaga mengontrol mati-matian kegugupannya.

"Ya, silahkan _nuna_."

"Apa kemarin kau melihat orang ini?" tanya gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan foto laki-laki tampan yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"_Omo_! Si brengsek ini?!" cetus Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah melihat foto yang disodorkan gadis itu. "Ah, _mianhae_…" ia buru-biuru minta maaf karena kalimatnya yang terlalu sadis.

"Hmmm, jadi, apa kau melihatnya? Namanya Jung Yunho. Dia bilang padaku, katanya aku harus menemukan _bartender_ brengsek yang menendang selangkangannya." Tutur gadis itu.

"_M-mwo_?"

"Kau pasti orangnya kan? Barusan kau bilang _si brengsek_, berarti kau tahu orang yang ada dalam foto ini? Jadi, kau _bartender_ itu?" cerocos gadis bermata cokelat tersebut memastikan.

"_A-a-a-aniya_! Hahaha! Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku hanya asal sebut saja! Percayalah padaku, _nuna_~!" kata Jaejoong tergeragap. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi, Yunho bilang _bartender_ itu memiliki wajah mirip _yeoja_. Meskipun saat itu ia mabuk, tapi ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau orang yang menendang selangkangannya itu adalah _namja_ berwajah cantik. Aku pikir ciri-ciri itu cocok denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu, _nuna_? Aku tidak cantik." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku _nuna_. Panggil aku Ahra, namaku Go Ahra." Katanya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan "Jadi, kalau bukan kau orangnya, siapa?"

"A-a-aku tidak tahu!"

"Ada apa ini, _hyung_?"

Mampus! Shim Changmin datang dengan wajah bingung ketika melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang entah kenapa terlihat gugup. Go Ahra membungkuk sopan, melihat itu Changmin ikut membungkuk.

"Ada masalah apa, _nuna_?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong bisa melihat Ahra sedikit gelagapan ketika melihat senyuman seribu watt milik Changmin.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari _bartender_ yang berwajah cantik. Astaga! Ini benar-benar sial!" gerutu Ahra. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memberinya tugas seperti itu sedangkan ciri-ciri yang disebutkannya benar-benar sedikit? _Bartender_ dengan wajah cantik? Yang benar saja!

Changmin mengernyit tak mengerti. _Bartender_ cantik? Untuk apa? "_Mianhae_, tapi semua _bartender_ disini laki-laki. Bukankah begitu, _hyung_?"

Jaejoong mengagguk cepat.

"Itu… maksudku _bartender_ laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik." Ahra mencoba memperjelas.

"Oh, kalau itu Jaejoong _hyung_ orangnya! Ini dia!" celetuk Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu melempar tatapan awas-akan-aku-bunuh-kau kepada Changmin.

"Tapi, dia bilang bukan dia orangnya." Kata Ahra sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa kau mencari _bartender_ berwajah cantik? Memangnya ada ajang mencari model ya?" tanya Changmin dodol.

"_Aniya_, aku mencari _bartender_ cantik untuk aku serahkan pada Yunho. Dia memintaku mencari _bartender_ berwajah cantik di sini, yang semalam menendang selangkangannya."

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa _bartender_ itu menendang selangkangannya?" tanya Changmin polos.

"Tentu saja karena si _bartender_ hendak diperkosa oleh seseorang bernama Yunho yang mengaku pemilik Hotel Gilloon. Yunho itu gila, dia memiliki selera menyimpang!" cetus Jaejoong. Go Ahra dan Shim Changmin dibuat menganga ketika mendengarnya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa…?

"Oh? Berarti memang kau orangnya!" kata Ahra yakin.

"_MWO_?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau dia gay? Tentu saja karena dia hendak memperkosamu dan kau menendang selangkangannya! Dugaanku pasti benar!" ujar Ahra tepat sasaran, ia tak pernah merasa sesenang ini karena sudah menemukan orang yang dicari Yunho.

"Wah, _nuna_, kau pintar." Celetuk Changmin. Jaejoong merasa hidupnya berakhir saat itu juga. Langit sedang menghukumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku adalah tunangan Yunho." Kata gadis bermata cokelat tersebut—Ahra.

Entah sejak kapan Ahra 'menculik' _bartender_ milik Changmin, yang pasti saat ini dua anak manusia itu tengah duduk berhadapan di kedai kopi yang anehnya masih buka meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan orang seperti itu? Bukankah kau tahu kalau dia seorang… gay?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Gadis cantik itu justru tersenyum. Aih aih…

"Aku mencintainya. Bagaimanapun Jung Yunho, aku tetap mencintainya. Mentalku sudah sekuat baja lho! Aku siap kalau Yunho akan meninggalkanku untuk bersama dengan teman sehidup sematinya kelak." Ujar Ahra sambil menggepalkan tangan kanannya, isyarat kalau ia memang kuat.

"Teman sehidup semati? Maksudmu kau tidak berusaha untuk membuat Yunho sembuh? Kau benar-benar akan membiarkannya seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Kalau ia menjadi Ahra, ia akan menggetok kepala Yunho dengan palu besar supaya sadar. Bagaimana bisa si pemabuk bodoh itu mengabaikan gadis cantik ini?

"Selama ini aku sudah berusaha. Tapi, kurasa semuanya sia-sia. Aku akan membantunya menemukan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya, aku akan membahagiakannya dengan cara seperti itu." Tutur Ahra, meski ia tersenyum tapi ada gurat kesedihan dalam wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar malaikat. Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan meninggalkannya dan berpacaran dengan _bartender_ tampan bernama Kim Jaejoong." Celetuk Jaejoong. Ahra tertawa kecil mendengarnya, melihat Ahra tertawa membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu menyesap kopinya yang sudah menghangat.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk."

"Uhuk!" jelas saja Jaejoong terbatuk mendengarnya. Entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa terbang ke atas awan saking bahagianya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Uhuk!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong terbatuk. Setelah terbang ke atas awan, kini ia terjun bebas dan sukses mendarat di atas beton. Oke, ini berlebihan. "_W-waeyo_?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis milik Ahra.

"Seperti _itu_?"

Ahra mengangguk. "Ya, saat ini tak ada satu orang pun yang memandang ke arahnya. Dia dijauhi keluarganya sendiri, dia seperti wabah penyakit bagi keluarga Jung. Kau tahu? Selain seleranya menyimpang, ia juga sedikit… sadis." Tutur Ahra.

"Sadis?" Jaejoong mengatakan itu lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat-ngingat bagaimana rupa laki-laki bernama Yunho tersebut. Ketika mengingat bagaimana laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya membuat Jaejoong percaya bahwa Yunho memang sadis. Bukan sedikit sadis, tapi benar-benar sadis.

"Ya, dia tipikal laki-laki yang suka menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Emosinya meledak-ledak."

"_Mwo_? Kalau begitu, apa kau pernah…"

Ahra menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ia tidak pernah kasar padaku. Karena aku selalu menuruti apapun yang ia minta."

"Apapun? Astaga! Kau?"

"_Aniya_! Aku tidak pernah melakukan _itu_. Kau tahu ia menyimpang, mana mungkin ia melakukan _itu_ padaku. Maksudku seperti menyuruhku menemukan _bartender_ yang menendang selangkangannya, seperti itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Ah, itu bagus. Jadi, setelah kau menemukan _bartender_ itu—aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Balik menendang selangkanganku?"

"Tidak, aku akan membawamu pada Yunho. Dan setelah itu tugasku mengenai hal itu selesai." Jawab Ahra yakin.

"_MWO_? M-membawaku? Kau mau membunuhku, _eoh_?! Kemarin dia nyaris mengambil paksa kesucianku!" kata Jaejoong ketus. Astaga, ia tak bisa membayangkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari kemarin. Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong masih normal. 'Masih' normal.

"_Arasseo_. Tapi, bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" ujar Ahra, mata cokelatnya melirik melihat orang-orang di sekitar yang memperhatikan dirinya dan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aish, aku bisa gila~! Hey, _nuna_, kau tega sekali padaku. Kumohon, jangan bawa aku pada Yunho yang mengerikan itu." Pinta Jaejoong, ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi.

"Aku masih menyayangi nyawaku, Tuan Kim."

"Yaa! Kalau kau menyayangi nyawamu seharusnya kau menjauhi laki-laki berbahaya itu! Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, _nuna_. Hanya berdasarkan 'cinta' kau mau melakukan apapun untuknya. Memangnya ia melakukan apa padamu sampai kau begitu tunduk, huh?" cerocos Jaejoong kesal. Ahra terdiam beberapa detik membuat laki-laki bermata doe besar itu merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jaejoong." Kata Ahra. Jaejoong sedikit terkesiap ketika Ahra pertama kali menyebut namanya. Apakah itu artinya ia marah?

"Kalau begitu, buat aku mengerti."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, setelah kau kembali bertemu dengan Yunho. Kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, akan aku pastikan kau baik-baik saja, kau tenanglah."

_Namja_ pemiliki bibir _kissable_ semerah _cherry_ itu mengenyitkan keningnya, semakin tidak mengerti. Apakah sebegitu bahayanya seorang Yunho? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tenang kalau posisinya seolah mengatakan sangat tidak aman. Siapa yang akan menjaminnya masih bernafas setelah ia bertemu Yunho nanti?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tewas?" tanya Jaejoong, meski dirinya sendiri tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia kan seorang laki-laki, ia bisa kabur dengan kedua kakinya itu, atau kembali menghantam selangkangan Yunho dengan kaki kebanggaannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin, Yunho menyukaimu."

"_MWO_? M-m-menyukaiku?" rasanya Jaejoong semakin berada pada posisi dimana ia bisa mati kapan saja. Lebih baik ia dibunuh daripada ia diperkosa _namja_ gila. Eh—enggak, ding. Lebih baik tidak keduanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dibawa pada Yunho, aku tidak akan memaksa. Biar aku saja yang menghadapi kemarahannya. Mungkin saja aku akan—"

"Ya! Baiklah! Bawa aku pada _namja_ gila itu!" ketus Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar lirihan gadis cantik di hadapannya. Setelah mengatakan itu mendadak wajah Ahra berubah menjadi riang, Ahra tersenyum sangat lebar.

'_**Tch, bahkan ia bisa menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis secara bersamaan.'**_ Batin Jaejoong lalu menyesap kopinya yang kini benar-benar dingin.

~oOo~

Sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan Go Ahra, _namja_ bernama Kim Jaejoong itu diberi waktu dua hari untuk mempersiapkan diri menemui Jung Yunho. Walau bagaimanapun, Jaejoong tetap harus mempersiapkan mentalnya. Ia tak mau kejadian di Hotel Gilloon itu kembali terulang.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Jaejoong sambil memain-mainkan ujung gelas _whiskey_-nya. Changmin yang berada di sampingnya menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepukkan punggung orang yang sudah di anggap _hyung_-nya itu.

"Kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan waktu itu, patahkan saja juniornya!" celetuk Changmin sadis. Itu mengerikan.

"Saranmu sama sekali tidak membantu." Ujar Jaejoong lalu meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit. Shim Changmin segera mengambil alih gelas berisi _whiskey_ milik _namja_ di sebelahnya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat Jaejoong protes.

"Kau tak boleh minum terlalu banyak, _hyung_. Aku takut kau memperkosaku."

BLETAK!

Jitakan sukses mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Changmin. Laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, _pabbo_! Aku masih hobi melihat paha sexy wanita~!" ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik wanita jalang yang melintas dengan pakaian super ketat. Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Changmin membuat Jaejoong sedikit mendengus sebal.

"Dan wanita itu justru melirik ke arahku." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum genit pada wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, mereka mana mau melirik ke arahku yang _notabene_ hanya _bartender_!" ketus Jaejoong. Melihat bibir merah _hyung_-nya itu mengkerut lucu membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Siapa suruh aku dilahirkan memiliki wajah _babyface_? Aku tak pernah memintanya." Ujar si hobi makan tersebut—Changmin. Percaya dirinya bisa melewati batas ketinggian Monas bahkan Tokyo Tower.

"Bukan itu, mereka—wanita-wanita itu, hanya melihat posisimu sebagai pemilik utama _bar_ ini." Kata pemilik mata doe besar itu yakin. "Mereka hanya melihat kekayaanmu, bukan wajah _babyface_-mu yang menyebalkan itu." Lanjutnya.

Changmin mendecih pelan. "Aku akui perkataanmu benar, _hyung_."

"_Of course_!"

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa sepertimu, _hyung_. Pasti menyenangkan bisa bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang. Berbeda denganku, aku tak perlu bekerja keras, uang selalu mengalir lewat _bar_ ini." Tutur Changmin, matanya menerawang entah kemana.

Kim Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti manusia. Dirinya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata kaya, bekerja keras untuk bisa menjadi kaya. Sebaliknya, Changmin yang bisa dikatakan cukup mapan, _namja_ itu malah mengeluh karena ia berpikir menjadi kaya tidaklah menyenangkan. Manusia itu sulit dimengerti.

"Kau tahu, Min? Bekerja keras tidaklah semenyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau akan mengalami banyak hal yang merepotkan, masalah-masalah perihal kekurangan uang, dan bahkan soal wanita. Butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang benar-benar menerima kekuranganmu." Tutur Jaejoong. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu karena memang seperti itulah keadaannya, seperti itulah hidupnya.

Changmin justru tersenyum lebar. "Justru itu yang membuatku merasa menyenangkan! Kau tidak tahu betapa membosankannya hidupku, _hyung_. Aku tak perlu susah-susah mencari wanita, mereka selalu berdatangan. Kau tahu, itu sangat memuakkan. Aku jadi tidak tahu mana yang sungguh-sungguh dan mana yang hanya memanfaatkanku."

Jaejoong merenung sebentar, kemudian ia menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Membentuk senyuman yang terlihat aneh. "Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita." Katanya. Changmin semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Yo!" sahut seorang _namja_ yang entah siapa. _Namja_ itu memiliki postur tubuh tinggi kurus dan rambutnya ikal, dilihat dari wajahnya ia cukup tampan. _Namja_ yang waktu itu memakai kemeja lengkap tersebut langsung duduk di _bar_ _stool_ yang masih kosong. Tepat di hadapan Changmin dan Jaejoong yang hanya terhalang _bar_ _counter_ yang isinya hanya berbagai macam minuman.

"Kyuhyun, tumben kau kemari." Kata Changmin. Rupanya _namja_ kurus itu bernama Kyuhyun dan rupanya Changmin mengenalnya. Pantas saja _namja_ itu menyahut seperti orang yang sudah saling mengenal.

"Aku ada misi berat. Sudah dua tahun ini aku mencari seseorang yang bahkan aku tak tahu wajahnya, aku butuh penetrasi stress." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau minum?" tawar Jaejoong. Sebagai _bartender_, memang itulah tugasnya.

"Ya, aku ingin _champagne_." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali memandang Changmin. "Ternyata menjadi agen rahasia itu merepotkan." Katanya. Changmin merespon dengan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak semudah itu. Aku pasti akan menjadi incaran mereka, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Mereka pasti akan memburuku dan mencoba membunuhku karena aku sebagai salah satu anggota mengetahui rahasia mereka." Tutur Kyuhyun. Ada gurat penyesalan dalam wajahnya. Melihat wajah temannya seperti itu membuat Changmin turut prihatin. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Sekarang katakan, misi sulit apa yang kau dapatkan? Mungkin aku dan _hyung_-ku bisa membantu. Benar 'kan, _hyung_?" kata Changmin, Jaejoong mengangguk sambil memberikan satu gelas _champagne _pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kurus itu menerimanya.

"_Gomawo_," katanya lalu meneguk _champagne_ itu. "Tch! Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku yang menerima misi ini. Tapi, semua anggota agen rahasia juga. Ah, rasanya sudah tidak pantas disebut agen rahasia kalau sudah tidak rahasia." Ujarnya lalu kembali meneguk minumannya sampai tandas.

"Begitu ya?" kata Jaejoong basa-basi. Jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum getir.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sampai stress seperti ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau tahu misi ini sudah berjalan lebih dari dua tahun. Atasanku mengecam dengan keras bahwa aku—kami semua, harus sesegera mungkin mendapatkan orang itu. Apa tidak terdengar gila? Bahkan aku tidak tahu ciri-ciri fisiknya dan informasi mengenai diri orang itu! Kepalaku bisa meledak!" kata Kyuhyun, Changmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas _bar_ _counter_. Berlagak seperti orang berpikir.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekap saja salah satu orang yang kau temui, kemudian kau serahkan pada atasanmu. Katakan padanya bahwa dia orang yang dicari selama ini. Atasanmu pasti tidak akan tahu karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ciri fisiknya, bukan?" usul Changmin. Ide gila, pikir Jaejoong.

"Temanku pernah mencobanya, ia menyekap orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Temanku dibunuh karena dianggap menipu!" kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Changmin dan Jaejoong tercengang mendengarnya. Berarti ini benar-benar misi gila!

"Kalau atasanmu itu tidak tahu ciri fisiknya, bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau temanmu menipu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti orang yang diserahkan temanku itu diberi semacam tes. Aku tidak tahu tes apa. Yang aku tahu, orang yang dicari-cari atasanku itu memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan. Entahlah, aku pikir atasanku mulai gila. Di zaman modern seperti ini ia masih percaya dengan kekuatan aneh." Tutur Kyuhyun.

"Kekuatan aneh?" tanya Changmin memastikan bahwa indera pendengarannya tidak salah. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, kekuatan semacam itu. Seperti bisa terbang, menghancurkan sesuatu yang keras seperti beton dengan tangan, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Atasanku bilang, dia manusia yang menakutkan dan bisa membunuh kapan saja. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat lucu?" kata Kyuhyun sarkastik, kemudian dia tertawa hambar.

"Bagaimana bisa di zaman seperti ini ada makhluk seperti itu? Apa atasanmu itu sedang mengigau?" celetuk Changmin lalu ia tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. Kim Jaejoong hanya terdiam kemudian ia mengambil satu botol minuman dan mengocoknya perlahan. Dituangkannya minuman itu di gelas Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang sudah menyodorkan gelas.

"Ya, kurasa dia mengigau terlalu panjang! Imajinasinya terlalu berlebihan." Kata Kyuhyun lalu ia kembali tertawa kemudian meneguk minumannya. "Tapi, dia bilang, orang yang dicarinya itu semacam makhluk hibrida. Entahlah, bisa dikatakan setengah manusia. Wajahnya, postur tubuhnya, benar-benar manusia. Itulah yang menyulitkan." Tambahnya.

"Kau percaya hal semacam itu?" tanya Jaejoong. _Namja_ kurus itu terdiam kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dalam saku jasnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong. Sebuah koran.

"Itu koran edisi sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Lihatlah beritanya yang paling atas." Kata Kyuhyun. Changmin merapat pada Jaejoong hendak melihat berita yang terdapat dalam koran. "Melihat berita itu, mau tak mau aku sedikit percaya." Lanjutnya.

Di koran tersebut memberitakan tentang sebuah kejadian di mana manusia menggigit leher manusia. Korban yang digigit tersebut tewas karena kehabisan darah. Dan manusia yang menggigitnya tak pernah diketahu identitasnya. Changmin dan Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Atasanku bilang, ia akan kehabisan kekuatannya dan bahkan ia bisa tewas kalau ia tidak menghisap darah manusia. Itu memang terdengar aneh. Tapi, sampai sekarang berita tewasnya orang karena digigit itu sudah tidak ada lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin makhluk aneh itu sudah tewas!" Changmin menyimpulkan.

"Tidak, kurasa dia sedang bersembunyi." Kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berkata demikian. _Namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian ia nyengir lebar. "Mungkin Changmin benar." Katanya asal. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas bosan. Padahal ia sudah penasaran bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengimpulkan demikian. Apa mungkin…?

"Hey, _bartender_, mungkinkah kau makhluk itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku punya nama, _pabbo_! Mana mungkin aku makhluk itu, kau ini menyimpulkan sesukamu!" cetus Jaejoong. Changmin tertawa membuat Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku bisa menjamin kalau Jaejoong _hyung_-ku ini bukan makhluk hibrida yang kau sebutkan tadi! Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, jadi mana mungkin dia seperti itu." Kata Changmin mencoba meyakinkan pikiran bodoh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ kurus itu mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Kau benar juga." Katanya. "Kalau begitu jika kau menemukan makhluk aneh, segera hubungi aku, _ne_? Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tentu saja, Kyunnie~!" goda Changmin membuat rona kemerahan muncul dengan amat tidak sopan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, bodoh! Berapa semua biaya minumanku tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jaejoong hendak menjawab tapi keburu dijawab Changmin.

"Tak perlu, aku memberimu dengan cuma-cuma. Nah, kembalilah kemari jika kau butuh hiburan." Ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah," katanya kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan _bar_. Kim Jaejoong memperhatikan _namja_ kurus yang telah berlalu pergi itu. Ada sesuatu yang berkemelut dalam kepalanya. Bayangan Yunho ketika laki-laki itu menghisap darah di bibirnya. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniyo_! Itu tidak mungkin!" gumamnya. Yunho hanya terpengaruh alkohol dan ia seorang gay yang hendak memperkosa _bartender_ sepertinya. Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan cerita Kyuhyun. Tak ada hubungannya.

~oOo~

Hari ini adalah penentuannya! Hidup dan mati seorang Kim Jaejoong, si _bartender_ berwajah cantik yang menendang selangkangan seorang Jung Yunho. Dalam hati, _namja_ berusia 22 tahun tersebut tak hentinya berdo'a. Dia berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi gereja tiap minggunya jika Yunho tak melakukan apapun yang merugikannya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong bukanlah seorang Kristen yang beriman. Tapi, ia percaya Tuhan-lah yang mengatur bumi beserta seisinya.

"Jangan berwajah panik." Ujar Go Ahra sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Apakah aku harus ke dalam sendirian? Tak bisakah kau ikut bersamaku, _nuna_?" tanya _namja_ tersebut. Sejujurnya ia mulai takut.

"_Aniyo_! Kau masuk saja, tak apa, aku di luar menunggumu." Jawab Ahra. Laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kini ia sedang berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang kerja Yunho.

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong memastikan. Ahra mengangguk mantap.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sampai akhirnya terbukalah pintu tersebut dan menampilkan sesosok pria tampan lengkap dengan kemejanya. Jung Yunho tengah duduk dengan santai, mata musangnya terfokus pada layar monitor. Rupanya ia belum sadar dengan kedatangan Jaejoong.

'Krieett'

Pintu ditutup dengan hati-hati. Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia menyanggupi permohonan gadis itu? Astaga! Ini sudah terlanjur.

"Kau, si _bartender_ itu, duduklah!" kata Yunho tegas. Dada Jaejoong semakin berdegup kencang. Rupanya Yunho sudah menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan hati-hati _namja_ berwajah cantik itu duduk di hadapan Yunho. Kini mereka berhadapan yang hanya di halangi oleh meja kerja Yunho.

"Y-y-y-yunho! _M-m-m-mianhae_~!" ujar Jaejoong benar-benar tergeragap. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menjitak kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia segagap itu?! _Pabbo_!

Sepasang mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong tajam, membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Apalagi ditambah seringaian yang muncul di wajah tampannya. Suasananya menjadi mencekam, bahkan bisa mengalahkan suasana pemakaman umum.

Kedua tangan Yunho terulur dan meremas tangan Jaejoong. Kini si _'bartender'_ berwajah cantik itu merutuki dirinya yang menyimpan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Keringat dingin mulai muncul ke permukaan kulit seputih susunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kulit Yunho yang justru terasa panas.

"Aku ingin _'bermain'_ denganmu." Kata Yunho berat dan dalam. Jaejoong merasa hidupnya telah berakhir saat itu juga. Langit benar-benar menghukumnya dan Dewi Fortuna – Dewi Keberuntungan tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUED

Balasan Reviews :

Sora-Aikawa : Yeyeye… Makasih sudah memberi review lagi. Nah, review lagi ya di chapter yang ini? ^^

JungJaema : Hihihi nyaris mendekati benar. Ups NC? Usiaku belum mencukupi ^^ Review lagi yaa?

Indah Yunjae : Hahaha apapula itu bahasanya masa depan ditendang? Unik :D Terima kasihhh… ^^ Review lagi yaa?

Rimmiejae : Kenapa dikatai gila? Hmmm jawabannya akan ada di chapter akhir mungkin (?) Kenz bingung sendiri xD ^^ Review lagi yaa?

Sissy : Iya ini udah dilanjut ^^ Review lagi yaa?

J-Twice : Sudaaah ^^ Review lagi? *kedip-kedip*

CessieShippe : Terima kasiiiihh. Ini udah di apdet biarpun nggak asap xD ^^ Review lagi yaa?

Linda Nirmala : Hahahaha yeahh… Bisa dibilang begitu ^^ Review lagi yaa?

_Author Note_

_Nah, ada beberapa orang yang aku balas langsung lewat PM ^^ _

_Yay! Di sini Go Ahra jadi perempuan yang manis, sejujurnya aku nggak tega liat dia berperan jadi jahat terus. Ehehehe~ Mian buat yang nggak setuju… YunJae momment in the next chapter~! So, pantengin terus, ne? *puppyeyes*_

_Apapun itu, reviewsnya boleh saya minta?_

_**~ R**__ E __**V**__ I __**E**__ W __**S**__ P __**L**__ E __**A**__ S __**E**_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	3. Chapter 3

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

~ Chapter 3 ~

…

** ..**

_**Note : **_

_**Saya harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, saya sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di skip ^^**_

Previous :

Kedua tangan Yunho terulur dan meremas tangan Jaejoong. Kini si _'bartender'_ berwajah cantik itu merutuki dirinya yang menyimpan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Keringat dingin mulai muncul ke permukaan kulit seputih susunya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kulit Yunho yang justru terasa panas.

"Aku ingin _'bermain'_ denganmu." Kata Yunho berat dan dalam. Jaejoong merasa hidupnya telah berakhir saat itu juga. Langit benar-benar menghukumnya dan Dewi Fortuna – Dewi Keberuntungan tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

~oOo~

_Fonis sakit eksploitasi lukaku_

_Dialetika cacat pendam jiwa_

_Provokasi hasrat dengan cinta_

_Konstruksi mimpi tanpa nyata_

_Melodi elegi nyanyian derita_

_Mutualisme dua arah air mata_

_Sensasi instan formalitas tawa_

_Ketiadaan, bentuk baru pemikiran_

~oOo~

"_M_-_mwoya_? A-a-aku rasa aku harus pergi, mendadak ada urusan." Celetuk Jaejoong asal. Kini ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Yunho. Laki-laki bermata musang itu justru mencengram dengan kuat kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"_Ani_, kau harus tetap bersamaku." Katanya. Keringat dingin benar-benar membanjiri wajah cantik itu. Ia merasa tangannya cukup sakit. "Aku punya tawaran menarik untukmu."

"Tawaran menarik?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Semenarik apapun, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu yakin kalau tawaran yang diajukan Yunho justru mengerikan.

"Ya, kau harus bekerja untukku. Dengan begitu, kau boleh meminta apapun yang kau mau." Ujar Yunho, sepasang manik musang itu menatap 'lapar' laki-laki di hadapannya. Kim Jaejoong sukses mengalami kebingungan.

"Bekerja apa?"

"Apapun yang ingin kupekerjakan padamu."

'_**Apapun?'**_ batin Jaejoong. Mendadak ia bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu ketika ia hendak dipaksa melepaskan keperjakaannya. Jaejoong bersumpah dalam hati, apapun bayarannya ia takkan pernah mau melakukan itu!

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak bisa. Kau bisa meminta orang lain untuk melakukannya." Ujar Jaejoong yakin. Seulas seringai penuh makna tersungging dari sepasang _membran_ _mukosa_ milik Yunho.

"Kau akan kehilangan kesempatan besar jika kau menolak, _bartender_ cantik." Kata Yunho seduktif mencoba meyakini Jaejoong kalau tawarannya memang menggiurkan. Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus menahan menggigit jarinya. Kini kebingungan maha dahsyat melanda dirinya.

Dalam diam, Kim Jaejoong menimang-nimang apa yang sebaiknya ia pilih. Disatu sisi, ia sangat ingin mendapatkan ganjaran atas apa yang akan dilakukannya kelak, tentu saja berupa uang yang banyak. Tapi disisi lainnya, ia ragu. Kira-kira seorang _namja_ gila seperti Yunho akan memberinya pekerjaan apa? Bagaimana kalau pekerjaan itu adalah… mengambil paksa kesuciannya? _Omoo_! Ia tidak akan pernah mau meski dunia ini telah dipenuhi pasangan sesama jenis sekalipun!

"Beritahu aku dulu pekerjaan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku." Jaejoong mencoba menawar. Seringaian itu semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Sulit dijelaskan, bagaimana kalau langsung dipraktekkan?" tanya Yunho. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong menyesal menanyakannya karena tahu-tahu Yunho sudah menarik paksa lengannya. Dengan begitu wajah seputih susu itu berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tampan tapi mengerikan milik Yunho. Karena adanya meja membuat Jaejoong membungkuk dengan dada dan perut yang menempel di atas meja, tapi ia belum berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri.

"A-a-a-apa yang mau k-kau lakukan?!" tanya Jaejoong tergeragap, ia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar seperti wanita yang hendak diperkosa.

"Bermain denganmu—tentu saja, pasti menyenangkan."

"_ADWAE_! Aku tidak mau!" bentak Jaejoong, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat Yunho di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Rasanya ia seperti sedang ditahan oleh lengan besi yang kuat!

"Jaejoong, kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Go Ahra dari luar ruangan. Baru saja Jaejoong hendak mambuka mulut, Yunho lebih cepat membekapnya. Sepasang manik hitam besar itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu khawatir, Ahra!" jawab Yunho, seringaian itu semakin terlihat mengerikan ketika _namja_ itu selesai bicara. Akhirnya tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dari luar. "Jangan berteriak atau aku akan menikammu!" ancam Yunho, Jaejoong mau tak mau mengangguk. Kemudian terlepaslah bekapan itu di mulut _namja_ cantik tersebut.

'_**Hidupku benar-benar berakhir di sini rupanya.'**_ Batin Jaejoong, laki-laki pemilik mata besar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari Yunho menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Jaejoong. Bulir-bulir air menetes dari setiap inci organ ekskresi sang _bartender_ cantik tersebut. Kemudian jemari itu menyibakkan helaian rambut _almond_ pirang yang menutupi mata indah Jaejoong.

"Cantik," gumam Yunho, sepasang jumantannya memandang _intens_ ke arah mata doe besar di hadapannya, seolah mengintimidasi. Kim Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang digumamkan oleh Yunho semacam pujian atau justru hinaan.

"Lepaskan lenganku, _namja_ brengsek!" kata Jaejoong ketus. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa satu lengan Yunho sanggup menahan dua lengannya. Sebenarnya lengan Yunho itu terbuat dari apa sampai bisa sekuat ini?

Jung Yunho mengabaikan berontakan laki-laki berparas cantik di hadapannya, ia senang melihat Jaejoong gelagapan dan ketakutan. Baginya hal itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku menyukaimu, sampai rasanya aku bisa gila kapanpun jika kau menolak perasaanku." Tutur Yunho, _namja_ bermarga Kim itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat Yunho di pipinya.

"J-jangan mengada-ada! Kau pikir aku percaya?! Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu malam itu!" cetus Jaejoong sedikit berteriak, membuat Ahra mengeluarkan kembali kalimatnya dari luar ruangan. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong yang kembali mengeraskan suaranya. Dalam hati, Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia membiarkan gadis bodoh itu menunggu di luar?!

"Ahra, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menunggu di sana. Kau pergilah ke Café La Fiore, aku akan datang menemuimu nanti setelah urusanku dengan _bartender_ brengsek ini selesai." Pinta Yunho, mata doe besar itu sukses membelalak.

"An—"

Dan Yunho lagi-lagi membekapnya.

"Baiklah," kata Ahra meski ia sendiri tidak yakin. Bangsal yang bagi Jaejoong seperti ruangan kematiannya itu kembali hening. Kemudian Yunho membuka bekapannya lalu (lagi-lagi) menyeringai menakutkan bak serigala yang siap menerkam Jaejoong kapan saja.

"Aku sedang tidak mengada-ada, Joongie~! Aku memang sudah lama memperhatikanmu, bahkan ketika kau masih bekerja sambilan di Café '15 – _fifteen_." Tutur Yunho melanjutkan yang tadi. Jaejoong sukses melongo dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu kalau dirinya dulu pernah bekerja di sana?

"Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Aku memperhatikanmu. Sudah kubilang aku memperhatikanmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu selama itu untuk mendekatimu, apalagi kau sangat dekat dengan pemilik _Bar_ Mirotic itu. Akhirnya ide gila muncul di kepalaku, malam itu aku sengaja menyewa _Bar _Mirotic untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku meminta Changmin, selaku pemilik _bar_ itu untuk menyisakan satu _bartender_ yang tak lain adalah dirimu. Aku memberinya banyak uang! Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak curiga padaku." Tutur Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong hanya terdiam, mencoba mendengar dengan baik apa yang selanjutnya akan terdengar di telinganya.

"…"

"Dan kau berhasil masuk dalam perangkapku! Meski aku tahu kau lelah, tapi aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu itu. Aku sengaja membuat diriku semabuk mungkin meski aku tak pernah mengalami yang namanya _hangover_. Berapa kalipun aku minum, aku tidak akan sampai _hangover_, malam itu aku hanya pura-pura mabuk. Kesempatan itu aku manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk membuatmu mengatarkanku ke hotel tempatku tinggal. Dan kau melakukannya dengan baik." lanjutnya, Jaejoong tak merespon apapun. Ia cukup mengerti bagaimana posisinya waktu itu. Seandainya saja ia tak perlu menuruti permintaan manusia aneh di hadapannya, mungkin saja ia takkan pernah dalam masalah seperti ini.

"…"

"Dan kau menendang selangkanganku! Dengan alasan itu, aku meminta Ahra untuk menemukanmu dan membawanya padaku. Aku tak menyangka rencanaku berjalan mulus." Lanjutnya.

"Sekarang, kau mau melakukan apa padaku? Kau mau aku melayani nafsumu itu? Atau kau mau menjadikanku budakmu sama seperti kau menjadikan Ahra budakmu? Atau kau mau menyekapku agar bisa bersamamu selamanya? Begitu?" cerocos Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Aku akan melakukan ketiganya." Kata Yunho dingin. "Kau harus memuaskan nafsuku, kau juga harus menjadi budak yang menurut padaku, dan kau akan terus bersamaku." Lanjutnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat tawa hambar keluar dari bibir semerah _cherry_ Jaejoong, bagi Yunho tawa itu seperti sebuah hinaan yang menyakitkan.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukan itu semua?" tanya Jaejoong, wajahnya seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menantang seorang Jung Yunho. Kini keberanian yang entah datang dari mana menelusup masuk ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau harus mau!" tukas Yunho tegas. Sepasang manik musang itu memerah tanda bahwa Yunho mulai marah.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan tidak akan pernah mau!" Jaejoong tak kalah tegas. Semenjak mendengar bahwa Yunho menyukainya, Jaejoong jadi punya keberanian untuk melawannya. Perasaan suka, sayang, bahkan cinta, bisa menjadi senjata yang paling mengerikan untuk mengancam.

Dengan kuat, tangan Yunho mencengkram lengan Jaejoong membuat _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan. Tatapan sepasang jumantan itu tetap tak berubah, tetap tajam dan menusuk! Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya ia tidak berteriak kesakitan.

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku seorang _sadomasokisme_? Aku tak segan-segan menyiksamu karena memang itulah hobiku." Kata Yunho. Mendadak tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan. Tadi ia berani, tapi sekarang keberaniannya kembali hilang di permukaan.

_Sadomasokisme_, sebuah kecenderungan seseorang yang terlebih dahulu menyiksa pasangannya sebelum melakukan hubungan intim. Penderita _sadomasokisme_ biasanya akan sangat terangsang apabila melihat pasangannya merasa tersiksa. Berbanding terbalik dengan penderita _masokisme_, orang itu akan sangat merasa senang apabila ia disiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hubungan intim.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, _chagiya_~! Kau bisa membuat bibirmu sendiri berdarah. Kau bisa membuatku tersangsang untuk menjilatimu." Kata Yunho berat dan dalam. Mendadak nafas Jaejoong tercekat ketika bibir hati itu menelusuri lehernya yang putih. Posisinya tetap tak berubah, masih sama seperti tadi.

Katakan, Jaejoong harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Akhh!" Jaejoong memekik kesakitan ketika lehernya digigit Yunho. Ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, tapi mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang _namja_ membuatnya menahan tangisannya. Jung Yunho menyedot banyak darah yang keluar dari leher _namja_ yang digigitnya. Membuat tanda kemerahan yang sangat kentara di kulit seputih susunya.

"Kau tetap lezat seperti waktu itu." Kata Yunho lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya sendiri. Kepala Jaejoong rasanya berputar-putar, ia merasa sangat pusing. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia tak kuasa lagi untuk memberontak. Tenaganya benar-benar habis. Jung Yunho menyedot darahnya terlalu banyak. Sebenarnya makhluk apa _namja_ gila ini?

"Kau…" ujar Jaejoong lemas, nafasnya memburu. Di saat ketidakberdayaannya, Yunho meraup dengan ganas bibir semerah _cherry_ di hadapannya. Yunho menjelajahi rongga hangat itu, Jaejoong tak membalas, ia membiarkan Yunho mendominasi ciuman itu sesukanya.

Disisa-sisa kesadarannya Jaejoong menyadari satu hal.

"_Atasanku bilang, ia akan kehabisan kekuatannya dan bahkan ia bisa tewas kalau ia tidak menghisap darah manusia. Itu memang terdengar aneh. Tapi, sampai sekarang berita tewasnya orang karena digigit itu sudah tidak ada lagi."_

Kalimat yang di katakan teman Changmin—Kyuhyun, mendadak terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apakah Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida yang dimaksud Kyuhyun? Tapi, benarkah makhluk seperti itu memang ada? Bagaimana kalau Yunho hanya seorang laki-laki yang menyukai sesama jenis dan memiliki penyakit _sadomasokisme_?

Di tengah-tengah pikiran Jaejoong yang bekemelut, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia masih sadar ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menidurkannya di lantai. Tapi, setelah itu Jaejoong tak ingat apapun. Ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya…

~oOo~

'Klak'

Laki-laki berwajah manis sedang memasukkan _.50 Beowulf_ —jenis peluru buatan Amerika pada _Baretta 92_—jenis pistol buatan Italia yang dipegangnya. Sedangkan laki-laki di sebelahnya sibuk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ke arah wanita-wanita jalang yang berpesta ria di _bar_ yang mereka kunjungi. _Bar_ Mirotic.

"Junsu, kau mau merazia _bar_ milikku, _eoh_?" tanya Changmin, ternyata nama laki-laki yang memegang pistol itu adalah Junsu dan sepertinya Changmin mengenalnya. _Namja_ berwajah manis itu—Junsu tertawa pelan.

"_Aniyo_, itu tidak akan terjadi. _Bar_-mu sudah mendapat izin, mana mungkin aku merazia. Dan lagi, aku bukan polisi." Jelas Junsu, lalu lengannya menyikut _namja_ di sebelahnya. "Jangan mengedip-ngedipkan matamu seperti itu, kau membuat mataku sakit melihatnya!" cetus Junsu. Yoochun—nama laki-laki itu—mendengus sebal.

"Cemburu, _eoh_?" tanya Yoochun usil dan sukses mendapat jitakan halus di jidatnya yang agak lebar. Siapa lagi yang menjitaknya kalau bukan Junsu?

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" tantang Junsu, mendengar itu malah membuat Yoochun tersenyum sambil mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala _namja_ tersebut.

"Pulang dari sini kita _'main'_ lagi ya?" goda Yoochun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Junsu. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi mulus _namja_ manis itu. Changmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pasangan YooSu di hadapannya.

"Hari ini aku tak melihat Jaejoong _hyung_, kemana dia?" tanya Junsu keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Changmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia pergi sejak jam delapan, dijemput wanita cantik bernama Go Ahra." Jawab Changmin. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kesal karena tidak ada Jaejoong yang menemaninya mengobrol di _bar_. Meskipun _bartender_ di _Bar_ Mirotic ini tak sedikit, tapi hanya Jaejoong yang akrab dengan dirinya.

"Wanita cantik? Sepertinya dia sedang bersenang-senang." Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Junsu mendecih pelan.

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Changmin. "Oh, aku baru sadar, sejak kapan kalian mendapat izin memiliki senjata api?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sejak kami menjadi agen rahasia, bukankah begitu, Su-ie?" jawab Yoochun dan direspon anggukan dari Junsu.

"Agen rahasia? Seperti Kyuhyun saja." Celetuk Changmin. Mata Junsu melebar kaget, entah kenapa ia bisa sekaget itu.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Junsu antusias. _Namja_ yang memiliki wajah _babyface_ itu mengangguk.

"Ya, dulu kami cukup dekat sebelum dia menjadi agen rahasia. Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Tentu saja! Aku satu divisi dengannya. Dia sangat baik padaku." Jelas Junsu, kali ini Yoochun yang mendecih pelan.

"Kau mau membuatku cemburu?" tanya Yoochun. Aih aih… _sensitive_ sekali.

"_Aniyo_! Kau ini menuduh saja!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sekarang? Aku ingin tanya sesuatu tentang kasus yang katanya ditangani oleh semua anggota. Kasus apa itu?" Tanya Changmin memastikan. Meskipun itu sama sekali bukan urusannya, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin bertanya.

"Oh, itu… Entahlah, bisa dibilang sejenis makhluk hibrida. Dia makhluk yang berbahaya, bisa membunuh kapan saja. Ada yang bilang dia sejenis _vampire_ karena suka menghisap darah, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan makhluk yang namanya _vampire_." Jelas Yoochun.

"Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti itu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, bersiap untuk menjelaskan panjang-lebar. "Dia mengalami _mutasi_. Suatu perubahan pada _kromosom_ yang bersifat kekal dan memengaruhi perkembangan sel-sel makhluk hidup tersebut. Biasanya disebabkan oleh berbagai hal seperti radiasi, kesalahan dalam replika DNA yang tidak berhasil diperbaiki, zat kimia atau sebab yang lain. Makhluk yang kami cari mengalami _Lerweerns_ _Syndrome_, satu dari banyak jenis _mutasi_ yang ada. Biasanya makhluk yang menderita sindrom ini bersifat lebih liar dan berbuat kriminal."

Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu, meskipun sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti. Setidaknya menghargai ucapan panjang-lebar Junsu, 'kan?

"Seberbahaya itukah?"

Pasangan YooSu—Yoochun & Junsu—itu mengangguk secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh, sudah saatnya kami menutup Café." Kata seorang _waitress_ pada gadis yang sendari tadi hanya duduk dan memesan satu minuman. Go Ahra—gadis itu mulai gelisah.

"Bisakah kau tunggu lima menit lagi? Aku janji setelah itu aku akan pergi." Katanya. Ahra benar-benar gelisah, pasalnya ia takut terjadi suatu hal yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Meski baru beberapa hari mengenalnya, Ahra tahu bahwa _namja_ bermarga Kim itu sangat baik. ia tak mungkin membiarkannya dalam kesulitan sementara dirinya seolah sedang bersantai-santai di Café La Fiore.

"Baiklah, _nuna_." _Waitress_ itu kembali ke tempatnya, menunggu lima menit lagi untuk segera menutup Café.

Ahra berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di sepasang _membran_ _mukosa_ miliknya. Yunho datang, tetapi…

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Ahra, kali ini raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Senyum itu memudar.

"Dia ada di dalam mobil, aku akan membawanya ke hotel." Jawab Yunho. "Berapa biaya makan dan minumanmu? Aku akan membayarnya dan setelah itu pergilah." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja, bukan?" Ahra tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia terlalu khawatir pada _namja_ yang sudah terlanjur ia jamin keselamatannya itu. Yunho mendengus sebal.

"Seperti yang _'selalu'_ kau ketahui,"

"_Mwo_? Kau…?" Ahra tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Ya, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Kau tahu aku menyukainya. Kau tenang saja." Tutur Yunho lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan menyimpannya di meja tempat Ahra menunggunya.

"Jangan siksa dia, kumohon…" lirih Ahra. Sepasang mata musang itu menatap tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menyukainya sebagai teman."

"Tch! Teman? Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ikatan seperti itu? Akan kutegaskan hari ini, aku akan memilikinya bahkan sebelum kau memiliki niat untuk memilikinya." Kata Yunho dingin. Setelah mengatakan itu, _namja_ tampan tersebut melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan Café. Meninggalkan Ahra dengan segala kekhawatiran dalam benaknya.

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung.

~oOo~

_Namja_ berambut _almond_ pirang itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sepasang mata doe besarnya perlahan terbuka kemudian ia menatap langit-langit ruangan yang didominasi warna biru muda dengan motif awan-awan yang indah berwarna putih. Bibir semerah _cherry_ miliknya tersungging sebuah senyuman, tidur yang nyaman di kamar yang mewah. Hening beberapa saat…

"Huwaaaaa~!" Teriaknya ketika ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak tahu sedang berada di kamar siapa.

Kim Jaejoong—nama _namja_ tersebut, mendudukkan dirinya, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia bernafas lega ketika mendapati dirinya masih memakai pakaian lengkap. Tetapi, segera ia membuka kaos yang dipakainya. Melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada, takut ada bercak-bercak merah mencurigakan.

Tapi tak ada.

Kemudian _namja_ berparas cantik itu menepuk-nepuk bokongnya. Tidak terasa sakit. Berarti ia tidak apa-apa, tidak ada adegan yang mengenaskan selama ia tak sadarkan diri. Jaejoong meraih kembali kaosnya dan memakainya lagi.

Hanya satu yang patut dicurigai. Plester yang menempel di lehernya.

Jaejoong menyentuh plester yang berwarna sawo matang itu, ia ingat kejadian dimana Yunho menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya yang keluar.

'_**Apa Yunho memang orang yang dicari-cari Kyuhyun, ya?' **_batin Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bernafas lega, setidaknya jika memang hal itu benar, ia masih hidup dan bisa menyampaikan berita ini pada Kyuhyun. Jaejoong harus menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun caranya.

'Cklekk'

_Namja_ bermarga Kim tersebut terkesiap kaget ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, tak menanggapi kalimat seseorang yang memasuki kamar. Jung Yunho, laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dengan nampan berisi air mineral dan beberapa butir obat. Tanpa perlu dikomando, Yunho menyimpan nampan itu di meja nakas tepat di samping kasur yang diduduki _namja_ cantik itu.

"Itu obat penambah darah. Maaf, waktu itu aku kasar padamu, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tak sadarkan diri. Minumlah obat itu dan tidurlah kembali." Tutur Yunho lembut. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong menabok pipinya sendiri, seorang Jung Yunho berkata lembut? Ini seperti mimpi.

"_Ye_?"

Dan bahkan Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan! Hal itu tentu saja sukses membuat _namja_ yang diacak rambutnya kebingungan. Katakan, malaikat apa yang kini bersarang dalam diri _namja_ yang beberapa jam lalu sangat kasar padanya?

"Minumlah obatnya, kalau kau tak mau minum, aku akan memaksamu meminumnya lewat mulutku. Lihatlah dirimu, begitu pucat." Tutur Yunho lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mewah itu. Kim Jaejoong? _Namja_ itu terpaku seperti batu.

Jaejoong takut ia salah melihat dan salah mendengar.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUE

_Author Note_

_Ekhem_—_saya merinding sendiri waktu ngetik pas bagian atas, padahal bukan NC, apalagi kalau saya bikin NC ya? Hahaha~ xD_

_Soal penjelasan makhluk hibrida itu, jangan dipikirkan. Saya asal seasal-asalnya, yang penting agak-agak nyangkut gitu sama cerita biarpun saya sendiri kurang paham. *Ditoyor rame-rame*_

_Pernah baca cerita __Bloody Love__ dan __Dia Makhluk Hibrida__? Penjelasannya sedikit sama, tapi secara alur cerita totalitas berbeda. Sudah dicantumkan di chapter pertama, kalau fict ini sedikit bergenre Sciene Fiction, cerita khayal yang bersifat ilmiah, bukan Fantasy. Tapi, tenang saja, pasti lebih banyak romancenya. Ekekekek *smirk*_

_And last but not least,_

_Can you give me __**R**__ E __**V**__ I __**E**__ W __**S**__ ?_

_Regards,_

—_KENz_—

_(26.03.13)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 4

…

**..**

_**Note : **_

_**Saya harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, saya sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di skip ^^**_

~oOo~

_Malam ini tetap sama, tak ada yang rubah_

_Tetap kelam mencekam_

_Sampai kau hadir dengan lengkungan membran mukosa indah_

_Kemudian bintang-bintang hiasi malam_

~oOo~

Jaejoong memegang perutnya yang protes minta diisi makanan dengan mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Ini sudah satu jam sejak ia meminum obatnya. Meski tak yakin dengan obat pemberian Yunho itu, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong tetap meminumnya. Ia akui, ia merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Padahal Yunho menyuruhnya untuk kembali tidur, tetapi _namja_ itu tidak menurut. Sekalipun ia masih takut dengan laki-laki bermata bak musang itu, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya demi mengisi perut malangnya.

Jaejoong sampai dengan selamat! Kini ia tengah berdiri di hadapan kulkas besar, dengan segera _namja_ tersebut membuka lemari pendingin itu dan menemukan berbagai macam buah-buahan yang sepertinya baru dibeli pemiliknya. Terbukti dari kesegaran buah-buahan yang masih terjaga. Walau ia ingin makan makanan yang mengenyangkan, tapi akhirnya buah-buahan itu berpindah tempat juga—ke perutnya.

Terpaksa, tak ada bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa di olah. Bahkan tak ada sebungkus _mie_ ramen. Melupakan sejenak kesadisan sang pemilik lemari pendingin, Kim Jaejoong memakan buah-buahannya semampu yang bisa ditampung perutnya.

"Ini enak sekali~!"

Jaejoong tak hentinya bercuap-cuap betapa lezatnya buah-buahan segar yang terdiri dari apel, pisang, semangka, dan lainnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa ada buah-buahan seenak ini. Maklum, karena efek lapar semua makanan apapun terasa sangat enak baginya.

"Kau lahap sekali, sampai lupa menyisakannya untukku."

Jaejoong terpaku dengan pisang yang masih berada dalam mulutnya. Meski tak sering mendengarnya bicara, tetapi Jaejoong tahu kalau suara itu adalah milik Jung Yunho! Dengan takut-takut, _namja_ cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Yunho sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dapur dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Bibir hati itu tak membentuk lengkungan, datar tanpa senyuman bahkan seringaian.

"_M-m-mianhae_! Akan aku ganti nanti, aku sangat lapar." Ujar Jaejoong, saking takutnya ia berkata dengan terbata-bata. Yunho tak mengubah posisinya.

"Bukan soal uang konpensasi atas buah-buahan yang terlanjur kau makan, tapi soal kesopanan. Tak bisakah kau menggunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara dan meminta izin dariku?" kata Yunho. Kim Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia merasa kehidupannya akan mati saat ini.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku berjanji lain kali akan bilang dulu padamu." Tutur _namja_ bermata doe besar itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mata indah itu terhalangi _pony_ rambut _almond_-nya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghukummu. Kau berkata lain kali kau akan bilang dulu padaku, kalau begitu kembalilah kemari—ke hotelku jika kau sudah pulang nanti. Dan makanlah lagi buah-buahanku setelah kau mendapatkan izin dariku. Aku akan membuka lebar-lebar pintu hotel ini untukmu."

"_Mwo_? Lebih baik aku menggantinya saja." ujar Jaejoong seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ketika melihat wajah bingung seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ia menyukai pemandangan ini, di mana laki-laki pujaannya—Jaejoong, berada dekat dalam jangkauannya. Yunho tak memungkiri ia telah jatuh hati. Jauh sebelum _namja_ berparas cantik itu menyadari.

"Aku tidak akan memproteksi dirimu terlalu ketat seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Aku akan mengizinkanmu pulang jika kau menginginkannya. Tapi, tak kupungkiri aku sangat senang apabila kau tetap di sini." Tutur Yunho.

Seolah sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh jaringan tubuh Jaejoong. Ia terpaku, membisu. Pikirannya melayang-layang dengan segumpal pertanyaan. Kemana seorang Jung Yunho yang kasar dan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi? Kemana Jung Yunho yang kemarin? Kenapa ia berubah seperti ini dan membuatnya tak mengerti?

Jaejoong menahan nafas sampai kaki panjang milik Yunho melangkah meninggalkan dapur—meninggalkan dirinya. Dalam hati, _namja_ pemilik rambut _almond_ pirang itu tak henti bersyukur. Laki-laki itu—Yunho, tak lagi menampilkan sisi sadisnya seperti kemarin saat _namja_ bermanik musang itu menyesap kuat darah di lehernya.

Pertanyaan terakhir hinggap di kepalanya.

Apakah benar Yunho adalah manusia hibrida yang dicari-cari agen rahasia?

~oOo~

Semuanya berawal sejak dua tahun yang lalu ketika dirinya masih berusia 21 tahun…

Jung Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Laki-laki itu hanya duduk sendiri dengan _avocado juice_ dalam genggamannya. Sepasang mata musang itu memandang ke arah luar yang terhalangi kaca besar, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Café '15—_fifteen_, selalu menjadi tujuan utama saat _namja_ itu ingin melepas beban pikiran.

Dan tepat di hari itu, Yunho menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Pelayan yang sepertinya masih baru—karena ia baru melihat wajahnya, pelayan itu sangat kikuk, dia takkan berhenti membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata 'maaf' berkali-kali ketika ia melakukan kesalahan. Papan nama pelayan itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Seperti yang Yunho lihat dalam pemandangan kali itu. Pelayan itu—Kim Jaejoong, terus meminta maaf pada pelanggan yang tanpa sengaja terkena tumpahan minuman. Padahal itu bukan salahnya, tapi salah temannya. Temannya itu yang menumpahkan minuman tersebut, tapi justru dirinya yang sibuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan, teman saya, tuan! Junsu tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya." Kata Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Junsu—temannya hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya, seolah ia telah siap mendapatkan hukuman dari atasannya.

"Kau tidak tahu, hah? Kemejaku ini jauh lebih mahal, bahkan gajimu satu bulan pun takkan mampu membayarnya!" rupanya yang menjadi korban tumpahan minuman itu tidak terima.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun supaya tuan memaafkan teman saya, mohon jangan laporkan dia pada manajer!" ujar Jaejoong, ia belum berhenti berusaha mendapatkan satu kata memaafkan dari _ahjussi_ yang terkena tumpahan.

"Baiklah, saya memaafkan temanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu, tuan?" tanya pelayan yang memiliki _big doe eyes_ itu antusias. Akhirnya Junsu selamat dari hukuman atasan. _Ahjussi_ itu merogoh kantong jasnya dan memberikan kartu, entah kartu apa karena Yunho tak bisa membacanya dalam jarak jauh seperti ini.

"Malam ini datanglah ke hotel yang tercantum di sana. Hanya kau saja yang datang." Katanya lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kim Jaejoong.

'_**Sial!'**_ umpat Yunho dalam hati.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu terdiam sambil memandang kartu dalam genggamannya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata—

"Baiklah, akan saya usahakan, tuan."

Waktu itu, ingin rasanya Yunho menghajar _ahjussi_ sialan tersebut sampai tewas dan takkan membiarkan Jaejoong-nya datang ke hotel yang alamatnya tertera dalam kartu tersebut. Yunho tidak rela, sampai pikirannya tak bisa jernih sebelum ia bisa memastikan kalau Jaejoong tak datang ke sana. Dan Yunho benar-benar memastikannya…

Diam-diam ia mengikuti Jaejoong setelah jam kerja _namja_ cantik itu selesai. Yunho membuat jarak yang cukup jauh sampai laki-laki yang tengah diikutinya itu tidak menyadari. Jaejoong berhenti di depan sebuah flat sederhana, kemudian ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya ke dalam flat itu. Belum sempat _namja_ itu memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah terbuka. Ada laki-laki yang mungkin seusia dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja postur tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari _namja_ itu.

Jung Yunho memperhatikannya dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, dia berdiri di depan pagar. Tubuhnya ia sembunyikan di antara pagar yang cukup besar itu.

"Kau baru pulang, _hyung_? Hari ini aku memasak sesuatu yang _special_ untukmu." Kata laki-laki jangkung tersebut. Yunho tak bisa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong karena posisi _namja_ cantik itu membelakanginya.

"_Jinjja_? Tumben sekali kau datang ke flatku dan membuatkan masakan _special_. Kau tidak sedang mengigau, bukan?" celetuk Jaejoong. _Namja_ di hapadannya tertawa renyah.

"_Aniyo_, aku seratus persen sadar! Hari ini ayahku memberi tanggung jawab _Bar_ Mirotic itu seutuhnya padaku!" katanya, suaranya terdengar riang dan bahagia.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Changmin? Kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu?" nada antusias terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ternyata _namja_ jangkung yang berada di hadapan Jaejoong bernama Changmin. Changmin mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Ya, aku akan memulainya besok malam. Kau datanglah, _hyung_."

"Tentu saja. Ah, berbicara soal malam, aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi di Café." Kata Jaejoong. Yunho memasang telinganya lebar-lebar, takut melewatkan obrolan dua manusia yang sedang di intipnya. Yunho yakin, Jaejoong sedang membicarakan soal _ahjussi_ tadi.

"Kejadian apa memangnya, _hyung_?"

"Junsu tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang sedang dibawanya ke jas seorang _ahjussi_. Orang itu sangat marah, aku tidak tega jadi aku langsung menghampiri Junsu dan membantunya meminta maaf. Tapi, _ahjussi_ itu malah mengedipkan matanya padaku dan berkata kalau malam ini aku harus menemuinya di hotel." Cerocos Jaejoong panjang-lebar. Ada nada kesal dalam tiap kalimatnya.

"_Mwo_? Kurang ajar sekali orang itu. Kenapa kau tidak menghajarnya saja, _hyung_?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku masih butuh makan, aku harus tetap bekerja kalau tidak mau dipecat dengan tidak hormat karena menghajar pelanggan."

"Kau benar juga. Kau tidak akan datang menemuinya, bukan?"

"Kau pikir aku gila? Aku memang menyetujuinya, tapi itu hanya tipuan saja. Sampai urat nadiku putus, aku tidak akan pernah sudi menemuinya. Itu mengerikan! Sejauh ini aku normal." Kata Jaejoong yakin. Changmin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Eh, kenapa kita jadi mengobrol di depan pintu? Ayo kita masuk, _hyung_! Keburu masakanku dingin." Seru Changmin seraya menarik tangan laki-laki yang dipanggil _hyung_ olehnya, lalu dua manusia itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam flat dan menutup pintu.

Jung Yunho keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Ada rasa lega yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, ia sudah tidak gelisah lagi. Jaejoong-nya tak menemui _ahjussi_ sialan itu. Tapi, sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah…

Kim Jaejoong normal.

~oOo~

_Bloodthisty__ by __KENzeira_

…

**..**

Siang ini, Shim Changmin tengah berada di balkon atas rumahnya. Duduk santai sambil melihat jalanan di bawah sana. Rumah mewah ini terdiri dari dua lantai, dan sebagai anak satu-satunya, ia ingin menempati lantai atas sebagai kamarnya dan tentu saja disetujui langsung oleh orang tuanya. Ia bahagia sejauh ini.

Namun, laki-laki yang kini sedang bersamanya tak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Padahal Changmin ingin mendengar laki-laki itu berbicara panjang-lebar seperti sedia kala. Rupanya keinginan _namja_ berwajah _babyface_ itu belum terkabulkan, pasalnya laki-laki yang kini berada di sampingnya—Cho Kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Entah ada angin apa yang membuat _namja_ kurus itu datang bertamu ke rumah Changmin. Sebagai tuan rumah, Changmin dengan senang hati menerima tamunya. Dan sebagai orang yang sudah lama mengenal Kyuhyun, Changmin dengan bahagia membuka pintu lebar-lebar untuk _namja_ kurus itu. Ia bahagia karena Kyuhyun masih mau datang ke rumahnya meski mereka sudah lama tak jumpa sebelum pertemuan di _Bar_ Mirotic itu.

"Sekarang kau bahagia, Kyu?" tanya Changmin retoris. _Namja_ bermarga Cho itu hanya mengangguk tanda kalau ia memang bahagia sekarang. "Tetapi, aku merasa kau tidak bahagia. Wajahmu yang mengatakan itu padaku."

Kali ini tak ada jawaban, Cho Kyuhyun terdiam. Angin yang berhembus ia biarkan memainkan anak rambutnya. Shim Changmin menghembuskan nafas perlahan, ia lelah jika seperti ini.

Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Kyuhyun jarang memberinya kabar, pasalnya ia terlalu disibukkan dengan berbagai kasus. Statusnya sebagai agen rahasia membuatnya tak memiliki banyak waktu. Namun, Changmin merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang tak ingin memiliki banyak waktu. Alasannya karena _namja_ kurus itu menghindarinya, menghindari perasaannya.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Selama ini aku tetap menunggumu. Tak peduli berapa tahun, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi aku akan sangat senang apabila kau dikeluarkan dari pekerjaanmu sebagai agen rahasia. Dengan begitu, kau dan aku akan memiliki banyak waktu." Tutur Changmin.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukaimu." Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Tapi, aku tidak sedang bilang kau menyukaiku, Kyu."

_Skak mat_. Cho Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, berhentilah berpura-pura Cho Kyuhyun?" kata Changmin, mata kecilnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"…"

_Namja_ jangkung itu menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau sedang berpura-pura. Jujur saja, sebelum kau masuk agen rahasia, aku pernah menangkap basah dirimu yang sedang menyebut-nyebut namaku. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku berkata seperti itu? Bisa kau tunjukkan buktinya?" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Changmin menyeringai.

"Buktinya adalah perkataanmu barusan. _'Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?'_, berarti aku sudah memiliki bukti dari mulutmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun terpojok. Ia akui, dulu ketika sedang mabuk, ia selalu mengigau memanggil-manggil nama Changmin dan mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai _namja_ itu. Kebiasaan itu sudah diketahui olehnya ketika Junsu—temannya, merekam kejadian itu dengan menggunakan ponselnya. Karena waktu itu Kyuhyun mengelak, Junsu bersikeras akan mendapatkan buktinya. Dan _namja_ berwajah manis itu—Junsu, berhasil mendapatkan bukti.

"Kau menyukaiku, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah melamun, pandangannya terarah pada objek lain selain _namja_ jangkung di sebelahnya. Ia terlalu takut menatap mata Changmin, ia takut tenggelam dalam tatapan itu.

"Tanpa perlu kau tanya, kau sudah mengetahuinya, Kyu. Aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau, aku, dan pencipta manusia beserta isinya yang tahu kalau aku mencintaimu. Bahkan Jaejoong _hyung_ tak pernah tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan." Tutur Changmin.

"Sejujurnya aku kemari bukan untuk membahas itu," katanya. Kalimat itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Changmin. "Aku sedang butuh pelapiasan untuk segala rasa lelahku. Aku ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman, dan aku tahu, kenyamanan itu adalah ketika aku bersamamu." Lanjutnya, kalimat menyakitkan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya seolah membias dan hilang, berganti dengan kalimatnya yang membahagiakan. Changmin ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"_Saranghae, _Kyu._ Jeongmal saranghae_…"

"_Nado_…"

Shim Changmin tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya ketika mendengar kata itu. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum karenanya, samar-samar laki-laki yang waktu itu memakai kaos hijau—Changmin, bisa melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul di kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

Seganas apapun permainan Kyuhyun dengan pistol-pistolnya, ia tetaplah _namja_ yang berusaha bersikap manis di depan laki-laki pujaannya. Kyuhyun benci mengakuinya, tapi memang seperti inilah dirinya. Kebahagiaannya adalah ketika ia bisa bersama Changmin dan menikmati senyum serta tawa bersama-sama. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

Setidaknya hal itu bertahan sampai sekarang. Manusia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan _shower_. Ia berjanji akan pergi dari hotel ini jika ia sudah selesai mandi. _Namja_ itu merasa tidak tenang tiap kali berada di sini—di hotel Yunho, ia seolah sedang di intip berpasang-pasang mata, bahkan ketika mandi. Tetapi, itu hanya perasaannya saja karena ia terlalu takut.

Jemari lentik itu meraih handuk dan mengusap-ngusapkan pada rambut _almond_ miliknya. Setelah dirasa cukup kering, ia memakaikan handuk tersebut pada pinggang rampingnya. Kedua kaki itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar mandi menuju kamar tidur.

Setelah selesai memakai bajunya lengkap, Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan melangkah lagi keluar kamar. Sebelum sampai pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan sang pemilik hotel—Yunho yang tengah tertidur dengan lelap di sofa. Akan tidak sopan jika Jaejoong pulang tanpa bilang-bilang.

"Yunho… Jung Yunho…" ujar Jaejoong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong berniat untuk memberitahu Yunho kalau dirinya akan pulang. Tapi, rupanya _namja_ itu terlalu lelap. Laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut mencari ponsel Yunho dan mengetikkan sesuatu dalam ponselnya, lalu kembali menyimpan ponsel tersebut di samping sang pemilik.

Dan Jaejoong pun meninggalkan hotel.

Jung Yunho membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Lalu sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya ketika membaca teks dalam ponselnya.

'_**Jika kau membaca teks ini, berarti aku sudah pulang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Tertanda : Kim Jaejoong.'**_

Sebenarnya Yunho mendengar Jaejoong memanggil-manggil namanya, apalagi _namja_ itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya. Yunho sengaja tidak membuka matanya, ia takut jika ia membuka matanya maka ia bisa menyerang Jaejoong. Jadi, Yunho lebih memilih pura-pura tertidur.

Jemari Yunho mencari-cari kontak seseorang dalam ponselnya, lalu menghubungi nomor tersebut.

"Ahra, kau sedang dimana?... Bagus, Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari hotelku, aku ingin kau mengikutinya … Ya, lalu kabari aku lagi." Kata Yunho pada seseorang yang diteleponnya—Go Ahra yang kebetulan sedang menuju ke Hotel Gilloon. Yunho memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ia mulai merasa pusing lagi. Ia mulai haus lagi. Namun, Yunho bersyukur, Jaejoong sudah pergi di saat ia sedang seperti ini.

~oOo~

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kemarin kau sampai tak masuk kerja. Apa kau diminta uang konpensasi atas tendanganmu itu?" cerocos Changmin. Jaejoong masih mengocok-ngocok botol minuman yang dipesan pelanggan.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu menuangkan minuman itu dalam gelas. Rasanya, semakin hari, semakin banyak yang mengunjungi _Bar_ Mirotic. Bahkan Changmin kewalahan mencari _bartender_ baru.

"_Gomawo_," kata pelanggan tersebut lalu menikmati musik yang memekakkan telinga itu dengan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Raut wajah Changmin berubah ketika melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki yang baru datang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia duduk di _bar stool_ yang masih tersedia, tak jauh dari tempat Changmin dan Jaejoong berada.

"Kau datang kemari karena butuh hiburan, _right_?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau mau aku menciummu? Kau akan melayang." Celetuk Changmin yang sukses mendapat jitakan keras dari Jaejoong yang mendengarnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyu. Hari ini Changmin agak gila karena ia kelelahan mungkin." Kata Jaejoong sadis, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar.

"Beri aku _whiskey_, _bartender_." Pinta Kyuhyun yang mendadak lupa nama _bartender_ yang sering bersama Changmin. Maklum, ia hanya bertemu satu kali waktu itu dan Changmin jarang membicarakan tentang _bartender_ itu padanya.

"Panggil aku Jaejoong, aku kurang suka dipanggil _bartender_." Kata Jaejoong lalu mengambil sebotol _whiskey_ dan satu buah gelas.

"_Mian_, aku sering melupakan nama temanku sendiri. Apalagi kita baru kenal." Katanya lalu meraih botol yang disodorkan Jaejoong padanya. Changmin hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun-nya yang memerah. Sangat keruh dan tak ada semangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat lebih keruh dari kemarin ketika kau kemari." Tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

"Aku butuh banyak uang, aku harus mendapatkannya secepat mungkin. Ibuku sakit keras, aku akan menjadi anak yang paling tidak berguna jika aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Tutur Kyuhyun, ada gurat kesedihan dalam wajah tampannya.

"Kau mau aku membantumu?" tawar Changmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak suka dikasihani.

"Satu-satunya jalan tercepat untuk mendapatkan uang banyak hanya menemukan makhluk hibrida sialan itu! Aku bisa gila!" racau Kyuhyun, sepertinya sebelum ke _Bar_ Mirotic, ia sudah menyimpang di _bar_ lain. Jaejoong bisa melihat samar-samar wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah walau penerangan di _Bar_ Mirotic berkelip-kelip.

"Sepertinya temanmu itu sudah mabuk, Min." kata Jaejoong pada Changmin. _Namja_ yang mengaku berwajah _babyface_ itu mengangguk menyetuui.

"Aku tidak mabuuuk~!" ujar Kyuhyun, jemarinya memainkan ujung gelas yang dipegangnya. _Whiskey_ yang dipesannya ia biarkan begitu saja tanpa meminumnya.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Dia mabuk." Celetuk Changmin. Kalau saja tidak ada Jaejoong, Changmin pasti sudah membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih aman. Jika sedang mabuk seperti ini, akan membahayakan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang dalam masa kesulitan. Aku jadi kasihan." Tutur Jaejoong, ia tahu betul bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan. Rasanya sangat tidak enak.

"Ya, aku sudah pernah mendengar kalau ibunya sedang sakit. Apa aku bantu saja ya?"

"Jangan!" tukas Jaejoong cepat. "Jangan membantunya, biarkan dia berusaha sendiri. Itu akan membuatnya lebih dewasa. Waktu itu aku juga seperti itu, dan apakah kau tahu apa yang aku benci, Min? Aku benci dikasihani, aku yakin Kyuhyun sependapat denganku."

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Tapi, aku harus bagaimana supaya bisa meringankan bebannya?"

"Soal makhluk hibrida itu, aku…" Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia sedang mencurigai Jung Yunho sebagai makhluk yang dicari-cari agen rahasia. Namun, entah kenapa Jaejoong takut mengatakannya. Kalau ia salah, berarti ia bisa di ancam tuduhan merusak nama baik, apalagi Jung Yunho adalah pemilik Hotel Gilloon yang terkenal itu.

Tetapi, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong benar? Apa yang akan dilakukan agen rahasia itu terhadap Yunho? Yang pasti hal itu bukan berdampak baik bagi Yunho. Kalau berdampak baik, mana mungkin _namja_ itu melarikan diri, bukan?

"Kenapa soal makhluk itu, _hyung_? Kau menemukan orang yang dicurigai?" tanya Changmin tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang tengah berdansa tidak jelas di _dance_ _floor_.

Jaejoong berencana akan memberitahu Kyuhyun jika ia sudah mendapatkan bukti yang nyata kalau Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida. Tidak sekarang. Tapi, mungkin secepatnya.

"Bisa kau beri aku _wine_?" tanya wanita dengan pakaian sangat minim. Sebelah matanya berkedip genit ke arah Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil satu botol _wine_ untuk wanita itu. Ia sedang tidak bernafsu membalas godaan wanita ini. Pikirannya sedang melayang-layang, kira-kira ia harus melakukan apa untuk mendapatkan bukti yang akurat.

Dari kejauhan, Jaejoong tak menyadari ada sepasang mata cokelat yang sedang memperhatikannya juga gerak-gerik bibirnya ketika sedang berbicara. Gadis itu—Go Ahra, duduk di _bar stool_ yang bersebrangan dengan _bar stool_ yang berada di hadapan Jaejoong.

Kedua tangan Ahra gemetar hebat ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu laki-laki itu. Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu anggota agen rahasia. Sialnya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun kenal dengan Jaejoong? Itu akan sangat memudahkan agen rahasia untuk menemukan orang yang mereka cari.

Go Ahra, meski gadis itu terlihat biasa saja dari luar, tapi otaknya bisa dibilang sangat cerdas. Ia bisa membobol semua data-data anggota agen rahasia yang gempar mencari-cari makhluk hibrida—gempar dikalangan mereka, tidak di publik. Agen rahasia sengaja tidak mempublikasikan pencarian mereka terhadap makhluk itu, jaga-jaga agar masyarakat tidak panik. Hal itu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi makhluk yang dicari-cari itu.

Gadis cantik itu harus menghafal semua nama, dan wajah anggota agen rahasia. Ia harus mewaspadai jika berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Go Ahra segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jaejoong melihat ke arahnya. Gadis itu yakin, _bartender_ cantik itu tidak akan menyadari kalau yang dilihatnya adalah dirinya, Go Ahra. Karena gadis itu sengaja memakai tatanan rambut yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pakaiannya juga agak minim meski ia bukan gadis yang suka berpakaian minim.

Karena memang itulah tugasnya. Menuruti perintah orang yang amat dicintainya meski ia tidak menyukai perintahnya. Apapun, asal Yunho tenang, ia akan ikut tenang.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUED

Balasan Reviews:

Zahra Anisa : Naikin rate? O.o pikir-pikir~ Review lagi, oke? :D

Park yooki : Jinjja? Senangnyaa~ xD Ini udah aku update~ Review lagi, oke? :D

Chefty Clounds : Hahahaha masa iya udah gerah? :D Do'akan saja jae baik-baik :)

Edelweis : Kasih tau nggak yaa? *plak* xD baca saja terus~ Review lagi, oke? :D

YunHolic : Ha? Belum? :D wkwkwkw~ review lagiii :)

NaraYuuki : Wah hebat dong kalau tahu maksudnya^^

Ichigo song : Itu dia yang bikin bingung, haruskah aku menaruh rate-M buat jaga-jaga? O.o Takut tiba-tiba ada NC xD Hahaha *inget umur woy~!* Review lagi, oke? :D

Meirah 1111 : Ah, mianhae, ini memang ff sci-fi. Vampir terlahir dari keluarga vampir, tapi keluarga Yunho bukan vampir kan? Dan Yunho tidak berusia beribu-ribu tahun kan? Alasan kuatnya nanti di akhri cerita :) karena sejujurnya aku juga ga suka dg hal berbau vampir. Dan kamu nggak tertipu kok ^^ Jadi, Review lagi, oke? :D *maunya*

Iren geovanny : Ehehehe Yunho ga sadis-sadis amat kok, dia hanya menggertak saja :)

Lipminnie : iiih~ pinternya :D hebat deh analisisnya :)

Lawliet Jung : Nggak juga kok ^^ liat aja ke depannya :) Review lagi, oke? :D

Meybi : Ahahaha ada alasan tertentu ^^

Sholania dinara : Kasih dulu alasan kenapa pengen naik rate :D ekekeke Changmin suka sama JJ? Ummm… Kyuhyun gimana dong? :) tenang aja, aku nggak suka bikin angst kok ^^ Review lagi, oke? :D

Rimmiejae : Disini Ahra nggak jahat lho, yaaa~ :)

Sora Aikawa : hehehe bilang sabarnya sama Jaejae gih~ ^^ Review lagi, oke? :D

Boobear : uwaah aku juga nggak ngerti xD *digeplak* Kalau nggak ngerti jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ngalir aja ngikutin cerita ^^ Review lagi, oke? :D

JungJaema : Bahaya nggak yaa~? xD Kita chapter selanjutnya aja deh biar tahu ^^ hehehe

Kim Eun Joo : Naikin rating? O.o naikin kamu ke atas pohon aja gimana? Ehehehe kidding^^

OnBooNiee Love : Terima kasih~~~ xD Review lagi, oke? :D

Eun BlingBling : hahaha yaa kita lihat saja perkembangannya ^^ ada alasan tertentu kenapa Yunho bisa seperti itu :) Review lagi, oke? :D

_Author Note_

_Aku yakin, kalian pasti bingung kenapa ada ChangKyu padahal ini ff YunJae? Akan aku jelaskan, di sini ChangKyu akan erat hubungannya dengan cerita. Mungkin pada klimaks nanti, kalian akan mengerti kenapa aku menuliskan kisah tentang mereka berdua.^^_

_Dalam cerita, tak harus menuliskan satu pasangan saja, bukan? Selalu ada selingan untuk menghindari kejenuhan. Ehehehehe~_

_Eh, pantaskah ff aku aku taruh di rating T? O.o_

_And last but not least,_

_Can you give me __**R**__ E __**V**__ I __**E**__ W __**S**__ ?_

_Regards,_

—_KENz_—


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 5

…

** ..**

_**Note : **_

_**Saya harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, saya sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di skip ^^**_

~oOo~

_Tak perduli apapun yang kau lakukan, aku selalu ada di belakangmu_

_Bahkan ketika dunia menghinamu,_

_Akulah satu-satunya manusia yang akan terus memujamu_

_Kaulah alasan Tuhan menghidupkanku_

_Untuk menjagamu, melindungimu, mencintaimu_

~oOo~

Go Ahra menggenggam erat gelas di tangannya. Ia masih gemetar meski ia sudah berada di hotel Yunho sekarang. Sedangkan laki-laki di hadapannya justru terlihat cuek dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang barusan di katakan gadis di depannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, kau harus menjauhi Jaejoong. Dia mengenal salah satu anggota agen rahasia. Kau harus mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kau dalam baha—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali dan aku tidak tuli." Yunho menginterupsi. Jujur saja, ia bosan melihat gadis cantik di depannya yang terus mengoceh perihal keselamatannya. Ini bukan satu atau dua kali terjadi, tapi sudah tidak terhitung.

"Tapi… Aku tidak mau kau mati!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?" tanya Yunho retoris. Hey, di dunia ini hanya orang bodoh yang mau mati tanpa melakukan persiapan! Setidaknya Yunho juga ingin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti, meskipun sejujurnya _namja_ itu masih ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi.

"Jadi, kau akan menjauhi Jaejoong, 'kan?"

"Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu kau tanyakan, Ahra."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu betul bagaimana aku memuja seorang Kim Jaejoong. Justru karena laki-laki itulah alasanku masih hidup sampai saat ini! Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku tetap hidup kalau aku harus menjauhi sumber kehidupanku?" cerocos Yunho.

"Tapi, kau bisa tewas lebih cepat. Mereka bisa dengan mudah melacakmu." Lirih Ahra, ia masih belum bisa membayangkan Yunho meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja, Ahra bisa merelakan Yunho jika laki-laki itu meninggalkannya karena sudah memiliki teman sehidup semati, tapi kalau meninggalkannya karena laki-laki itu tewas, Ahra sama sekali tidak rela.

"Aku tidak takut." Ujar Yunho datar.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Jaejoong, memang Yunho-lah orang yang dicari-cari agen rahasia. Dan hanya Go Ahra yang mengetahuinya, ialah orang di balik hilangnya berita Jung Yunho di koran maupun televisi. Gadis itu yang menyeret Yunho untuk tidak melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Sebagai gantinya, Ahra-lah yang harus direpotkan membeli satu kantung darah di Rumah Sakit setiap minggunya.

"Kau mau membuatku gila, Jung Yunho?! Kau bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Jaejoong!"

"Bukankah kau memang sudah gila, Ahra?! Kau yang menyembunyikanku, kau yang bersikeras untuk melenyapkanku dari media pemberitaan. Kau bilang kau melakukan ini karena kau mencintaiku. Cinta itu tak seperti yang kau lakukan, kau melakukan ini karena kau gila. Kau tidak melihat posisimu juga sangat rawan." Cerocos Yunho, kali ini ada kilatan amarah di sepasang mata musangnya.

"Y-Yunhoo…" lirih Ahra, air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia menangis bukan karena perkataan yang di lontarkan laki-laki di hadapannya, ia menangis karena ia terharu. Ternyata Yunho mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau meninggalkanku waktu itu. Bukankah orang tuamu sangat marah ketika mereka tahu bahwa tunangan anaknya adalah seorang gay? Harusnya waktu itu kau menyetujui orang tuamu untuk menggagalkan pertunangan ini. Bukan malah menentang mereka." Tutur Yunho, walau bagaimanapun ia tak mau melibatkan siapapun dalam masalahnya. Tetapi, Go Ahra sendiri yang menerjunkan dirinya dalam masalah ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku mencintaimu…" lirih Ahra di sela isak tangisnya. Jung Yunho membuang nafas panjang. Tak ada yang bisa mencegah Ahra untuk tidak melindunginya.

"Kau bisa menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Yang jelas, laki-laki itu tidak sepertiku. Lebih baik sekarang kau meninggalkanku. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya. Kembalilah pada orang tuamu, mereka pasti senang melihatmu kembali."

Bibir Ahra bergetar, ia menangis tersendu-sendu. Semuanya sudah berlalu, saat dimana ketika dirinya di usir keluarganya karena lebih memilih Yunho. Ahra tak bisa menahan perasaannya, rasa itu tumbuh besar dan berakar.

"A-apa tidak ada cara lain… untuk menyembuhkanmu?"

Yunho menggeleng, ia tidak tahu tapi ia yakin ia tidak bisa sembuh. Hasratnya untuk meneguk darah manusia sudah kekal dan tak bisa lagi di ubah. Hanya itu cara agar dirinya tetap hidup, jika tidak, ia akan mati karena kehausan. Haus akan darah.

Dan jika dirinya sudah haus, maka akal sehatnya akan mengabur. Yunho akan menjadi brutal tanpa memandang siapa yang digigitnya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus meneguk darah manusia. Entah siapapun itu, ia tidak peduli. Keberuntungan besar bagi Go Ahra yang sampai saat ini masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

"A-aku… aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Tapi, jika kau sudah menemukan pengganti diriku untuk melindungimu." Ujar Ahra, akhirnya ia berani memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi, tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

"Bagiku, kau seperti sedang mengatakan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku." Kata Yunho. Siapa yang mau melindungi seorang penghisap darah yang sadis seperti Jung Yunho? Hanya orang gila yang mau melakukannya.

~oOo~

Jaejoong memandang nanar ke arah topi rajutan khusus bayi itu, topi miliknya. Satu-satunya ciri kalau suatu hari nanti keluarganya mencari dirinya. Ia hanya perlu menunjukkan topi rajutan itu pada orang yang mengaku mencarinya, dan mereka akan mempercayainya kemudian membawa Jaejoong kembali ke rumah yang seharusnya.

Semua harapan yang sia-sia, keyakinan yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong bersemangat jalani hari-harinya, semua seolah membias dan hilang terbang melayang. Tak ada lagi harapan bodoh seperti dahulu.

Kini Jaejoong hanya bersemangat untuk hidupnya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya sekarang ia memiliki banyak teman yang menyayangi dirinya. Seperti Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Go Ahra, dan mungkin saja Yunho.

"Kau masih sedih, _hyung_?" tanya seseorang pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Kim Junsu.

"_Ani_, untuk apa aku sedih? Tak ada gunanya." Jawab Jaejoong lalu memasukkan kembali topi rajutan itu ke dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Junsu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, ia memejamkan matanya tapi ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Sebenarnya, Junsu juga memiliki nasib yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Marga Kim yang didapatnya adalah marga pemilik panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan. Masih ingat dengan Kim Hye Rin? Wanita paruh baya yang berusia sekitar 50-an. Sangat menyayangi anak-anak yang terlantar.

Kim Jaejoong ikut berbaring di samping Junsu, ia ikut memejamkan matanya. Malam ini, Junsu berencana menginap di flat yang ditinggali Jaejoong. Junsu ingin bernostalgia, melupakan sejenak pekerjaannya sebagai agen rahasia. Junsu agak menyesali pilihannya, andai saja ia ikut menjadi _bartender_ seperti Jaejoong, sudah pasti ia takkan mengalami masa sesulit ini.

"Apa kau bahagia, Suie?" tanya Jaejoong, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menjalani hidupku. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku dan memilih apa yang ingin kupilih." Jawab Junsu dramatis, _namja_ ini juga masih memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lewat kipas angin yang menyala.

"Harusnya kau ikut dengan keluargamu. Mereka sudah mencarimu, aku bisa melihat wajah bahagia mereka saat menemukanmu. Dan yang lebih menakjubkan, kau memiliki saudara kembar." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika keluarga Junsu berniat mengambil anaknya kembali. Saat itu, Junsu masih berusia 13 tahun.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku waktu itu. Tapi, aku cukup merasa bangga dengan diriku ketika aku berteriak menolak bujukan mereka yang mengaku keluargaku." Kata Junsu, kemudian ia tertawa datar.

Ia juga masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu, ketika ia masih tinggal di panti asuhan. Ia baru tahu, kalau ibunya seorang _single parent_ yang harus mengurus dua anak kembar. Tapi, ibunya malah membuangnya ke panti asuhan dengan alasan kalau kakaknya lebih membutuhkan dirinya. Kakaknya menderita penyakit semejak ia dilahirkan, sedangkan adiknya yang tak lain adalah Junsu, ia sangat sehat.

Akan tetapi, apapun alasannya, Junsu tidak bisa menerima alasan itu begitu saja. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang masih mengharapkan belaian kasih sayang seorang ibu dalam hidupnya, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sudah siap menghadapi kekejaman dunia luar. Makanya, ia menolak mentah-mentah bujukan orang tuanya—mengingat ibunya telah menikah lagi, dengan alasan kalau ia bisa menghadapi dunia.

"Kau hebat, Su. Aku mengagumi aksimu waktu itu. Kau benar-benar hebat. Tidak seperti aku, kalau aku berada di posisimu, pasti aku sudah menerima ajakan mereka." Tutur Jaejoong jujur. Padahal dirinya yang mengharap kejadian serupa menimpanya, namun entahlah. Sampai sekarang tak ada yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka sudah mati.

"Aku lebih mengagumimu, _hyung_. Aku sangat ingin berada di posisimu. Kau terlihat selalu menikmati hidupmu. Kau selalu baik pada semua orang, kau sangat baik. Berbeda denganku, aku terlihat seperti orang yang hebat dari luar, tetapi tidak dari dalam."

"Apa maksudmu, Su?" tanya Jaejoong, kini wajahnya menghadap Junsu dengan kedua mata doe besarnya yang terbuka.

"Kau bilang, aku hebat. Sesungguhnya kau lebih hebat. Aku baknya boneka yang pasrah menerima takdir yang di tentukan Tuhan. Aku menjalaninya dengan alasan karena aku masih memiliki nafas. Aku sangat rapuh, _hyung_. Mungkin aku memang mengagumkan ketika menembaki para penjahat-penjahat itu, tapi aku merasa kalau aku sendirilah penjahat itu." Tutur Junsu, kali ini sepasang mata miliknya ikut terbuka, memandang langit-langit kamar Jaejoong.

"Kau percaya Tuhan itu ada?" tanya Jaejoong retoris.

Junsu mengangguk kecil, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku ragu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang mengatur semua ini kalau tidak ada dalangnya? Dunia bisa saja berhenti berputar. Seperti ketika pengendara motor yang melaju kencang kemudian berhenti mendadak, pengendara itu akan terlempar ke depan. Apakah kau sadar, _hyung_? Bumi itu berputar dengan kecepatan super. Dan kau tahu betul apa jadinya kalau bumi berhenti tiba-tiba. Mungkin semua manusia beterbangan layaknya anai-anai."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Junsu. Jangankan memikirkan bumi yang berhenti berputar, memikirkan detak jantung berhentipun rasanya mengerikan. Hidup memang tak adil padanya, namun ia yakin Tuhan itu memang ada dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang baik bagi seluruh umatnya—bagi Kim Jaejoong, bagi siapa saja yang masih menyembahnya dan mempercayainya sebagai satu-satunya pengendali kehidupan.

"Kau harus percaya Tuhan itu ada, Su. Aku yakin, dia memiliki rencana di balik semua ini. Kau akan mengerti nanti jika kau sudah tahu tugas apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu dilahirkan ke dunia." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ummm…" Junsu mengangguk. "Kau benar, _hyung_." Lanjutnya.

"Suie, bagaimana rasanya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?" tanya Jaejoong keluar dari jalur pembicaraan. Junsu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong padanya. _Ini menarik_, batin Junsu.

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Bagiku, tak ada bedanya dengan menyukai seorang _yeojya_. Hanya saja berbeda bentuk tubuh. Apa kau sudah berpindah haluan sepertiku, _hyung_?"

"_Aniyo_! Sejauh ini aku masih normal. Aku hanya sedang teringat pada _namja_ yang mengaku menyukaiku, dia bilang dia sudah memperhatikanku sejak lama. Bukankah itu terdengar bodoh?"

"Kurasa tidak, bisa saja dia benar-benar menyukaimu, _hyung_. Kalau aku sedang _single_, aku juga pasti akan menyukaimu." Celetuk Junsu membuat _deathglare_ sukses mengarah padanya.

"Kau membuat bulu kudukku meringding, Su. Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi!" Cetus Jaejoong galak. Kim Junsu hanya terkekeh pelan. Tentu saja Junsu hanya bercanda mengatakan itu, ia tidak akan rela kalau harus berpisah dengan Yoochun-nya. Ck! Dasar.

"_By the way_, siapa _namja_ beruntung yang menyukaimu sampai seperti itu?"

"Namanya Yunho, dia pemilik tunggal Hotel Gilloon. Kau pasti tahu hotel itu." Jawab Jaejoong. Sepasang mata Junsu sukses melebar saking kagetnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu hotel itu!

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa? Aishhh… kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, _hyung_? Setidaknya kalaupun kau tidak tertarik pada laki-laki itu, kau bisa menguras habis hartanya. Aku yakin, sampai keturunan ke tujuh pun, hartanya tidak akan habis!" Junsu berkoar-koar. Jaejoong _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, _pabo_!"

Junsu berdecak kesal. Benar, Jaejoong bukan orang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan mau melakukan tindak kejahatan meskipun ia bekerja sebagai _bartender_ yang rawan dengan tindak kejahatan. Walaupun Kim Jaejoong seorang _namja_ yang memiliki tubuh indah dan wajah yang keren tapi err—cantik, Junsu bertaruh, Jaejoong tak akan pernah mau menjual dirinya dengan harga setinggi apapun.

"Sudah kuduga, kau sangat baik, _hyung_! Baiklah, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar. Kalau aku jadi dirimu, sudah pasti aku tidak menyia-nyiakan laki-laki itu." Ujar Junsu lempeng. Jaejoong mencibir mendengarnya.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana seorang Yunho."

"Memangnya dia bagaimana, _hyung_? Apa sangat jelek sampai kau tidak mau dengannya?" tanyan Junsu, ia cukup penasaran juga dengan persoalan _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Justru dia sangat tampan! Hanya saja, kepalanya kecil seperti alien." Celetuk Jaejoong, ia terkikik sendiri dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa barusan kau menghinanya? Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya dalam waktu dekat ini." Ujar Junsu yakin, kening Jaejoong mengkerut tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan _namja_ di sebelahnya. "Aku juga seperti itu ketika aku bertemu _My_ Yoochunie, aku tak berhenti menghinanya. Sampai aku jatuh cinta padanya dan sekarang justru aku tak berhenti memujinya." Lanjut Junsu, Kim Jaejoong hanya mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu.

Dalam hati, ia bertanya. _**'Benarkah?'**_

"Katakan padaku jika kau mulai berdebar-debar ketika dekat dengannya, _hyung_." Ujar Junsu usil. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, Jaejoong mengangguk.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. Ia memang pernah berdebar-debar ketika berada dekat dengan Yunho, tapi ia yakin kalau itu bukan karena rasa suka, melainkan karena ia ketakutan. Jaejoong hanya ketakutan kejadian di Hotel Gilloon itu terulang lagi, itu saja. Bukan berarti dia menyukai _namja psycho_ itu.

"Suie, sebenarnya Yunho itu pernah…" kalimat Jaejoong menggantung. Ia ragu, haruskan ia mengatakan pada Junsu kalau Yunho pernah menghisap darahnya? Tapi, apa itu tidak akan apa-apa?

"Pernah apa, _hyung_?"

"_Aniyo_, tidak apa-apa. Dia pernah berkata kalau dia sudah lama memperhatikanku, itu saja." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya. Junsu tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya.

Yang Junsu tahu, Jaejoong hanya sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Di satu sisi, Jaejoong ingin mengakui kalau ia menyukai _namja_ bernama Yunho itu. Tapi, di sisi lain ia bingung dengan gendernya yang mengharuskannya menjadi _biseksual_ seperti Junsu. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Junsu. _Namja_ pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau cerita tentang Yunho sangat erat kaitannya dengan kasus yang ditanganinya.

~oOo~

Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seperti seharusnya.

Sudah satu minggu lebih sejak kejadian pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Yunho untuk yang kedua kalinya itu berlalu. Laki-laki yang saat ini sedang sibuk bekerja melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yang meminta jatah minuman itu sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Yunho. Dan Kim Jaejoong merasa baik-baik saja sejauh ini, bahkan kadang-kadang ia melupakan kejadian itu. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Seolah semua kejadian itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting.

"Hari ini kau bekerja keras, _hyung_." Ujar _namja_ pemilik wajah _babyface_ itu—Shim Changmin.

Jaejoong tak menggubris perkataan laki-laki di sebelahnya, ia tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selaku _bartender_. Sesekali _namja_ cantik itu terlihat mengobrol dengan salah satu pelanggan yang katanya butuh teman untuk mencurahkan hati. Memang, tak sedikit yang menganggap _bartender_ adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berkeluh kesah. Setidaknya untuk mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka meski sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baru kali ini ada boss yang diabaikan pegawai." Kini giliran Changmin yang mengeluh, _namja_ itu menghela nafas panjang untuk kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Astaga! _Mianhae_, Min, tapi aku sangat sibuk sekarang." Ujar Jaejoong lalu kembali dengan aktivitasnya melayani pelanggan menuangkan _wine_. Pelanggan itu berceloteh panjang lebar perihal betapa kejamnya dirinya yang mendepak keluarganya sendiri hanya demi uang. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lalu menuangkan kembali _wine_ itu dalam gelas.

"Anda beruntung, Tuan. Tak seharusnya anda menyia-nyiakan keluarga anda sendiri. Alangkah baiknya jika anda meminta maaf pada mereka. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah keluarga anda. Suatu saat nanti, anda juga pasti akan membutuhkan mereka." Tutur Jaejoong memberi wejangan pada sang pelanggan yang sepertinya sudah agak mabuk itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, anak mudaa~! Keluarga itu hanya membuat beban semakin berat saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan luar." Katanya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, memang sulit jika memberi nasehat pada orang yang lebih tua. Biasanya mereka merasa paling benar.

"Ya, mungkin saya memang tidak mengerti anda. Tetapi, setidaknya merekalah yang membuat anda menjadi besar seperti sekarang. Tanpa mereka, anda bukanlah apa-apa." Jaejoong tetap mencoba memberi nasehat, meskipun ia tahu semuanya akan sia-sia. Rupanya pelanggan itu sedikit menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, terbukti kini ia sedang terdiam. Seolah sedang mencerna dengan baik perkataan _bartender_ di hadapannya.

"Kau benar juga."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, tentu saja. Apakah anda tidak berpikir, siapa orang pertama yang anda pikirkan ketika anda dalam masa kesulitan? Pasti keluarga anda. Mereka akan selalu ada untuk anda."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada putraku. Dia memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan ibunya, dia putraku yang baik. Aku akan mencari mereka." Ujarnya sambil berdiri sekuat tenaga. Ia melangkah meninggalkan _bar stool_ yang barusan di dudukinya menuju pintu keluar.

Kim Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya. Ia melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mencari kesenangan, mencari sejenak penetrasi stress yang melanda tiap kepala. _Namja_ itu yakin, mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki harapan yang sama tentang kemapanan, dengan pikiran yang sama menuju kebahagiaan. Tak peduli saling menyikut dan melukai, dan berperang demi kebutuhan.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam benak mereka? Cinta? Tentu itu bukan jawaban. Semua berburu hampa dan berpacu menggenggam dunia beku. Jaejoong terpaku tak mengerti.

"Bisakah kau mendengar keluh kesahku sekarang?"

Jaejoong tersentak kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara—tepat di telinga kirinya. "_Omo_! Kau mengagetkanku, Shim Changmin!"

Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan. "Aku lelah seharian ini, tak bisakah kau mendengar keluhan bossmu sendiri, _hyung_?"

"Baiklah, Boss Muda! Tapi, apa kau akan memberiku tip?" canda Jaejoong yang dihadiahi tampang manyun seorang Changmin.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di _bar stool_ yang barusan di duduki pelanggan tadi. Changmin nyengir lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyuuu~!"

"Aishh… suaramu membuatku mual." Celetuk Kyuhyun sadis. Changmin hanya mencibir keki, padahal ia hanya mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tak memasang wajah kusut lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kemari, Kyu. Kau mau minum?" ujar Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang mengetahui bahwa usianya yang lebih muda dari Jaejoong harus membiasakan diri memanggil _hyung_ pada _namja_ itu. Ia tahu hal itu tentu saja dari Shim Changmin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, hari ini aku sedang bahagia, _hyung_. Aku minta satu botol _whiskey_ saja." Katanya. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu mengerutkan kening mendengar _namja_ kurus di depannya memanggil _'hyung'_, biasanya Kyuhyun memanggilnya Jaejoong atau bahkan _bartender_. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jaejoong segera mengambil _whiskey_ yang dipesan Kyuhyun kemudian ia memberikannya.

"Kau bahagia? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Hari ini aku diberi banyak tip, aku berhasil membongkar gembong narkoba terbesar di Korea. Mereka memanggilku jenius, aku bahagia sekali. Aku juga bisa melunasi biaya rumah sakit ibuku." Cerocosnya, kini wajahnya benar-benar berubah ceria. Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Changmin dan Jaejoong ikut tersenyum.

Yup, ternyata menjadi agen rahasia tidaklah terlalu buruk. Hanya saja, kau harus siap menghadapi kematian yang terus menghantui malam-malammu. Hey! Pekerjaan seperti itu tidaklah mudah! Bukan hanya mengandalkan keahilan dalam bidang tembak-menembak, tapi juga trik untuk membuat pelaku kejahatan masuk dalam perangkap. Kyuhyun bukan laki-laki sembarangan, walau bagaimanapun IQ-nya cukup tinggi dan ia selalu sukses menyusun rencana.

Bahkan di saat terdesak pun, kau harus mampu berpikir jernih. Kalau tidak, bersiaplah timah panas akan bersarang dalam kepalamu jika keberadaanmu sudah terendus pelaku kejahatan. Mimpi yang buruk, bukan?

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia seperti menikmati pekerjaannya walau terkadang ia stress jika menyangkut kasus makhluk hibrida. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya selalu ingin bertemu dan melihat wajah Changmin jika ia merasa gundah maupun bahagia. Seolah seorang Shim Changmin berhak mengetahui suasana hatinya.

"_Excellent_! Kau sangat mengagumkan, Kyu! Ck, aku turut berbahagia atas keberhasilanmu." Ujar Changmin, mata kecilnya berbinar-binar seolah ia memang ikut bahagia atas apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menunduk. Jaejoong sedikit bingung ketika mendapati ada seberkas rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih saja." Celetuk Jaejoong, dua sejoli itu—ChangKyu—langsung bungkam. Sebegitu mencolok kah mereka?

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, yang jelas terdengar suara tawa dari salah satu di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya ketiga manusia itu tertawa bersama. Changmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa hambar sambil berpandangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong membuka perlahan pagar yang menghalangi langkah kakinya menuju flat kecilnya. Meski ia memiliki beberapa uang untuk pindah mencari tempat tinggal yang layak, tapi ia tak menggunakan uang tersebut. Baginya, flat kecil ini adalah suatu flat yang istimewa. Flat pertamanya untuk melindungi diri dari kejamnya dunia setelah lepas dari haknya atas panti asuhan.

_Namja_ berparas cantik itu memandang sejenak bangunan yang cukup tua di hadapannya. Hanya terdapat dua lantai dan memiliki empat tempat tinggal. Setiap tempatnya memiliki ukuran yang sama. Jaejoong terkadang merasa sepi mengingat Junsu tak lagi tinggal di flat ini. Laki-laki bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu hanya sesekali mengunjungi tempat ini.

Kini penghuni flat itu hanya ada dua orang, Jaejoong dan Jisung, namun Jaejoong tak begitu dekat dengan laki-laki bernama Jisung itu. Semua ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Jisung yang bekerja pagi sampai sore dan Jaejoong yang bekerja sore sampai pagi. Tak ada waktu mengobrol.

Kim Jaejoong melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul empat dini hari. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu flatnya.

'Klek'

_Namja_ itu menyalakan lampu, kini ruangannya menjadi terang. Baru saja ia hendak menuju kamar dan ingin tidur, sebuah bayangan berkelebat dari arah dapur.

"_Nuguseyo_? (Siapa itu?)"

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Nu-nuguseyo_?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Ya! Siapa di sana?! Jangan membuatku kaget!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. Tetapi, tetap tak ada jawaban. Sebagai manusia normal, bulu kuduknya mendadak berdiri. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berteriak seperti orang gila. Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar namun sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"WHOAAA!" teriak Jaejoong terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Sepasang mata doe besar itu tak berkedip melihat sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya jatuh terduduk kini mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya yang habis karena terlalu kaget. Tangannya ia simpan tepat di bagian jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

"Kau?! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?! Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan!"

"Ah, _mianhae_. Aku pikir kau menyukai kejutan." Ujarnya menyepelekan.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Bagaimana bisa kau berada di flatku, hah?! Apa kau ini semacam hantu yang bisa menembus tembok?! Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempat tinggalku?!" kata Jaejoong ketus penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa sedang dipermainkan. Ia merasa seperti _namja_ bodoh yang percaya dengan dongeng tentang hantu yang mampu membuatnya ketakutan.

Laki-laki itu—Jung Yunho, malah tertawa menggelegar. Seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan humor gratis dari seorang komedian handal.

"Berhenti tertawa, _baka_!"

"_Arasseo_, _arasseo_, maafkan aku yang sudah lancang masuk tanpa izin darimu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahan menunggumu kembali ke hotelku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke sini." Jelas Yunho, nafas Jaejoong masih terengah-engah saking kagetnya. "Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat merindukanmu, Joongie?" lanjutnya.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUED

Balasan Reviews

NaraYuuki : Aduh, itu loooh maksud dari kata 'Jumantan' :D ehehehe terbukti nggak yaa? Lihat saja nanti ^^

CheftyClouds : Waw, analisis yang cerdas ^^ Tapi karena di sini Jae bimbang, jadi nggak seperti itu kelanjutannya~ hehehe

YuHolic : Iya, ya. Tumben banget pensiun jadi nenek sihir :D *lirik Ahra* Hahaha

Lilywhitechan : Naikin rate? Mungkin nanti kalau timingnya udah pas ^^

FrankZ : aduh apa pula itu? Aku nggak ngerti :D hehehe no problem, udah review aja seneng kok ^^

Sycarp : tanyakan pada author xD Hahaha

Indah Yunjae : Ahahaha nggak papa ^^ pantengin terus, ne biar nggak penasaran :)

Andreychoi : Pertanyaan kritismu akan di jawab nanti di chapter berikutnya~ ^^ terima kasih sudah review :)

Lipminnie : nah, pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^

Sora-aikawa : Hihhihi iya ya, tumben nenek lampir jadi baik :D

Meybi : seratus deh buat kamu ^^

SimVir : nah, sudah tahu kebenarannya kan sekarang? :)

Vermilion : wkwkwk apa terkesan aneh kalau Ahra nggak jadi peran antagonis? Perasaan yang review ngomentarin perannya Ahra terus deh :D review lagi, ne? :)

Irengiovanny : Hahaha abisnya Jae kan menggoda iman xD *digeplak*

NoonaRyeo : Sudah terjawab ^^

Rimmiejae: iya aja deeehh :D udah terjawab tuh ^^

Resshi Jung : senangnya punya reviewers baruuu~ *peluk* :D pantengin terus, oke? Biar penasarannya terobati xD uh? Fb? Boleh ^^ cari saja (Kenz L. Chokyulate) Bagian L.-nya pake titik yaaa ^^

Zahra Anisa : ini udah update, chingu ^^

Kim Eun Joo : Ini udah dilanjuuut~

Eun Blingbling : Waduuuh, Eun beralih profesi jadi wartawan yaa? xD tapi sepertinya pertanyaan Eun sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^ oke, pasti dilanjuut~ :)

Author Note

_Karena terlalu panjang, jadi aku potong di bagian ini. Tak apa, bukan? Mianhae, di chapter ini YunJae moment nya hanya sedikit, tapi di chapter depan pasti banyak kok ehehehe~ :)_

_And last but not least,_

_Can you give me reviews for this chapter, chingu? ^^_

_Regards,_

—_KENz_—


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 6

…

**..**

_**Note : **_

_**Saya harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, saya sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di skip ^^**_

Previous :

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_, maafkan aku yang sudah lancang masuk tanpa izin darimu. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahan menunggumu kembali ke hotelku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke sini." Jelas Yunho, nafas Jaejoong masih terengah-engah saking kagetnya. "Tidak tahukah kau aku sangat merindukanmu, Joongie?" lanjutnya.

~oOo~

_Aku seperti menemukan kembali nafasku ketika aku menemukanmu_

_Aku menemukan kembali alasanku untuk tetap berpijak pada bumi_

_Aku mulai menikmati hidup, detik itu juga_

_Ketika aku menemukan kenikmatan hidup yang tak lain adalah dirimu_

~oOo~

"Kau… benar-benar…" Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia masih perlu mengatur nafas. Astaga, ini memalukan!

"Ya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. _Jeongmal-jeongmal bogoshipo_." Ujar Yunho mencoba menerka kira-kira kalimat apa yang hendak dikatakan Jaejoong padanya. Yunho tersenyum, tetapi di mata Jaejoong senyum itu pertanda buruk—meskipun tak terlihat menyeringai. Harus tetap waspada 'kan? Walau bagaimanapun kejadian di Hotel Gilloon beberapa waktu lalu membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim itu mewaspadai laki-laki di depannya.

"Uh? Katakan, bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku memperhatikanmu, Kim Jaejoong. Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Aku yakin kau memiliki ingatan yang baik untuk mengingat kata-kataku."

"_You're crazy_! Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja, huh? Bisa saja itu hanya akal-akalanmu supaya ketika aku lengah, kau bisa dengan leluasa menerkamku!" cetus Jaejoong sadis. Jung Yunho mendengus, ia merasa agak kesal juga.

"Aku akui, aku memang ingin menerkam dirimu, tapi aku tidak sedang berbohong. Kalau kau masih belum percaya, aku bisa membeberkan semua kegiatanmu selama seharian penuh."

"Katakan saja," ujar Jaejoong lempeng.

"Kau bekerja dari jam delapan malam sampai jam empat pagi, setelah itu kau akan tertidur sampai jam dua belas siang, lalu kau akan menyiram tanaman terlebih dahulu sebelum mandi, kemudian kau baru akan mandi apabila tubuhmu sudah lengket, dan –"

"Cukup! Kau membuat kepalaku sakit! Aish… _are you crazy stalker_, huh?! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentangku sampai serinci itu? Jangan-jangan kau bisa berubah menjadi tanaman, tembok, sabun, sikat gigi… oh? Kenapa aku melantur?!" ujar Jaejoong, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal ajaib seperti tadi. Alhasil, Jung Yunho tertawa. Ia benar-benar tertawa dan Kim Jaejoong hanya bungkam.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yunho setelah merasa kenyang menertawai Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku sangat lelah sampai rasanya tulang punggungku retak semua. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku? Aku harus istirahat." Jawabnya. Yunho berpikir sejenak, sia-sia ia menunggu _namja_ idamannya.

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah aku menunggumu cukup lama."

"Bukankah kau tahu aku pulang jam setengah lima? Lalu kenapa kau menungguku lebih awal?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik. Yunho terdiam, benar juga.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau bangun."

"Apa kau pikir aku gila? Kau bisa saja menyerangku ketika aku tidur!" cetusnya tanpa mengurangi rasa waspada. Lagi-lagi Yunho terdiam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang menjalari tubuhnya sampai ke ulu hatinya. Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri, melihat Jaejoong juga membuat rasa nyerinya berkurang seketika.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak, _my_ Joongie."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" cetus Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu sedikit menyesali sikap ketusnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlalu takut kejadian di Hotel Gilloon itu terulang.

"Sejak kau mencuri hatiku." Gumam Yunho, ia tahu Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya karena _namja_ itu sudah hilang di balik tembok kamar. Laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut _brunette_ itu—Jung Yunho, membuang nafas panjang dan berbalik hendak pulang.

"Kau boleh tetap di sini, tidurlah di sofa."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar suara jernih itu, ia kembali berbalik dan sudah mendapati Jaejoong yang mengangkut selimut. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Kim Jaejoong memang orang yang baik. Yunho menerima selimut itu dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa bukan manusia jika mengusirmu seperti tadi. Aku akan segera tidur, kau cepatlah tidur dan jangan lupa matikan lampu, biaya listrik sangat mahal. Oh ya satu lagi, kalau kau berani menyentuhku walau seujung jari, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu!" ancam Jaejoong, Yunho menahan untuk tidak tertawa saat itu juga.

"_Arasseo_, segeralah tidur. Jangan pikirkan aku, aku tidak akan menerkammu. _I promise_." Ujar Yunho sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Jaejoong mendecih tapi ia tetap menyambut jari kelingking itu dengan jari kelingking miliknya.

Kim Jaejoong berlalu pergi. Jung Yunho merenung sendiri sambil duduk di sofa yang tidak seempuk sofa di tempat tinggalnya. Namun, entah apa yang membuat sofa ini terasa sangat nyaman. Mungkin karena Yunho sudah merasa tidak hidup sendiri. Hanya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Laki-laki itu berbeda, ia mampu membuat Yunho menahan nafsunya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuatnya tak melakukan tindakan di luar batas kesadaran. Jika saja ia lepas kontrol, bukan saja keperjakaan Jaejoong yang hilang, tapi nyawanya juga bisa ikut hilang. Yunho terkadang lupa siapa yang sedang _'bermain'_ dengannya. Yang ia tahu ia hanya menuangkan segala nafsunya. Tak peduli siapapun yang tengah menampung segala kekejiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari teraneh bagi Jaejoong. Ia hanya tidur selama lima jam. Padahal tubuhnya terasa sakit semua tetapi matanya tak bisa terpejam dengan lelap. Mungkin karena kehadiran Yunho di rumahnya yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak.

Laki-laki pemilik bibir plum itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sepertinya agak memerah. Kepalanya berdenyut selama beberapa saat, efek kurang istirahat. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju _living_ _room_, tempat sang tamu tertidur pulas di sofa biru tuanya.

Kim Jaejoong melipat tangannya di depan dada, sepasang mata doe miliknya memperhatikan makhluk yang tengah lelap itu. Tidurnya manis, tapi jangan harap ketika bangun ia akan bersikap manis juga. Berhati-hatilah!

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik Yunho dari tidurnya, _namja_ cantik itu mengambil handuk dan mandi. Ini juga termasuk bagian yang aneh, tak biasanya Jaejoong langsung mandi. Tapi, mengingat 'beruang mesum' itu tertidur membuat Jaejoong berpikir untuk segera mandi. Jaga-jaga kalau _namja_ bermata musang itu tidak mengintipnya saat mandi.

"Kau sudah bangun sejak kapan?" tanya Yunho, untung Jaejoong sudah selesai mandi. Kini _namja_ cantik itu tengah anteng mengolesi rotinya dengan selai stoberi.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kau lapar? Aku tak punya banyak makanan, aku hanya punya beberapa roti. Duduklah dan sarapan bersamaku." Ujar Jaejoong, matanya tetap anteng memandang olesan yang tengah dibuatnya. Seolah tak ada yang lebih menarik selain mengolesi roti.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan laki-laki pujaannya. Sepasang mata musangnya melirik sebentar beberapa lembar roti yang masih ada, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemilik roti tersebut.

"Aku pernah berbuat asusila padamu." Tutur Yunho, laki-laki berambut _almond_ pirang itu menghentikan sejenak acara oles-mengolesnya, tak sampai lima detik ia kembali melanjutkan mengolesi rotinya.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau masih baik padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau membenciku atau menjauhiku dan menganggapku wabah penyakit?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mulai menguyah rotinya, sepasang mata doe miliknya memandang mata musang di hadapannya. Ia bisa melihat ada gurat penyesalan dalam mata bak musang itu, matanya terlihat sendu. Tak menyeramkan seperti biasa. Jaejoong menelan rotinya setelah ia selesai mengunyahnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu? Membencimu, menjauhimu, dan melakukan hal-hal kejam lainnya. Apa kau pikir aku harus membalas perbuatanmu?" tanya Jaejoong, mata besarnya tetap memandang _intens_ ke arah Yunho.

Laki-laki berambut _brunette_ itu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Yun? Aku tidak sekejam itu. Aku memang sedikit membencimu waktu itu, tapi manusia berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekalipun kau tak meminta maaf padaku, aku akan tetap memberikan maafku. Meski aku tidak diajari hal-hal yang baik oleh orang yang seharusnya aku panggil ayah dan ibu, tapi aku tahu bagaimana menjadi manusia yang baik." tutur Jaejoong, ia kembali memakan rotinya. Jung Yunho? Ia terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Tidak kah kau tahu resikomu mengatakan hal itu, Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kata-katamu membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Kau tak bisa mencegah itu."

"Aku tahu, aku tak memiliki hak untuk melarangmu menyukai _namja_ sepertiku. Rasa yang kau miliki itu pemberian Tuhan, aku tak bisa menghendaki pemberian Tuhan." Katanya.

"Kau percaya Tuhan?"

Rasanya Jaejoong pernah mendengar pertanyaan ini sebelumnya. "Aku selalu mempercayainya. Walaupun ia tak terlihat, namun aku tahu ia lebih dekat dari apapun juga."

"Benarkah? Aku harap Tuhan juga memberimu rasa yang sama denganku padamu."

Kim Jaejoong tertawa hambar. "Ya, semoga harapanmu terkabulkan. Jadilah manusia yang baik dan sering-seringlah datang ke gereja. Aku bisa saja menyukaimu kalau kau menjadi manusia yang baik."

"_Jinjja_? Baiklah, aku akan menjadi manusia yang baik! Jangan lupa untuk menyukaiku, Jae. Bersiaplah tergila-gila padaku!" kata Yunho bersemangat sambil mengambil roti dan mengolesinya, senyuman terus tergambar di wajah tampannya. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_**Bermain-main dengan orang kaya sepertinya menarik.'**_ Batinnya. Tapi, Jaejoong segera menepis pikiran bodoh itu. Ia yakin ia normal, ia tak akan menjadi _biseksual_ seperti Junsu. Tetapi, mau tak mau Jaejoong harus mengakui kalau ia sedikit merasa nyaman dengan _namja_ yang tengah memakan roti di hadapannya. Berbeda jadinya kalau ia mengingat kejadian di Hotel Gilloon itu, seolah semua rasa nyaman berhamburan dan hilang berganti dengan dongkol yang tak berujung.

Tanpa sadar Kim Jaejoong menahan nafas ketika senyuman yang terpampang di wajah tampan Yunho ditujukan padanya. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar hebat seperti aliran listrik yang langsung membuatnya tak berkutik. Jung Yunho yang terlihat polos ini membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos.

Secepat itukah Tuhan memberinya rasa yang diungkap-ungkap Yunho?

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, mengusir pemikiran bodoh barusan. Ia yakin, ia hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho yang sekarang. Dan dua sejoli itu melanjutkan acara sarapannya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jaejoong setelah sepulang dari _mini market_. _Namja_ itu membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk persiapan seminggu ke depan. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum sambil membantu pemilik rumah membawakan belanjaan.

"Aku merasa lebih nyaman di sini." Katanya sambil menaruh sayur-sayuran dalam lemari pendingin.

"Aneh sekali. Tempat tinggalmu itu jauh lebih bagus dariku, bagaimana bisa kau lebih nyaman di tempat seperti ini." Ujar Jaejoong, ia membuka bungkus kopi dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah toples.

"Akan nyaman rasanya kalau aku tinggal denganmu." Kata _namja_ yang anteng menata sayur-sayuran itu, mencoba membuat lemari tersebut tidak terlihat penuh. Jung Yunho menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya, ia sudah selesai menatanya.

"Kau boleh saja tinggal di sini, asal kau bersiap-siap dengan resikonya."

"Apa itu?"

"Bayar uang sewa! Untuk hidupku saja aku sudah kesulitan apalagi ditambah dengan satu orang, aku bisa cepat tua karena sering marah-marah." cetus Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa.

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit. Aku akan membayar semuanya kalau kau mau, kau bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sebagai _bartender_ itu."

Kim Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti dari pekerjaanku, itu sudah seperti suatu kebiasaan untukku. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mendengar keluh kesah para pelanggan. Aku jadi mengerti, bukan hanya aku saja yang sulit menjalani kehidupan."

"Pekerjaan seperti itu tidak bisa dikatakan mulia, bahkan itu terlalu dekat dengan gemerlap manusia yang berhura-hura. Tidak kah kau tahu tak sedikit pelanggan yang menatapmu lapar seperti serigala yang siap memangsa?" cerocos Yunho, kali ini Jaejoong yang tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku akan lebih percaya bila serigala yang kau maksud adalah dirimu sendiri." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Ah, sindiran yang bagus, Tuan Kim!" cetus Yunho, Jaejoong semakin mengeraskan _volume_ tawanya.

"Ya, walau bagaimanapun juga aku tak bisa tinggal denganmu sekalipun kau memberiku banyak uang. Aku lebih takut padamu dari pada serigala sungguhan."

"Kau benar, terkadang aku merasa lebih buas dari serigala." Tutur Yunho yang langsung disetujui oleh Jaejoong dengan anggukan. Padahal Yunho sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sadar.

Drrrttt… drrrttt…

"Ah, _mianhae_, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu." Izin Jaejoong lalu ia meninggalkan Yunho di dapur, ia takut Yunho mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang yang kini meneleponnya. Go Ahra.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Apa Yunho bersamamu?" tanya Ahra _to the point_. Jaejoong mengangguk, dan ia sadar betul kalau anggukannya tidak terlihat oleh Go Ahra.

"Ya, dia masih di sini. Kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Tidak, aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja. Oh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah seperti itu? Dia tidak lagi kasar dan semena-mena padaku." Cerocos Jaejoong sedikit berbisik, sepasang mata besarnya melirik kesana-kemari takut kalau-kalau Yunho sedang menguping pembicaraannya.

"Ahh… itu, aku tidak tahu. Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Jae. Bersyukurlah." Katanya. Kim Jaejoong mendelik. _Bersyukur_?

"Apanya yang harus bersyukur? Kau pikir aku sama tidak normalnya dengan Yunho? Hey, aku ini _namja_ yang masih menyukai _yeoja_." Ujar Jaejoong agak sedikit kesal.

"Kau bilang kau _'masih'_ menyukai perempuan, berarti kemungkinan besar kau akan merubah seleramu. Oh, ayolah, Jae, menjadi seorang _biseksual_ itu tidak buruk. Setidaknya kau harus melakukan itu demi aku." Tutur Ahra.

Demi siapa tadi? Ahra? HEH?!

"_Mwo_? Kau ini… aishh, apa yang ada di kepalamu? Kau benar-benar perempuan aneh. Kau menyuruhku menjadi _biseksual_ demi tunanganmu itu? Dan aku harus menjadi _biseksual_ demi dirimu? Astaga! Kau sama gilanya dengan Yunho!" cetus Jaejoong, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan ucapan perempuan dalam telepon itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ahra dengan percaya dirinya. Jaejoong mendecih pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu aku, _eoh_? Aku ini seorang _bartender_, dan aku sering sekali dirayu. Maka dari itu aku juga sering merayu. Lupakan saja kata-kataku waktu itu, itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan. Sekarang, bisakah aku tutup teleponnya, _nuna_?" cerocos Jaejoong tak sabaran. Bohong sekali kalau ia tak menyukai Go Ahra, tetapi ia menyukai perempuan itu hanya beberapa saat saja. Tidak benar-benar suka.

"_Omoo_… kau mempermainkanku, Kim Jaejoong?" ujar Ahra _shock_. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu? Bukankah justru kau yang mempermainkanku? Kau berniat memanfaatkan perasaanku padamu, 'kan? Dan dengan bodohnya kau menyuruhku menjadi seorang _biseksual_ demi dirimu. Kalau aku mau, aku akan melakukannya tanpa perintahmu, tanpa perintah siapapun."

"_Arasseo_, analisamu benar. _Mianhae_, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Boleh kututup teleponnya? Aku tak mau Yunho curiga."

"Sebentar… aku akan bicara tiga puluh detik lagi!" tukas Ahra cepat, Jaejoong mendesah pelan. Hanya tiga puluh detik? Detik, 'kan?

"Bicaralah, waktumu sudah dua puluh tujuh detik lagi." Kata Jaejoong sadis.

"Jangan buat Yunho marah, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya. Oh, jangan lupa menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Dan untukmu, jaga diri baik-baik, _ne_?"

Plip!

"_Mwo_?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia menatap ponselnya nanar. Ahra yang memutuskan sambungan telepon dan itu membuatnya sedikit kaget. Dengan cepat, ia mengantongi kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ yang tengah dipakainya.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu, Jae?" tanya Yunho keluar dari balik tembok, seketika Jaejoong tergeragap kaget.

"Ah, itu… bukan siapa-siapa, hanya salah sambung." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Salah sambung? Lalu kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah, dia keras kepala. Dia bersikeras kalau akulah orang yang dicarinya." Kata Jaejoong, lalu ia tertawa hambar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dengan kebingungannya.

~oOo~

Bloodthirsty by KENzeira

~oOo~

_Namja_ pemilik bibir plum itu tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman pada setiap pelanggan yang ditemuinya. Sepertinya malam ini _mood_ Kim Jaejoong sedang baik. Changmin yang melihat itu mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, meskipun ia sedikit agak heran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _hyung_? Kau seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan lotre satu milyar." Celetuk Changmin. Jaejoong tak menghiraukan celetukan bosnya, ia tetap fokus melayani pelanggannya yang minta berbagai macam minuman keras.

"Ah, aku di abaikan." Keluh Changmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Mian_, aku sibuk. Akan aku ceritakan nanti, oke?" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali melayani pelanggannya. Sesekali ia ikut mengelap gelas-gelas itu.

"YO!" sahut seseorang dengan lantang sambil menepak bahu _bartender_ cantik tersebut. Kim Jaejoong hendak marah tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya berpapasan dengan mata seseorang yang amat dikenalnya.

"Choi Siwon! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" cetus Jaejoong, Siwon—_namja_ yang menepuk bahu Jaejoong tersebut tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau bekerja di sini. Kau jahat sekali, Jae." Ujar Siwon dengan intonasi manja yang dibuat-buat. Kim Jaejoong terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, _sorry_, aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahumu. Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk. Bagaimana café fifteen?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejauh ini pelanggan masih ramai. Semenjak kau memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, aku jadi tidak semangat lagi. Aku tak punya teman mengobrol, mereka semua terlalu pasif padaku hanya karena aku pemilik café itu. Menyebalkan." Keluh Siwon lalu melirik ke arah laki-laki berwajah _babyface_ di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jika aku memiliki waktu senggang, aku akan berkunjung ke cafému. Oh, perkenalkan, ini Shim Changmin. Dia pemilik utama _Bar_ Mirotic." Ujar Jaejoong lalu memperkenalkan _namja_ di sebelahnya, Changmin membungkuk sopan.

"Shim Changmin _imnida_." Katanya.

"Choi Siwon, panggil saja Siwon." Kata Siwon ramah sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya. Ck! "Kudengar, ada _Bar_ Mirotic baru yang sedang dibangun. Apa aku benar?" tanyanya. Changmin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ayahku membangunnya di Paris. Kebetulan beliau memiliki rekan bisnis di sana, bisa dibilang ayahku dan rekan bisnisnya itu adalah sahabat karib. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" cerocos Changmin, Siwon tersenyum lagi. Aih aih…

"Siapa yang tidak tahu _Bar_ Mirotic? Meskipun aku bukan peminum, tetapi aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk minum." Katanya. Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Changmin tersenyum. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Sepertinya ada yang melupakan keberadaanku." Canda Jaejoong yang langsung dihadiahi tawa oleh kedua temannya.

"_Mianhae_. Oh, jam berapa kau pulang, Jae? Aku ingin mengantarmu." Tawar Siwon.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri?" cetus Jaejoong pura-pura kesal.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Di sini terlalu bising." Ujarnya sambil memandang Dj yang memain-mainkan benda piringan hitam dengan tombol-tombol di hadapannya. Sepasang mata besar Jaejoong ikut memandang ke arah Dj. Benar, terlalu bising sampai bicarapun harus sedikit berteriak.

"Aku pulang jam empat, masih satu jam lagi. Kalau kau tidak mau menunggu, tak perlu mengantarku. Kita bisa mengobrol kapan-kapan." Usul Jaejoong. Walau bagaimanapun ia takut dengan reaksi Yunho jika _namja_ itu tahu kalau Jaejoong membawa laki-laki ke rumahnya. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya tak mau membuat Yunho marah. Bukankah Jaejoong harus menghargai perasaan orang?

"_Gwaenchana_, aku akan menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan pakaiannya yang semula, Jaejoong menemui Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di luar. Laki-laki nan jangkung itu tersenyum simpul saat _namja_ yang ditunggunya sudah siap untuk diantar pulang.

"Kau masih hobi berganti-ganti mobil?" tanya Jaejoong saat ia dan Siwon sudah duduk di dalam mobil Range Rover berwarna merah metalik. Laki-laki yang memegang kemudi itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, tapi sepertinya aku sudah nyaman dengan mobil ini." Jawabnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, lalu tak lama kemudian kau akan menggantinya lagi. Aku sudah tahu watakmu." Cibir Jaejoong, Siwon tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu ia memakai sabuk pengaman diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin dan mobil itupun bergerak.

"Kau pengingat yang baik rupanya." Puji Siwon, sepasang jumantannya terfokus ke jalanan Kota Seoul.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak duduk di mobil mewahmu. Rasanya rindu juga." Ujar laki-laki beriris doe besar tersebut. _Namja_ bermarga Choi itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau lebih merindukan duduk di mobil mewahku dari pada padaku, begitu? Ah… kau jahat sekali, Jae." Kata Siwon pura-pura ngambek dengan memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan. Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

"Aih aih… sejak kapan kau jadi tukang ngambek? Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu. Kau boss pertama yang sangat baik padaku."

"_Jinjja_? Mau aku beritahu sesuatu tidak?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik ke arah _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku hanya baik padamu, lho." Godanya. Mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat tangan kanan Jaejoong refleks menutup mulutnya yang sedang tertawa.

"Aku tersanjung, Tuan Choi." Celetuk Jaejoong lalu kembali tenggelam dalam tawanya. Bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, Choi Siwon adalah sosok laki-laki yang baik hati. Ia tak pernah membandingkan derajat seseorang dari seberapa banyak kekayaan yang dimiliki, Siwon adalah sosok bijak. Siapapun yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak, Jaejoong yakin wanita itu adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Tentu saja, kau harus tersanjung." Ujar Siwon bangga. Selama beberapa menit lamanya dua manusia itu terdiam, seolah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. "Ah, bolehkah aku sering berkunjung ke tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Siwon akhirnya. Jaejoong terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, ia agak bingung.

"Ummm… tentu saja." Jawabnya ragu.

"Aku sedikit lupa letak tempat tinggalmu. Apa masuk ke gang yang itu?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah gang yang sempit.

"Iya, itu. Kita berhenti di sini saja. Gang itu tidak terlalu besar untuk dimasuki mobil seperti ini. Meskipun muat, aku tidak yakin apakah mobil ini akan baik-baik saja tanpa lecet setelah keluar dari gang." Cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Kau benar," katanya sambil menghentikan mobil dan mematikan mesin, dengan cepat ia membuka sabuk pengaman. Demikian pula dengan apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan. "Tapi, izinkan aku mengantarmu sampai depan rumah, oke?"

"Baiklah, berjalan kaki tidak cukup jauh."

Dan dua manusia dengan berbagai perbedaan itupun berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama kala salah satu di antara mereka membuat lelucon. Kaya miskin tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk tetap berteman. Sampai kemudian keduanya sudah berada tepat di pagar flat kecil Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku akan merindukanmu." Ujar Siwon dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Lucu sekali, kita seperti sepasang kekasih saja." Celetuk Jaejoong lalu melambaikan tangannya saat kedua kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Jae…" langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika Siwon memanggilnya, dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang demi melihat Siwon yang barusan memanggilnya. _Namja_ pemilik bibir semerah _cherry_ itu bisa melihat kegugupan di wajah Choi Siwon. Kenapa?

"_Ye_?"

"Bolehkan… aku menyukaimu? Aku—ah, sulit sekali rasanya. Tetapi, yang jelas, aku tak melihatmu sebagai teman. Aku menyukaimu—ya, aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman, sahabat, atau ikatan apapun yang tak terikat dengan perasaan. Aku… Memiliki perasaan padamu, bolehkah?" tutur Siwon gugup. Kim Jaejoong tercengang di tempat.

Kenapa semua orang di sekitarnya seolah berubah haluan menjadi seorang, aishh… _you_-_know_-_what_! Di mulai dari Junsu, lalu Yunho, dan sekarang Siwon! Apakah Changmin juga akan menyusul? Atau justru Kim Jaejoong-lah yang menyusul?

"Aku bisa gila..." Gumam Jaejoong pelan, ia yakin Choi Siwon tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa jawabanmu, Jae? Aku tak memaksamu menyukaiku, aku hanya ingin jujur saja. Aku tak mau lagi berpura-pura menjadi boss yang baik seperti ketika kau masih bekerja di Caféku. Sudah cukup lama aku menyimpan perasaan aneh ini."

"Aku tak punya hak melarangmu. Akan lebih baik bila kau tak menyukaiku. Kau tahu aku ini sama sepertimu, aku laki-laki. Kau harus mempertimbangkan itu." Ujar Jaejoong yakin. Choi Siwon tersenyum samar, senyum kepedihan.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir aku ini gila." Lirih Siwon. Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia bingung setengah mati. Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong normal!

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Itu saja. Tapi, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan membuatmu sepertiku."

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Kata Jaejoong, ia merasa kalau Siwon sedang mengancamnya.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Belum sempat bibir plum itu menjawab, Siwon sudah menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati, semoga semua ini hanya mimpi. Setelah ini ia akan bangun dan mendapati hidupnya baik-baik saja tanpa pengakuan bodoh laki-laki yang kini sedang memeluknya.

Dan—UPS!

BRAKKK!

Seseorang dengan kasarnya menyeret tubuh Siwon yang tengah memeluk Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermarga Choi tersebut terpental ke dinding, sedangkan yang barusan menjadi korban pelukan hanya melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilihatnya.

Jung Yunho, dengan wajah marahnya yang mengerikan. Sepasang mata musangnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Kim Jaejoong mundur selangkah ketika sepasang yang memandangnya tajam dan menusuk itu beralih ke arahnya.

"Y-Yunh…" kata Jaejoong. Astaga! Suaranya sampai mencicit seperti tikus yang terjepit!

Detik berikutnya—entah karena mata Jaejoong yang tidak fokus atau apa, Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, _namja_ yang tengah marah besar itu mengangkat tubuh jaejoong. Menggendongnya dengan gaya layaknya membawa karung beras.

Choi Siwon? Laki-laki itu melebarkan matanya kaget. Keberaniannya hilang ibarat ditelan bumi. Kekuatan laki-laki yang barusan menyeretnya menjauh dari Jaejoong benar-benar kuat! Seperti sepasang tangan baja yang tak dimiliki manusia. Siwon hanya bisa terpaku memandang Jaejoong yang dibawa dengan paksa ke dalam flatnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong selanjutnya?

~oOo~

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_Balasan Reviews_

_Vic89 : Yunho kumat? nggak tuh :) sudah terjawab yaa…_

_Meirah1111 : Hahahaha ampun xD Di sini udah lumayan banyak 'kan yunjae momentnya?_

_NaraYuuki : Nde, ringan-ringan :) Tap entahlah di chapter ke tujuh nanti xD_

_JungJaema : Hmmmm~ bilangnya sama Kyuhyun ya supaya jujur sama Jaejae :D Ngelindungin Yunho? Uhm, itu rahasia perusahaan xD *ditoyor*_

_YunHolic : Hahahaha hati-hati imajinasinya akan semakin liar di chapter depan xD Kenz juga sama nih o.O #plak_

_RedsXiah : Nah, sudah ada YunJae momentnya :D_

_Js-ie : Hihihi tunggu jawabannya setelah pesan-pesan yang satu ini xD tenatng aja, slow. Nanti juga terjawab apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kok ^^ hehehe_

_Lipminnie : Uh, yaya berdo'alah semoga Jaejoong nggak ngaish tahu ke Kyuhyun :D Nah, pertanyaan terakhir sudah terjawab di sini :)_

_JenniferSofieM : Haai Jennifeeer~ Aku Kenz ^^ senangnya dapat reviewer baru. Hihihi terima kasih atas review-nya. Pantengin terus, ne? ^^_

_Pusycat3 : Hehehe terima kasiiiih~ *hug* semoga suka terus sama YunJae yaa, jangan cuma sesaat aja ^^ Oh untuk pertanyaanmu yang di ff oneshot Catatonik Stupor akan dijawab di sini saja ya :) _

_Keadaan stupor seperti patung tanpa gerakan? Iya_

_Apakah itu berbahaya? Tidak, akan tetapi jika terus menerus dalam keadaan seperti itu akan menimbulkan banyak penyakit ^^_

_Apa penderita bisa tiba-tiba tidak bisa bernafas tanpa disadari? Uh, bingung nih. Tapi sepertinya tidak ya ^^_

_Katalepsi dan grimas itu apa? Hmmm apa ya? Penderita terdapat grimas dan katalepsi, yang itu artinya ia bisa mendadak sembuh. Keluar dari keadaan stupor yang dideritanya. Kira-kira seperti itulah ^^ *bingung sendiri*_

_Nah, sudah terjawab semua 'kan? Semoga puas dengan jawabannya ^^_

_ : Ini diaa~ mian rada lama :)_

_Resshi Jung Yjs II : Iya dong harus yaaa *maksa* xD Oh, terima kasih sudah add di facebook *peluuuk* #Authorlebay :D_

_CheftyClouds : ChangKyu sepasang kekasih? Hihihihi mungkin iya :D Nah, di sini banyak 'kan? Yunhonya juga nginep sesuai harapanmu :) hehehe Gomawo juga sudah review ^^_

_Himawari Ezuki : Yaa kenapa? :D Ini sudah update, chingu ^^_

_SimVir : Ini sudah ada YunJae momentnya ^^ _

_Meybi : Hahahaha bukan :D bapaknya Jae kemana yah? O.o *nyariin dikantong doraemon*_

_Irengiovanny : Cieee :D Hahahaha ayo paksa JJ jatuh cinta sama Yunhoo xD *plak*_

_Eun Blingbling : Hahahaha ini sudah lumayan YunJae momentnya :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^ Nah lho, abisnya aku kasihan sama Ahra. Dia selalu aja jadi pengganggu, nenek lampir menyebalkan :D Sesekali dia jadi peran penting buat YunJae disini~ :)_

_Pelangi Senja : welcome back ^^ Masa lalu Yunho masih lama :) mungkin tiga atau empat chapter lagi ^^ hehehe_

_Rimmiejae : Arigatouuuu~~ *hug* :D Sudah nih YunJae momentnya :D_

_Wattirah : Ah, gomawo ^^ semoga suka dengan ff ini :) *ngarep*_

_AN_

_Heloooooo mina-samaaa~~! I'm come back dengan membaca chapter 6 :D Hihihihi Terima kasih yang sudah memberi reviewsnya, aku sangat senang moment ketika aku membalas reviews kalian. Berasa deket :3_

_Oh, PEMBERITAHUAN! Mungkin di chapter depan ratingnya akan aku naikkan dari T menjadi M. Why? Karena… yeah, ada deh :p tapi aku nggak janji bikin NC yaa :) karena terakhir di cek, ternyata usiaku masih jauh untuk membuat adegan itu xD_

_Udah ah, kepanjangan nih kayaknya curcolnya :D_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 7

…

**..**

_**Note : **_

_**Aku harap kalian tidak men-skip tulisan-tulisan tertentu, aku sangat menghargai kalian jika kalian membacanya tanpa ada yang di-skip ^^**_

**W**arning**W**arning**W**arning

Previous :

"Y-Yunh…" kata Jaejoong. Astaga! Suaranya sampai mencicit seperti tikus yang terjepit!

Detik berikutnya—entah karena mata Jaejoong yang tidak fokus atau apa, Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, _namja_ yang tengah marah besar itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong. Menggendongnya dengan gaya layaknya membawa karung beras.

Choi Siwon? Laki-laki itu melebarkan matanya kaget. Keberaniannya hilang ibarat ditelan bumi. Kekuatan laki-laki yang barusan menyeretnya menjauh dari Jaejoong benar-benar kuat! Seperti sepasang tangan baja yang tak dimiliki manusia. Siwon hanya bisa terpaku memandang Jaejoong yang dibawa dengan paksa ke dalam rumahnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kim Jaejoong selanjutnya?

~oOo~

Jung Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang tak seberapa besar itu. Ia masih _stay_ di flat Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menginginkan untuk tetap di sini. Sesuatu yang hangat dan terasa nyaman.

Sepasang mata musangnya memandang kosong langit-langit kamar ini. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya. Sesekali ia mendesah bosan, sudah lama ia menunggu Kim Jaejoong kembali ke sini. Rupanya _namja_ berparas cantik itu mungkin masih asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

Keberuntungan bagi seorang Jung Yunho yang beberapa waktu lalu bersikap tidak pantas pada Jaejoong, ia tetap diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh laki-laki itu. Tak ada manusia yang sebaik dia, itulah yang ada di pikiran Yunho. Kim Jaejoong benar-benar terlalu baik. Bahkan ia tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Seolah semuanya hanya angin lalu.

Laki-laki berambut _brunette_ itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia semakin jatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong yang baik. Yunho tak segan-segan menggantungkan seluruh harapannya pada _namja_ itu, karena pada dasarnya memang Jaejoong-lah yang membuatnya lebih berharap pada hidup.

Jung Yunho mendudukan dirinya, ia berpikir untuk membeli berbagai bahan makanan dan mempersiapkannya untuk Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu pasti lelah setelah semalaman bekerja. Yunho berpikir untuk membuatkan Jaejoong _kimchi_. Dengan semangat yang meluap-luap ia beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Karena terlalu semangat, ia lupa kalau ini masih sangat pagi. Tentu saja semua _mini_ _market_ masih tutup. Dengan bodohnya ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia mendadak menjadi bodoh? Yunho melangkahkan kakinya hendak kembali ke flat, namun pandangannya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya urung untuk segera kembali.

Sebuah mobil Range Rover berwarna merah metalik terparkir di sisi jalan dekat gang yang menuju ke arah tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Yunho semakin tersentak ketika melihat dua orang keluar dari mobil itu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana postur tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan ia yakin mata musangnya memang menangkap sosok itu!

Buku-buku jarinya memutih kala Yunho menggempalkan tangannya kuat. Ia marah. Akhirnya ia mengikuti Jaejoong dengan laki-laki yang berpengawakan tinggi itu. Ia ingin tahu sejauh mana Kim Jaejoong berbuat seperti ini padanya. Rasanya Yunho ingin segera menghajar _namja_ yang bersama pujaan hatinya itu kala _namja_ tersebut membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

Demi Tuhan, Yunho tak pernah membuat Jaejoong tertawa selantang itu. Rasa iri dan cemburu membuat akal sehatnya menipis sedikit demi sedikit. Terlebih saat _namja_ jangkung itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Jaejoong. Penolakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya sebelum laki-laki itu memeluk pujaan hatinya seenaknya. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho geram adalah, Kim Jaejoong yang tak mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

Semua yang dilihat Yunho terasa mem_blur_. Ia merasa kepalanya sedikit berdenyut dan detik berikutnya ia nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. Amarah sudah menutupi semuanya. Dan yang lebih berbahaya adalah… Yunho mulai merasa 'haus'.

Dengan kasar Yunho menarik kerah belakang laki-laki yang memeluk Jaejoong dan melemparnya ke dinding. Laki-laki bermata doe itu tersentak kaget, ia hanya mematung. Yunho mengalihkan tatapan marahnya pada Jaejoong, ia tahu _namja_ cantik itu ketakutan. Terbukti saat sepasang mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong tajam, laki-laki itu refleks memundurkan kakinya ke belakang.

Yunho menggendong Jaejoong layaknya membawa karung beras. Ia tak mau mengurusi laki-laki yang memeluk Jaejoong barusan, ia benar-benar bisa hilang kendali dan membunuh _namja_ jangkung itu. Lebih baik ia membawa Jaejoong dan mengurungnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois.

'Cklek'

Yunho mengunci pintu dan membawa laki-laki di bahunya menuju kamar. Seletah sampai, Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong ke ranjang dengan kasar sampai ranjang itu berderit.

"Kau membuatku marah!" geram Yunho sambil menatap tajam sepasang mata doe besar yang sudah mulai basah itu.

"Y-Yunh… i-itu tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. A-aku tidak menyukainya!" ujar Jaejoong bergetar, ia terlalu takut. Jung Yunho yang kejam sudah kembali lagi. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tadi tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Ia sudah melanggar perintah Go Ahra untuk tidak membuat seorang Jung Yunho marah. Jaejoong harus menerima akibatnya.

Sepasang mata Yunho beralih ke arah lemari pakaian. Laki-laki itu melangkah dan membuka lemari tersebut, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai puas saat sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dua pasang dasi. Kim Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang dengan erat, tak lupa kedua kakinya pun menjadi korban ikatan dasi tersebut.

Jaejoong meringis. "Y-Yunho… Sakit." Katanya. Sayang, Yunho tak mau mendengar rintihan orang yang kini tengah terikat tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

Jung Yunho memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia benar-benar haus. Pandangannya mulai buram. Susah payah ia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Kim Jaejoong, namun rasa haus itu tak bisa ditahan. Benar-benar sulit untuk ditahan.

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu sudah seperti hidangan yang menggugah selera. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya—termasuk Jung Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho menekan dengan kuat kedua pipi yang seputih susu itu, membuat Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya tepat ke arah wajah Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atasnya.

"Y-Yun, _mianhae_… Kumohon, jangan siksa aku seperti ini…!"

"Aku haus, Jae. Kau membuatku haus." Ujar Yunho dengan mimik muka datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi tatapannya tetap menusuk. Sementara Yunho memandang mangsanya lapar, Jaejoong bersusah payah membuka ikatan dasi yang melilit di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir berbentuk hati itu menekan kuat bibir plum milik Jaejoong. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sepasang mata doe itu membelalak lebar. Tekanannya begitu kuat sampai Jaejoong terpaksa membuka mulutnya.

"Enghh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat lidah tak bertulang itu memulai aksinya dengan memasuki mulutnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian mata besarnya yang indah tertutup menikmati ciuman Yunho. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Jung Yunho pencium yang handal.

Demi Tuhan, Kim Jaejoong tak pernah melakukan ciuman sampai waktu yang cukup lama seperti ini! Ia hanya sanggup berciuman sampai lima menit. Tak seperti Yunho yang seolah memiliki persediaan nafas sampai bisa melakukan ciuman lebih dari lima menit!

_Namja_ pemilik rambut _almond_ pirang itu mencoba memberontak kala ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Tak lama kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciumannya yang menyisakan benang saliva di antara bibir keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, cobalah buka hatimu, Jae. Cobalah untuk berusaha mencintaiku. Jika kau tetap tidak bisa mencintaiku, setidaknya kau harus mencoba menyukaiku." Tutur Yunho, kali ini entah kenapa pandangannya tidak setajam tadi.

Kim Jaejoong hanya terdiam, mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada _namja_ yang barusan menciumnya.

Jung Yunho menatap ke arah bibir plum yang agak membengkak itu. "Aku tak mau kalau harus menyakitimu seperti ini. Kaulah yang memaksaku melakukan ini. Aku memang seorang _sadomasokisme_, tetapi aku takkan menyiksa orang yang aku cintai. Aku akan melakukan _itu_ padamu dengan cara lembut."

"Jangan, Yun. Jangan lakukan _itu_ padaku." Lirih Jaejoong, nafasnya sudah stabil. Sepasang mata doe besar itu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sendu, seolah memohon Yunho untuk tidak menyetubuhinya.

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku marah. Kau membuatku haus. Kepalaku sakit, Jae. Rasanya sangat pusing dan aku butuh darahmu untuk penetrasi sakitku ini. Kepalaku sangat sakit. Namun aku sungguh tak mau menyakitimu lagi." Kali ini tatapan Yunho benar-benar berubah, tatapan itu terlihat sangat sedih.

Kim Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat. Analisanya yang mengatakan kalau Jung Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida semakin kuat. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Yunho sedang haus dan itu membahayakan diri Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu bisa membunuhnya.

Lepas!

Akhirnya dasi yang terikat di tangan Jaejoong lepas. Sebuah ide yang bisa dibilang gila terlintas dalam benaknya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah terlepas ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho yang menindihnya. Yunho tak melakukan perlawanan, ia terdiam dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat. Jaejoong membuka ikatan di kakinya juga.

Setelah itu ia melangkah mencari-cari sesuatu dalam meja nakasnya. Jung Yunho sedikit kaget ketika Jaejoong memegang pisau di lengan kanannya.

'_**Apakah Jaejoong akan membunuhku?'**_ batin Yunho.

Tapi pemikiran itu luntur seketika saat Jaejoong dengan cepat mengiris jari telunjuknya sendiri dengan pisau itu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat darah keluar dari jarinya. Yunho terpaku dibuatnya saat _namja_ cantik itu menghampirinya.

"Cepat isap jariku!" bentak Jaejoong. Yunho semakin terpaku.

"J-Jae… kenapa…" kali ini justru laki-laki bermarga Jung tersebut yang suaranya bergetar.

Melihat Yunho tak bereaksi apapun membuat Jaejoong menghisap sendiri jari telunjuknya. Tanpa perlu dikomando, ia mencium bibir Yunho. Berniat untuk memberikan darahnya lewat ciuman yang dilakukannya.

Yunho terpejam, namun ia menyesap dengan kuat lidah Jaejoong yang terdapat darah tersebut. Darah itu terasa sangat manis bagi Yunho. Ia sangat menyukainya dan perlahan rasa sakit di kepalanya berkurang. Darah yang diberi Jaejoong memang tak seberapa, tetapi itu mampu membuat denyutan di kepalanya tak begitu terasa.

Kim Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya sendiri ketika Yunho selesai menyesap darah di lidahnya. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Yunho.

Sepasang mata musang itu memandang bingung ke arah Jaejoong. Apa alasan _namja_ cantik itu melakukan hal demikian? Yunho merasa tak perlu menanyakannya karena ia yakin kalau Jaejoong melakukan itu karena laki-laki itu mulai menyukainya. Yunho yakin itu.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati. Jung Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak," katanya. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kau sudah menyukaiku rupanya." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata. "Apa?"

"Kau melakukan itu karena kau menyukaiku. Katakan, sejak kapan kau tahu kalau aku adalah… kau tahu itu apa."

Kali ini laki-laki dengan rambut _almond_ itu terdiam. Yunho salah mengartikan perbuatannya barusan. Jaejoong melakukan itu karena ia tahu kalau posisinya dalam bahaya. Yunho bisa saja membunuhnya jika kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap entah kemana.

"Jae?"

Panggilan Yunho mengembalikannya pada realita. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengar kalimatku barusan?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa?"

"Kau tahu aku adalah makhluk hibrida?"

Kim Jaejoong terdiam lagi. Barusan Yunho mengatakan kalau ia makhluk hibrida, itu semakin menguatkan dugaan—tidak, tapi fakta kalau memang Yunho-lah dicari agen rahasia.

_Namja_ yang lebih pendek dari Yunho itu memutar bola matanya ke bawah. Mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Sejak kapan?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia akan dianggap gila kalau berkata bahwa baru sekaranglah ia tahu Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida. Itu sama saja mencari malaikat kematian untuk mencabut nyawanya. "Aku tahu sejak kejadian di Hotel Giloon itu." Jawabnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya selama itu? Lalu, apa alasanmu tidak melaporkanku pada Kyuhyun?"

'_**Apa katanya? Kyuhyun?'**_ batin Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermarga Kim itu memutar otak mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan dalam benaknya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Jung Yunho tahu soal Kyuhyun? Sejauh itukah ia menguntit Jaejoong?

"Aku…" Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia benar-benar akan mati saat ini juga kalau ia berkata akan melaporkan Yunho pada Kyuhyun jika mereka sudah bertemu.

"Aku?" Yunho mengulang kata Jaejoong, isyarat kalau ia membutuhkan kalimat lanjutannya.

"Aku pikir itu tidak perlu. Lagipula kau sudah tidak membahayakan orang di sekitar, bukan?" kata Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Ia mana tahu kegiatan Yunho di luar.

Yunho mengangguk. "Mm-hmm, namun aku bisa membahayakanmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku lebih tahu kalau kau tidak akan membahayakan orang yang kau cintai. Aku benar, bukan?"

Yunho tertegun, lalu seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. Rupanya senyuman itu tak bertahan sampai hitungan ketiga karena kejadian selanjutnya adalah Yunho yang memeluk erat laki-laki di hadapannya. Kini giliran Jaejoong yang tertegun. Jaejoong bisa merasakan ada aura bahagia yang menguar dari tubuh beraroma citrus itu.

"_Saranghae_, Joongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ujar suara _baritone_ tepat di antara ceruk leher Jaejoong. Ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh yang diam-diam menyusup ke hati Jaejoong tanpa permisi. Sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Terlebih saat laki-laki itu mengucapkan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

"A-aku juga," kata Jaejoong bohong. Tetapi ia tidak yakin kalau dirinya memang berbohong. Jung Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia sampai rasanya aku bisa mati dengan tenang kapan saja. Aku tak perlu takut pada diriku sendiri, karena aku sudah menemukan kembali nafas yang memang seharusnya ada di sisiku. Seperti saat ini. Aku takkan membiarkan nafasku pergi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji." Tutur Yunho tulus.

Entah dorongan dari mana yang bisa membuat Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho. Tangannya refleks dan semakin membuat pelukan dua manusia itu mengerat. Tak ada yang berani melepaskan. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian ada sesuatu yang berlendir yang menekan kuat leher Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho.

"Enghh… Yunh!" pekik Jaejoong.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ujar Yunho lalu menyesap kuat leher Jaejoong—membuat tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya.

Kim Jaejoong menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya. "Tidakhh… Aku tidak mau, Yunhh… Aku mohonhh…"

"Aku tak bisa menahan lagi, Joongie."

Ini gawat. Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan seks pertamanya dilakukan dengan seorang laki-laki. Ia tak pernah membayangkannya. Sejauh ini ia baik-baik saja meski dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berpindah haluan. Sejauh ini ia normal.

Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style._ Dan detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan kalau ia tengah dibaringkan pada sesuatu yang empuk. Ranjangnya. Tangan dengan kulit kecokelatan itu mengusap dengan lembut tiap inci wajah Jaejoong. Sepasang mata musangnya menatap _intens_ ke arah mata besar yang berada di bawahnya. Tanpa perlu dikomando, bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho menempel pada bibir plum Jaejoong.

Mata doe besar itu mengernyit sambil terpejam. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa melawan orang yang kini tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Padahal ia yakin ia bisa menerjang tubuh atletis itu dengan kedua tangannya. Namun sesuatu yang terasa memabukkan menahannya.

Yunho menyesap kuat bibir atas Jaejoong. Dan kegilaan yang lainnya adalah, Jaejoong membalas menyesap bibir bawah Yunho! Otaknya tak berfungsi dengan baik saat ini. Dunia seorang laki-laki normal—Kim Jaejoong berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Benar-benar berputar sampai rasanya semua terlihat gelap. Bersamaan dengan kenistaan yang tengah ia perbuat. Tak hanya menyesap, kini Yunho mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen satu-persatu deretan gigi _namja_ cantik itu. Lalu mulai bergulat lidah.

Sementara kini mereka melakukan _french kiss_, Jaejoong tak menyadari kalau tangan Yunho sedang membuka kancing bajunya.

"Enghh!" Jaejoong mengerang dan ciuman itu terpaksa terlepas karena erangannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di antara _nipple_-nya. Bibir hati itu beralih menuju telinga kanan _namja_ cantik itu. Menjilati dan menggigit kecil telinga yang kini mulai berwarna kemerahan. Sementara tangan kananya bekerja memainkan _nipple_ Jaejoong secara bergantian.

Semuanya terasa memabukkan. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, yang pasti saat ini Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmatinya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuatnya terasa melayang dan terbang.

Dia tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Dan suara desahan-desahan memenuhi kamar itu. Pergumulan itu terus berlanjut. Tak peduli kenistaan yang mereka perbuat akan memberikan dosa yang luar biasa.

Perbuatan dosa yang nikmat luar biasa.

~oOo~

_Karena kau,_

_Ada suatu dunia yang indah di sini._

~oOo~

Kim Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Cahaya memenuhi ruangan kamarnya yang membuatnya terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Sepasang mata doe besar itu memandang langit-langit kamar itu.

Tak sampai satu menit ia mencoba mendudukkan diri, sesekali laki-laki itu meringis kala merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Lalu ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kim Jaejoong tak menemukan Jung Yunho di sampingnya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah ia mengambil handuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket. Dan ia sangat tidak sabar untuk membersihkannya, terlebih lagi membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri itu.

Air dari _shower_ itu menyegarkannya. Kim Jaejoong tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu dengan Yunho. Padahal ia yakin kalau dirinya normal. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia membiarkan Jung Yunho merampas keperjakaannya. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia menikmati semua itu.

"Brengsek!" racaunya. Entah untuk siapa kata kasar itu ia tujukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shim Changmin melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul tujuh malam Kim Jaejoong belum juga datang ke _bar_-nya. Biasanya laki-laki itu selalu datang lebih awal. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Changmin gelisah. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa _hyung_-nya.

"Kau terlihat gelisah, Min-_ah_."

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Changmin. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Cho Kyuhyun tengah duduk di _bar stool_ tepat di hadapannya—hanya terhalang oleh _counter_ _bar_.

Shim Changmin tersenyum seribu watt. "Kau kemari lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau tidak berniat mengusirku, bukan?" tanyanya khawatir.

Laki-laki yang tinggi bak tiang listrik itu tertawa pelan. "_Aniyo_, aku justru senang kau lebih sering kemari. Akhir-akhir ini kau pasti memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Ya, seperti itulah." Katanya. Padahal dari awal Cho Kyuhyun menjadi agen rahasia, ia juga memiliki banyak waktu luang. Hanya saja kesempatan itu tak membuatnya siap menemui Shim Changmin. Ia terlalu takut kalau perasaannya akan diketahui oleh laki-laki itu. Ia takut Changmin menganggapnya sampah yang menjijikkan.

"Kau merindukanku, _eoh_?" goda Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencibir, namun ia tak mampu menghilangkan rona kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kau sedang gelisah?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi sejak kau di sini."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali," katanya datar.

"Hey Kyu, kau melihat Jaejoong _hyung_ tidak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia belum datang. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya? Oh, ayolah Shim Changmin, kau membuatku cemburu. Lagipula dia sudah dewasa. Tidak akan ada yang berniat menculiknya." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Kau benar, tak seharusnya aku membuat Kyunnie-ku cemburu. Aku tidak mau mati ditembak."

"Kau pikir aku akan menembakmu? Dasar bodoh."

Pasangan Changmin & Kyuhyun itu mengobrol cukup lama. Dan Kim Jaejoong masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Bahkan ketika Dj sudah datang dan memainkan piringan hitamnya. Semua orang yang mencari kesenangan sementara itu berdansa ria di _dance_ _floor_. Menikmati dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Come_ _on_, _bitch_! _Touch_ _me_ _again_!" kata-kata nan kasar itu keluar dari mulut sang Dj. Semua orang semakin menggila. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang keadaan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Ponsel Shim Changmin bergetar di saku celananya. Changmin merogoh ponsel itu dan menemukan nama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang menghubunginya. Dengan cepat ia memencet tombol jawab.

"_Hyung_, kau kemana saja?" tanya Changmin setengah berteriak. Ia melangkah meninggalkan keramaian itu menuju tempat yang agak sepi.

"Aku sedang tak enak badan. Hari ini aku tak bisa bekerja." Kata suara di seberang sana. Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Apa perlu aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Melihat keadaanmu dan memberi beberapa bahan makanan. Saat sakit yang paling tidak enak adalah ketika kau terbaring sendiri." Jawabnya.

"_Aniyo_! Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Changmin terdiam beberapa detik. "Oke. Istirahat yang banyak, _hyung_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Ya."

_Plip_. Telepon di tutup oleh Changmin dan ia segera kembali menemui Kyuhyun yang masih anteng memperhatikan orang-orang berdansa. Seperti lautan neraka. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang melepas pakaian atasnya, membuat para wanita berdecak kagum melihat betapa seksinya tubuh bagian atas itu.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Changmin setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum samar.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan bisa berdansa se-erotis itu."

"Kau ingin aku berdansa dengamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, kali ini lebih cepat. "_Aniyo_,"

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya beralih pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh sama tinggi dengannya yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Oh? Kau mencari Jaejoong _hyung_?" tanya Changmin saat laki-laki itu sudah di hadapannya.

"Ya, di mana dia?"

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Katanya sedang sakit. Kau mau menitip pesan untuknya?" tawar Changmin. Laki-laki itu menggeleng

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menemuinya nanti." Katanya. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Siwon! Kau Choi Siwon, 'kan?" ujar Kyuhyun. Merasa hafal dengan suara itu, Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang memang sendari tadi berada di sebelahnya. Hanya saja laki-laki bermarga Cho itu sibuk memandangi orang-orang yang berdansa, sehingga posisinya membelakangi Siwon.

"Ya! Kyuhyun! Bagaimana bisa kau ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Siwon antusias.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon yang alim berada di tempat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik. Keduanya saling berteriak supaya bisa terdengar.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang." Katanya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Shim Changmin hanya bisa memandang dua orang yang entah bagaimana bisa saling kenal itu. Tersadar kalau laki-laki berwajah _babyface_ itu hanya bisa memandang, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki itu.

"Ah, Siwon, kau sudah mengenal Changmin? Dia kekasihku." Ujarnya, Changmin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kyuhyun tak pernah sefrontal itu mengatakan perihal hubungannya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya kemarin. Kudengar kau masuk agen rahasia bersama Junsu, benarkah?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Aku punya kasus yang sulit. Mungkin saja kau bisa membantu."

"Kasus apa itu?"

"Kau tahu makhluk hibrida? Aku yakin kau pernah mendengarnya."

Choi Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, tampak berpikir. "Ya, aku rasa aku tahu. Sekilas aku pernah melihat beritanya di koran beberapa waktu lalu."

"Koran? Edisi ke berapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sepertinya sudah lama. Memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin mendecakkan lidah. "Kalian mengobrol tanpa aku, _eoh_?"

Siwon tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung belakang laki-laki bermarga Shim itu. Menepuk-nepuknya seolah sudah lama saling mengenal. "_Mianhae_, Changminnie, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, wajar saja kalau tiba-tiba ada reuni dadakan." Celetuknya.

"_Arasseo_, lanjutkan saja." Timpal Changmin singkat.

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Ia lupa sampai mana ia berbicara tadi. "Ah, langsung ke intinya saja, Kyu. Kau butuh bantuan apa dariku?"

Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa melamun langsung terlonjak ketika Siwon menepak bahunya pelan. "_Ye_? Ah… itu, aku ingin kau memberitahuku kalau kau menemukan orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti makhluk hibrida."

Alis Siwon terangkat sebelah. "Kau belum mengatakan ciri-cirinya, Kyu."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya, lalu ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Merasa bodoh. "Ah, _mianhae_, dari tadi aku melamun terus." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Lalu apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Siwon tak sabaran.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang aneh. Berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Kupikir disebut manusia pun tidak begitu cocok." Kata Kyuhyun, ia bingung sendiri.

Changmin menimpali. "Dia semacam manusia yang mengalami mutasi. Aku tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya secara rinci, yang jelas dia itu berbahaya. Dia bisa membunuh kapan saja dengan cara menghisap darah pada tubuh korbannya. Dan ciri yang paling utama, dia sangat kuat!"

Cho Kyuhyun melongo, ia merasa belum pernah menjelaskan hal itu pada Changmin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tahu?

"Aku tahu dari Junsu _hyung_." Katanya pada Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun tidak bertanya, tapi sepertinya Changmin memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk memberitahunya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya ada makhluk semacam itu di zaman modern seperti ini. Tetapi, melihat posisimu sabagai bagian dari anggota agen rahasia, kupikir aku harus mempercayainya." Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, kau harus mempercayaiku. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengabariku jika kau melihat orang yang mencurigakan, pendeta gagal." Celetuk Kyuhyun sadis.

Siwon mendaratkan jitakannya tepat di atas kepala laki-laki yang barusan mengejeknya itu. "Ya! Kau masih saja menyebutku pendeta gagal!" protesnya. Cho Kyuhyun nyengir lebar sambil mengusap-ngusap bekas jitakannya.

"Siapa suruh kau selalu berceramah panjang-lebar padaku waktu dulu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bosannya aku mendengar ocehanmu." Timpalnya tak mau kalah.

"Aishhh! Kau dasar _evil_!" cetus Siwon.

"Kalian akrab sekali," celetuk sang pecinta makanan—Shim Changmin.

Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu—Choi Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku rasa aku sedang mencurigai seseorang." Katanya.

Cho Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. Berita bagus! Pikirnya. "Cepat katakan padaku, Choi Siwon, siapa orang yang sedang kau curigai?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Ia tahu orang itu, hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik musang itu, bentuk wajahnya yang oval dan kecil. Dan yang terpenting adalah, laki-laki itu adalah pelanggan setia di café miliknya—meski kali ini sepertinya sudah tidak pernah datang lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pasrah. Bahu Kyuhyun langsung melorot seketika.

"Ya! Dasar kau ini!"

Shim Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun marah-marah.

"Tetapi, orang itu sepertinya dekat dengan Jaejoong." Ujarnya. Kali ini mata Changmin yang membulat, kaget.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tahu betul siapa saja yang dekat dengan Jaejoong _hyung_." Tukas Changmin. Choi Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Molla_… hanya saja, laki-laki yang aku curigai itu kemarin menarik kerah bajuku dengan kuat. Dengan satu sentakan aku terlepar ke dinding."

Kyuhyun merapatkan dirinya pada Siwon, merasa penasaran dan butuh penjelasan lebih rinci mengingat tempat mereka berdiskusi kali ini tidak memungkinkan apabila berbicara pada jarak berjauhan.

"_Jinjja_? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar. Serasa mendapat informasi kalau besok akan terjadi hujan uang.

"Aku hanya diam. Dia menggendong Jaejoong masuk ke dalam flatnya. Tadinya kupikir kalau itu kekasihnya Jaejoong. Kau tahu, Kyu? Tangannya itu seperti besi!"

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku akan menyeledikinya! Changmin, aku harap kau merahasiakan ini dari Jaejoong _hyung_. Aku rasa dia sudah tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Siwon adalah makhluk hibrida yang aku cari. Tapi, dia sengaja menyembunyikannya."

Shim Changmin ingin protes dengan analisa yang dibuat Kyuhyun barusan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah dianggap _hyung_-nya menyembunyikan makhluk berbahaya? Dan lagi, apapula itu kalau Jaejoong sudah tahu semuanya?

Changmin mengenal dengan baik bagaimana Kim Jaejoong. Dia laki-laki yang selalu bersikap baik pada siapa saja. Bahkan Changmin juga tahu siapa saja yang berteman dengan _bartender_nya itu. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang dimaksud Choi Siwon? Jaejoong hanya tinggal sendirian di sana.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu berpikir lagi. Mungkin saja orang yang dimaksud Siwon bukan makhluk hibrida. Ia lebih percaya pada _hyung_-nya. Ia yakin kalau laki-laki yang disebut-sebut Siwon bukanlah makhluk hibrida yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang, Shim Changmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong kalau _namja_ bermarga Cho itu akan menyelidikinya dan juga laki-laki yang katanya makhluk hibrida itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah berpikir bagaimana cara ia menangkap makhluk tersebut. Makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk biasa. Jika ia menangkapnya dengan menyamakan cara menangkap penjahat kelas bawah, itu tidak akan berhasil. Makhluk hibrida bukan makhluk sembarangan.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. Rencana rangkaian penghapusan makhluk hibrida.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUE

_Aaaa… dua minggu ga update ff ini jadi ngerasa bersalah. Mianhae—bow._

_Tarik napas, buang napas. Adududuh ga tau deh harus komentar apa buat chapter yang ini. maaf sekali lagi, tidak ada NC yang kutulis. Nulis seperti ini aja udah panas dingin gimana kalo NC? Membeku seketika :D maaf kalau ada yg kecewa :(_

_Lagi-lagi aku ga bisa bales reviews kalian satu-satu. Sibuk banget sama UKK -_- doakan biar bisa msuk IPA ya! *Abaikan* Dan untuk __**Giaoneesan**__, meluk boleh nggak? Hihihi~ Arigatou gozaimasu reviews-nya, bikin aku semangat nih ^^ aku nggak akan pernah bosen kok dapet reviews dari Gia—may I call you so? And for __**Dipa Woon**__, big thanks atas empat reviewsnya di empat ff-ku yg berbeda. Dan tentu saja terima kasih tak terkira untuk kalian yang masih setia nunggu ff abal ini *terharu*_

_Kebanyakan deh cuap-cuapnya~ ehehehe ^^_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	8. Chapter 8

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Chapter 8**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

Previous :

Tanpa berpikir terlalu panjang, Shim Changmin mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Jaejoong kalau _namja_ bermarga Cho itu akan menyelidikinya dan juga laki-laki yang katanya makhluk hibrida itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tengah berpikir bagaimana cara ia menangkap makhluk tersebut. Makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk biasa. Jika ia menangkapnya dengan menyamakan cara menangkap penjahat kelas bawah, itu tidak akan berhasil. Makhluk hibrida bukan sembarangan makhluk sembarangan.

Detik berikutnya, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Rencana rangkaian penghapusan makhluk hibrida.

~oOo~

_Aku tak pernah berharap._

_Aku tak pernah meminta._

_Aku tak pernah menginginkan._

_Hidup..._

_Ketika senyum,_ _adalah tangis._

_Ketika tawa,_ _adalah rintih._

_Ketika hidup,_ _adalah mati._

_Sedikitpun tak berarti._

_Aku sendiri,_

_Ditengah keramaian duniawi._

_Aku gelap,_

_Ditengah jutaan cahaya terang._

_Dan..., aku menangis,_

_Ditengah orang-orang tertawa._

_Aku sangat berharap._

_Aku sangat meminta._

_Aku sangat menginginkan._

_Mati…_

(KETIKA, 19 April 2012)

~oOo~

Kim Jaejoong tengah asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya. Kedua matanya enggan untuk terbuka meski jeritan-jeritan mengerikan terdengar dari ponselnya. Seseorang sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi rupanya peran utama kita sedang menjadi putra tidur dadakan.

"Enghhh!" laki-laki itu mengerang, menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang tadinya menjadi sandaran untuk kepalanya.

BRAKK!

Ternyata ia mulai gemas dan melempar bantal yang malang itu ke arah lemari pakaian. Cukup sudah!

"_Yeoboseyo_?" ujar Jaejoong malas-malasan. Ia langsung menekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu nama penelepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kau tidur? Aku yakin kau sedang ada di rumah." Kata suara di seberang sana. Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

"Go Ahra? Ada apa meneleponku? Aku sedang istirahat, bisakah aku tutup teleponnya?"

Laki-laki itu bisa mendengar suara decakan lidah yang dilakukan Ahra. "_Ani_, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Nanti saja setelah jatah istirahatku habis, _arasseo_?"

"Tidak bisa! Harus sekarang. Kumohon…" pintanya. Jaejoong mendesah pelan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Di sini tidak ada Jung Yunho! Kupikir dia pulang setelah… ah, pokoknya dia tidak ada di tempatku." Cerocos Jaejoong tanpa ditanya. Hampir saja ia keceplosan.

"Aku tahu, kulihat dia sudah kembali bekerja. Dia sibuk seharian mengurusi segala berkas-berkas yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti." Katanya. Laki-laki yang tengah memakai piyama bergambar gajah itu—Kim Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya.

"Nah! Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Lalu untuk apa kau ingin bicara lagi, huh?"

"Kumohooon…" suara Ahra memelas.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, masih pukul sebelas malam. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak takut menemui seorang laki-laki di malam hari, _eoh_? "Baiklah, kau mau bertemu di mana?" akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah.

"Di tempatmu saja, cepat buka pintunya." Ujar Ahra riang. Tadi memelas, sekarang berubah bersemangat. _Poker_ _face_!

Jaejoong mengangguk meski ia tahu kalau Ahra tak melihatnya. "_Arasseo_," ujarnya sambil menyibakkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama ia sudah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya. Go Ahra berdiri dengan memasang senyuman manisnya.

"_Gomawo_ sudah mengizinkanku masuk." Celetuk gadis itu sambil ngeloyor masuk. Padahal Kim Jaejoong sedang memasang wajah heran. Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan apapun!

"Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" tanyanya setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku bukan gadis sembarangan. Kau tebak saja sendiri." Jawabnya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Aishh… Kau sama-sama gila seperti Yunho! Sekarang cepat selesaikan ini! Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Aku mau tidur lagi."

"Kau jahat sekali! Padahal sebelumnya kau sangat baik padaku."

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sedang mengantuk, wajar saja bila ia seperti itu. Dan lagi, tak ada tamu yang berkunjung pada jam-jam seperti ini! Salahkan Go Ahra yang tidak mau mengerti situasi dan waktu.

"_Mian_, segera selesaikan ini. Kau ingin bicara hal penting, 'kan?"

Ahra mengangguk. "_Ne_,"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Jung Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida, bukan? Aku ingin kau merahasiakannya." Ujar Ahra, pandangannya mengarah pada sepasang mata doe besar itu. Terlihat sangat serius.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Aku tak mau menjadi bodoh sepertimu."

Wajah Ahra berubah keruh. "Apa maksudmu? Kau akan mengatakannya pada Cho Kyuhyun? Atau pada Yoochun dan Junsu? Kau tak boleh melakukannya!" bentak gadis itu.

"_Aigo_! Dari mana kau tahu mereka semua? Kau benar-benar _stalker_ mengerikan! Kau ternyata sama _psycho_-nya dengan Yunho."

"Itu tidak penting! Aku tak meminta apapun padamu, aku hanya meminta kau menjaga rahasia ini." Cetus Ahra.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk menjaga rahasia ini." Ujar Jaejoong lempeng.

"Dasar kau makhluk licik! Kau mendekati Yunho untuk merampas hartanya, 'kan? Setelah kau tahu bahwa dia makhluk berbahaya, kau akan menyerahkannya pada agen rahasia dan meminta sejumlah uang yang sangat besar! Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala manusia sepertimu! Kau hanya memikirkan uang dan uang!" Ahra mulai histeris. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah—dan jangan lupakan tetesan air yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia tak ingin sama-sama meledak seperti Go Ahra meski dalam hati ia tak menerima begitu saja perkataan yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang, "aku tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau terlalu menilaiku asal-asalan." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan katakan apapun soal keberadaan Yunho. Kumohon… aku tak bisa membayangkan laki-laki yang sangat aku cintai mati dengan cara yang mengerikan..." Lirih Ahra, ia menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Mati?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, mereka akan membunuh Yunho, menyiksanya sampai ia kehilangan tenaga dan mengurungnya di ruangan yang terbuat dari beton untuk kemudian di tenggelamkan di dasar laut. Kau tahu… Yunho bukan makhluk sembarangan. Ia tak bisa mati dengan mudah. Ia hanya akan mati apabila ia kehausan."

Mendadak Jaejoong merasa kalau dirinya sulit bernafas. Sebegitu berbahayakah seorang Jung Yunho? "Ahra, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya _namja_ itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku berhasil membobol semua data-data agen rahasia, data anggota-anggotanya, termasuk perencanaan penghapusan makhluk hibrida yang baru aku tahu beberapa jam yang lalu."

Jaejoong tak berkedip memandang Ahra tak percaya. Ingatannya terlempar saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

'_Kenapa kau tidak sekap saja salah satu orang yang kau temui, kemudian kau serahkan pada atasanmu. Katakan padanya bahwa dia orang yang dicari selama ini. Atasanmu pasti tidak akan tahu karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ciri fisiknya, bukan?' usul Changmin waktu itu._

'_Temanku pernah mencobanya, ia menyekap orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Temanku dibunuh karena dianggap menipu!' kata Kyuhyun penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya._

Teman Kyuhyun dibunuh karena dianggap penipu? Mereka saja sampai dibunuh, berarti misi mencari makhluk hibrida ini memang serius. Jung Yunho benar-benar akan dibunuh kalau saja ia ditemukan. Jaejoong memutar otak, apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

Go Ahra menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong. "Aku mohon, jangan katakan apapun pada Cho Kyuhyun ataupun agen rahasia lainnya. Pada siapapun, jangan mengatakannya." Lirihnya. Air mata kembali berlinangan. Kim Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ia tak mampu melihat air mata seorang perempuan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di sisi lain, dia adalah makhluk berbahaya, di sisi lainnya, kau sangat membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Ini benar-benar rumit."

"Jae, cobalah untuk mencintainya. Aku yakin, kalau kau sudah memiliki perasaan itu, kau akan terus menyembunyikannya sama seperti ketika aku menyembunyikannya. Kau akan melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga." Tutur Ahra mantap.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku laki-laki normal. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai Yunho."

"Kalau kau normal, kenapa kau menikmati sentuhan Yunho?"

Jaejoong tercengang. Dadanya berdebar sangat cepat. "Bagaimana kau bisa…"

Jari telunjuk Ahra mengarah pada perpotongan leher laki-laki di depannya. Ada tanda _kissmark_ yang sangat kentara di sana. "Aku hanya asal bicara, aku tak menyangka kalau dugaanku benar. Padahal bisa saja tanda merah itu dibuat oleh orang lain, bukan?"

Kim Jaejoong terjebak. Go Ahra bukan gadis sembarangan, dia cukup cerdas untuk berhasil memojokkan dirinya seperti ini. Tak heran Jung Yunho bisa tersembunyi dengan aman.

"Kau benar-benar… aish—membuatku gila!"

"Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan perasaanmu lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Kau sudah mencintai Yunho jauh sebelum kau sendiri menyadarinya."

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Benar, kalau ia tak mencintai—tidak, menyukai Jung Yunho, ia takkan mungkin membiarkan _namja_ bermata musang itu menyentuhnya. Ia pasti akan merasa jijik saat itu. Tapi, ia ingat betul kalau ia menikmati itu semua.

Terlalu jauh rasanya kalau menyebut perasaan itu dengan cinta, mungkin yang lebih tepat adalah suka. Atau bahkan hanya pemuas nafsu belaka. Kim Jaejoong merenung, ia tak mengerti.

"Aku sangat berharap kau mau mempertimbangkan ini. Asal kau tahu saja, Jae, Jung Yunho sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu betul bagaimana ia merasa bahagia apabila sudah melihat wajahmu. Dia sudah sangat mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah berhenti mengatakan kalau kau adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin, Yunho akan sangat terluka apabila dia tahu orang yang dianggapnya sangat baik itu justru malah melaporkan keberadaannya pada agen rahasia." Tutur Ahra.

Orang yang baik? Entah kenapa kalimat itu seperti beban bagi Jaejoong. Ia memang tak pernah tega menyakiti siapapun—kecuali kalau terdesak. Dirinya adalah orang yang baik. Orang baik. Huh?

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

Ahra berbicara lagi. "Dia pernah bilang padaku, bahwa kau—Kim Jaejoong, kau adalah alasannya bertahan hidup selama ini. Dia sudah tahu kau mengenal salah satu anggota agen rahasia waktu itu, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti dekat denganmu. Dia bilang dia tak bisa menjauhi sumber kehidupannya. Kau sumber kehidupannya."

Laki-laki itu semakin terpuruk dalam kebingungan yang melandanya. Ia hanya mampu mendengarkan celotehan Go Ahra perihal betapa Yunho mencintainya.

"Aku yakin, Yunho akan membiarkanmu meski kau melaporkannya pada agen rahasia. Dia bahkan mungkin rela mati demi dirimu. Kau tahu? Orang cerdas pun bisa menjadi bodoh apabila ia jatuh cinta. Sama sepertiku."

Jaejoong menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku akan mencobanya, aku akan coba untuk melindunginya seperti aku melindungi diriku sendiri." Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya.

Go Ahra tak pernah merasa selega ini dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa udara sangat terasa segar ketika ia menghirupnya. Gadis itu tak perlu merasa takut mencari pengganti dirinya untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Jung Yunho dari dunia.

Ahra berceloteh lagi. "Kau tahu, Jae? Sebenarnya, jauh di balik sikap temperamentalnya, Yunho adalah laki-laki yang baik. Hanya saja, sikap baiknya tersembunyi dalam setiap amarahnya. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Aku yakin, Yunho juga tak mau kalau hidup menjadi makhluk yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Tetapi, ia tak punya pilihan, bukan?"

Kim Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Yunho, dan Yunho pun tidak tahu rasanya menjadi dirinya.

"Aku pernah menyaksikan sendiri ketika Yunho menghisap darah manusia. Jika dilihat sekilas memang mengerikan. Namun, ketika aku melihat raut wajahnya, aku tahu kalau dia bersusah payah untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia berperang melawan kehausannya sendiri. Perang yang paling dahsyat adalah perang melawan nafsu sendiri. Dan Jung Yunho—selama dua tahun terakhir ini, ia berhasil mengontrol hasratnya." Tutur gadis itu lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu." Sahut Jaejoong setengah melamun. Ia tahu betul ketika Yunho mati-matian untuk tidak menghisap darahnya dini hari kemarin. Ia juga bisa melihat raut wajah Yunho yang bersusah payah mengontrol emosi agar kesadarannya tidak hilang. Semua itu bukan keinginannya.

"Aku…" Ahra tercekat, air mata kembali jatuh. "Aku akan sangat bahagia apabila kau mencintainya. Aku akan mengikhlaskan dia untukmu. Hanya bersamamu, ia memperlihatkan sisi baiknya. Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, ia bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari."

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Dan untukmu, _uljimma_, berhentilah menangis."

Go Ahra tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia merasa sudah memberikan Jung Yunho pada orang yang tepat. Benar, Kim Jaejoong memang orang yang baik. Ia takkan meragukan itu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho terduduk di sofa. Merenung tentang kejadian pertemuan yang dianggap pertemuan pertama oleh Jaejoong.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana keadaannya waktu itu. Ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk sesegera mungkin melancarkan rencana pertamanya, padahal waktu itu ia mulai merasa kehausan. Gadis yang biasa membawakan kantong-kantong darah itu—yang ia tak tahu dapat darimana, sedang tak berada dalam jangkauannya. Go Ahra sedang tak berada di Seoul.

Ia juga ingat ketika gigi-giginya menggigit dengan kasar bibir bawah Jaejoong. Hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan darah yang keluar dari luka yang dibuat oleh gigitannya. Dan Yunho menyesapnya tanpa sadar. Rasa darah itu membuatnya ketagihan. Darah laki-laki perjaka yang sangat ia suka.

Dan harus Yunho akui, ia bersyukur waktu itu Kim Jaejoong menendang selangkangannya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dengan alasan itulah, Jaejoong ia cari. Kasus penendangan selangkangan yang mengakibatkan laki-laki itu harus bertanggung jawab karena tindakannya, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu takkan menyadari kalau semuanya sudah terencana meski penendangan selangkangan itu bukan termasuk di dalamnya.

Dan yang paling parah adalah pertemuan berikutnya.

Jung Yunho kehilangan kendalinya ketika hidungnya mulai mengendus bau darah yang menggiurkan itu. Ia hafal betul darah siapa itu. Kim Jaejoong sudah datang. Yunho menyesali diriya sendiri ketika ia sudah sadar kalau ia menghisap darah _namja_ itu terlalu banyak. Akibatnya, Jaejoong pingsan. Dan itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan besar karena _namja_ itu tidak mati.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia sadar, ia terlalu terobsesi oleh Jaejoong. Ia ingin memiliki _namja_ bermarga Kim itu seutuhnya meski ia tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah laki-laki normal. Tidak seperti dirinya. Menjijikkan.

Tetapi, kejadian kemarin membuktikan bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk dirinya. Kim Jaejoong tak lagi memberontak ketika ia menyentuhnya. Bahkan Yunho bisa melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat menikmatinya—meski awalnya ia menangis. Tentu saja, percintaan antara lelaki dengan lelaki sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama, tangisan itu berubah menjadi desahan.

Kim Jaejoong menikmatinya, begitupun Yunho. Ia sangat menikmati _moment_ itu sampai rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

'_**Apakah aku sanggup menjaga Jaejoong sementara kondisiku seperti ini? Aku takut kehilangan akal sehat dan melakukan tindakan diluar batas kesadaran yang membuat laki-laki itu bisa mati. Aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku jika sampai itu terjadi.'**_ Batin Yunho.

Laki-laki pemilik mata musang itu termenung lagi.

Jika saja ia punya pilihan, ia tak ingin dihidupkan. Semuanya terasa menyesakkan. Sindrom yang dideritanya merupakan sindrom yang kekal. Tak ada obat yang bisa menghilangkannya, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Semua ini karena ibunya.

Di saat sang ibu mengandung, seharusnya bahagia. Tapi, hal itu tidak membahagiakan bagi Jung Yoon Ri—Ibu Yunho. Yoon Ri hamil karena perbuatan bejad segerombolan preman. Waktu itu kakak Yunho masih berusia dua tahun. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Yoon Ri mengonsumsi banyak obat-obatan yang mengandung unsur kimia berbahaya. Wanita itu berniat membunuh bayi yang ada dalam perutnya. Namun, yang terjadi justru bayi itu terlahir sempurna tanpa satu cacatpun. Hanya saja, bayi itu berbeda dari bayi pada umumnya. Bayi itu—Jung Yunho, tak menyukai susu. Ia justru menyukai darah.

Karena terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, Ayah Yunho dan juga ibunya merahasiakan hal itu dari publik. Sebagai salah satu pengusaha yang terkemuka di Korea, ayahnya tentu saja tak ingin menanggung malu atas apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

Semua kebutuhan Yunho, ia serahkan pada perawat khusus. Perawat yang terjamin tidak akan membocorkan rahasia tentang kelainan yang Jung Yunho derita. Semuanya dilakukan untuk kelangsungan hidup Yunho meski ayahnya sangat membenci anak terakhirnya itu. Walau bagaimanapun, ayahnya harus tetap menjaga citranya di kalangan pembisnis.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat kedua orang tua Yunho marah. Selain memiliki sindrom langka, ternyata anaknya juga seorang _homoseksual_. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya sangat dibanggakan, selain cerdas ia juga tipe laki-laki setia seperti ayahnya. Setia pada satu perempuan, bukan laki-laki sesamanya.

Yunho benci mendengar pujian-pujian yang ditujukan untuk kakaknya itu. Meski begitu, ia juga cukup sadar diri dengan apa yang alaminya. Ia bukan anak biologis dari Mr Jung. Marga Jung yang disandangnya seperti sebuah ejekan baginya. Ia bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan rasa kesepian—dengan rasa yang menyakitkan.

Dan ia bertemu dengan Go Ahra. Gadis itu langsung terpikat oleh ketampanan Yunho dan meminta orang tuanya menjodohkan dirinya dengan Yunho.

Satu hal yang membuatnya diusir dari kediaman Jung. Karena ia merebut posisi kakaknya sebagai pemegang utama Hotel Gilloon. Yunho bisa dengan mudah mempengaruhi rekan bisnis ayahnya kalau ia juga bisa memimpin suatu hotel besar dan mewah. Tak perlu waktu lama, dalam setengah tahun ia berhasil memegang kendali hotel itu.

Yunho menggunakan cara licik, tentu saja. Ia menjebak kakaknya sendiri. Ia mencoreng nama baik kakaknya sendiri.

Hidup seorang Jung Yunho terlalu dipenuhi kenistaan. Seolah haram baginya mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Namun, nyatanya kini ia tengah bahagia. Hanya karena satu orang.

"Kim Jaejoong…" gumam Yunho.

Hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya, suasana hati Yunho membaik. Jaejoong sangat memiliki arti bagi hidupnya. Seperti menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ terakhir dalam hidupnya. Semuanya akan sia-sia jika tanpa laki-laki berparas cantik itu, semuanya akan terasa hampa. Kim Jaejoong-lah tempat Jung Yunho menggantungkan seluruh hidupnya. Kim Jaejoong adalah nafas bagi dirinya. Yunho bernafas untuk Jaejoong—sumber kehidupannya, kebahagiaannya.

~oOo~

_Kau seindah butiran embun di pagi hari,_

_Sangat berarti untukku menikmati hangat mentari._

_Walau tak dapat kumiliki,_

_Aku masih bisa merasakan hadirmu dalam hati_.

~oOo~

"Aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu. Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Jung Yunho terdiam beberapa detik. Sepasang mata bak musangnya tak berkedip. Setelah tiga hari ini tidak bertemu, akhirnya Kim Jaejoong sendiri yang menemuinya. Ini adalah suatu perkembangan yang terlalu pesat baginya. Tetapi, apapun itu, Yunho tak menyakal kalau ia sangat bahagia.

"Aku datang ke sini tapi kau malah melamun. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"_Aniyo_, sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Masuklah."

Laki-laki itu masuk dengan menenteng bungkusan berisi berbagai macam buah-buahan. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melangkah menuju lemari pendingin yang tempatnya sudah ia hafal. Detik berikutnya, buah-buahan itu ia masukkan dengan menatanya terlebih dahulu agar tidak terlihat berdesakkan.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku. Aku sudah mengganti buah-buahan yang aku makan beberapa waktu yang lalu." Katanya sambil diakhiri senyuman. Melihat itu mau tak mau membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Aku takut terjadi badai." Keluh Yunho dengan wajah dibuat sedih. Kim Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti. Tanpa perlu diminta, laki-laki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau berbeda hari ini, kau mendadak menjadi perhatian padaku. Ada yang terjadi padamu, _eoh_?"

Laki-laki dengan perpaduan wajah tampan dan cantik itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "_Gwaenchana_. Tak ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku…." Jaejoong menghela nafas, "aku hanya merindukanmu." Lanjutnya.

Yunho tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya Kim Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu padanya. Entah kenapa sulit sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan _namja_ yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Jaejoong ikut terdiam, ia bingung kenapa Yunho tak merespon apa-apa. Mendadak rasa takut menjalari seluruh persendiannya. Ia gelisah. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Jaejoong memutar otak supaya mendapatkan respon positif dari Yunho. Laki-laki itu berpikir dalam diam.

"Waktu itu—ketika kau merindukanku, kau datang dan mengejutkanku. Kali ini, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Aku datang tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti terdiam? Bicaralah walau hanya satu klausa." Tutur Jaejoong.

Andai Yunho bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyangkut dalam tenggorokannya, ia takkan merasa sesulit ini. Yunho takkan merasa bingung bagaimana cara ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Akhirnya hanya pelukan hangat yang bisa ia lakukan.

Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Ada suatu rasa nyaman yang membuatnya tak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Tak perlu waktu lama, _namja_ dengan mata doe besar itu membalas memeluk Yunho. Hangat dan nyaman.

Tak ada tanda-tanda dari kedua manusia itu mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Kim Jaejoong menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Yunho. Aroma yang entah kenapa ia suka, ia merindukan aroma itu. Jaejoong menelusupkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Yunho. Menikmati pelukan yang entah kenapa membuat pacu jantungnya bertambah cepat.

"_Saranghae_… _Jeongmal_ _saranghae_…" kalimat itu terdengar begitu jernih di telinga Yunho. Suara yang jernih dan lembut. Kim Jaejoong mengatakan itu antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Semuanya keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong merasa sedikit sesak. Kalimatnya tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa. Seharusnya ia tak begini. Ia tak mungkin menjadi tidak normal seperti ini. Namun, kenyataannya ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia kerap kali memikirkan laki-laki yang masih dalam posisinya—masih memeluknya itu. Jung Yunho sanggup mengubah dunia Kim Jaejoong sedemikian rupa.

Sekedar untuk membuat Yunho percaya, Jaejoong kembali berkata.

"_Saranghae_… Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong bisa merasakan pelukan Yunho semakin erat. Seolah laki-laki itu tak mau melepasnya barang sedetikpun.

"_Nado_… Aku juga mencintaimu." Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Tetapi beruntung, telinga Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sengatan listrik yang begitu dahsyat seolah menjalari seluruh nadi keduanya. Ada rasa yang maha agung. Rasa yang selalu dibicarakan banyak orang. Rasa yang jika dijabarkan tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Seolah memang seperti itulah sifat 'cinta'. Cinta yang melanggar norma dan agama. Cinta antara pasangan yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama, yang selalu dianggap tabu. Namun, entahlah… tak ada yang mencegah rasa itu tumbuh besar dan berakar.

Seperti inikah rasanya menjadi abnormal?

Kim Jaejoong merenung. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya menjadi Yoochun dan Junsu. Tak peduli segila apa rasa itu, tak peduli sekejam apa cibiran orang-orang itu, pasangan YooSu itu tetap bertahan. Seolah dunia memang hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Akh!" Jaejoong meringis ketika merasakan Yunho menggigit kecil lehernya.

"_Mianhae_…" suara berat dan dalam itu terdengar dari bibir berbentuk hati—bibir Yunho. Laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya dan memandang dengan _intens_ sepasang mata doe besar itu. Menyelami mata yang indah itu. "Pukul aku jika aku menggigitmu lagi." Katanya lembut.

"_Aniyo_," jawab Jaejoong sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"_Waeyo_, _chagiya_?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu, Yun."

"Tapi aku menyakitimu. Kau boleh memukulku semaumu, oke?"

Kim Jaejoong menggeleng. "_Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak apa-apa meski kau menggigitku. Aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku lebih jauh."

Yunho mengangguk sekilas. "_Arasseo_, terserah kau saja. Aku hanya memberi saran jika kau tidak menyukai kebiasaanku itu. Aku berharap, sindrom yang aku derita tidak akan berdampak buruk terhadapmu—terhadap kita. Aku ingin seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Jatuh cinta dan memiliki kekasih."

"Kau sudah berhasil melakukannya. Kau sudah membuatku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Dan yang terpenting, kau berhasil membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dan menjadi manusia nista. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang pasti aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. "Joongie, apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat _hal yang terpenting bagi seseorang adalah hidupnya sendiri_?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Tetapi, kurasa setiap orang memang berpikir demikian."

"Kau benar. Nyaris semua orang berpikir kalau hidup mereka adalah hal yang terpenting. Seperti halnya seseorang yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi harta, bukankah itu sama sekali tidak berguna?" tutur Yunho, tanpa menunggu jawaban ia melanjutkan. "Tetapi, akan berbeda cerita kalau ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengar, Jae, aku tidak termasuk seseorang yang menganggap hidupnya sendirilah yang terpenting. Bagiku, hidupmu jauh lebih penting daripada apapun juga. Karena dirimu, aku masih sanggup bertahan dalam dunia yang kotor dan hina ini. Kau seperti malaikat bagiku. Hanya kau satu-satunya alasanku hidup."

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau akan mati besok." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Resikonya sangat besar. Aku bisa tertangkap kapan saja, tapi aku juga bisa kabur kapan saja. Yang aku takutkan bukan bagaimana cara mereka menyiksaku, tapi bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Seperti halnya Go Ahra, dia juga akan terlibat dalam masalah ini jika saja mereka tahu kalau kau dan dialah yang menyembunyikanku." Tutur Yunho panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ditemukan."

"Itulah yang aku harapkan."

"Kita akan bahagia. Kau akan tetap bersamaku. Menemaniku menjalani hidup. Kau harus tetap di tempatmu—di sampingku. Karena memang seharusnya kau di situ." Ujar Jaejoong. Pancaran cahaya di kedua mata besarnya seolah membuktikan kalau ia tidak sedang bermain-main. Ia serius mengatakannya.

Tidak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong, kalau Jung Yunho merasa bahagia mendengarnya? Sampai rasanya laki-laki itu hanya ingin memonopoli _namja_ cantik itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mendekapnya untuk dirinya sendiri, menyentuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mendesahkan namanya, untuknya sendiri—tanpa ada siapapun yang boleh mengambilnya.

Akan tetapi, Yunho takkan melakukan itu semua jika itu berarti ia melukai sumber kehidupannya, melukai Kim Jaejoong. Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong bisa merasakan sapuan bibir Yunho di bibirnya. Ciuman lembut tanpa menuntut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam ditambah kacamata yang terbingkai di wajahnya tengah memperhatikan ke arah kanan dan kiri. Selain itu, ia juga memakai topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku menemukannya. Namanya Jung Yunho." Katanya pada seseorang dalam telepon. Terlihat laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penuturan seseorang di telepon tersebut. "_Arasseo_, aku akan mencoba serangkaian tes untuknya."

Plip.

Telepon itu ditutup. Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

Hanya tinggal melaksanakan rencana, dan semuanya akan berakhir di sini.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUED

Balasan reviews

**Lipminnie **: Nah, sekarang sudah ketahuan, sekarang sudah gawat :D Iya nih, Jeje munafik. Ngaku straight tapi malah… wkwkwk

**Jejevan **: Ah reviewer baru :D Terima kasiiihh~~ ini udah update ^^

**CheftyClounds **: Hahahaha mian di skip xD yg penting intinya NC-an wkwkwk

**RedsXiah** : Mati nggak yaaaa? Ckckck tenang saja ^^

**NaraYuuki** : Hamil? Sayangnya ini bukan M-preg, jadi berapa kalipun gituan, Jeje nggak akan hamil :)

**Dipa Woon** : Ahhh… sayang Yun udah ketahuan -_-" tenang saja, ne?

**3240 KKB** : Kalo nggak seperti ini, ff-nya nggak bakal berujung dong :) sesempurna apapun orang menyembunyikan kejahatan, lambat-laun pasti ketahuan, 'kan?

**Vic 89** : Jinjja? Aaa gomawo ^^

**MaghT **: Bukan lagi mulai dicurigai, tapi udah ketahuan :D

**Giaoneesan** : Benarkah? ^^ Terima kasih. Uhm… memang tidak terduga sih, kalo full NC agak takut juga, terlebih aku nggak bisa bikin NC full. Merinding gimana gitu wkwkwk

**Ayy88fish** : Ah yang beneeerrrr? Tapi aku juga masih banyak belajar soal penulisan yg baik kok ^^

**FiAndYJ** : Halooo reviewer baruuu~~ Gomawo sudah reviews di chapter 1, 6 dan 7 *hug*

**Kim Kyungjae** : Ah yaa… semoga :)

**Casshipper Jung **: Nyari stok tambahan mungkin? O.o *bingung* Kyu nangkep Yun? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan ^^

**Eun Blingbling** : Hahahaha aku suka kalimat Eun yg bilang disiksa dengan kenikmatan xD Angst nggak yaaa? Aku nggak jahat kok bikin ff angst. Jadi tenang aja ^^

**Ichigo song** : Iya tuh, Jeje munafik :D masa bilang straight tapi kegoda juga sama Yun wkwkwk dia itu udah suka sama Yun, Cuma karena dia keukeuh kalo dia straight, dia ngelak terus :)

**Kim Eun Seob** : Ahh yaa tak apa ^^ terima kasih sudah review

**Resshi Jung Yunjaeshipper** : Wahhh udah ketahuan xD mari kita berdoa semoga Evil Kyu hilang ingatan xD *ditendangKyu*

**Jenny **: Iya bener, Jeje udah fall in love :)

**Irengiovanny** : Cieeee *bikintumpeng* wkwkwk YunJae harus bersatu dongs

**Pusycat3** : Uhhh sumpah, aku suka komentar kamu :D bener banget, aku pengen yg baca ff ini terfokus ke cerita ^^

**Kim Min Ah** : Horeee~~ *goyangitik*

**Ze babyxiahtic** : Aaaa gomawo sudah review ^^ dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyukai ff abal ini. kyu nggak sendiri lhooo, agen rahasia kan nggak Cuma Kyu :)

_A/N_

_Kabar gembira (?) FF ini akan berakhir di chapter 11 xD *masih lama woyyy!* Tapi nggak janji yaaa :) Horeee bentar lagi ramadhan, bakal banyak makanan nih xD *plak* Dan kabar gembira lainnya (mungkin hanya untukku) aku berhasil masuk IPA! :D semoga bisa sekelas sama Piko Pikoh~ ehehehe_

_Di chapter 8 ini adalah chapter paling membosankan. Jujur saja, entah kenapa rasanya terlalu banyak kesulitan saat menulisnya. Terlebih lagi bagaimana cara menuliskan dengan lugas kisah hidup seorang Jung Yunho. Dan untuk feel, sepertinya aku tidak mendapatkan itu. Mianhae, chingudeul. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa :)_

_Cuap-cuap kepanjangan. Reviewnya aja deh? :D_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	9. Chapter 9

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 9

…

**..**

~oOo~

"Yaa! Kau! Cepat beri aku _tequila_!" racau seorang _ahjussi_ pada Changmin dengan gaya amat sangat tidak sopannya. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mendecih.

"_Ahjussi_, kau ini sudah mabuk! Sebaiknya kau minta anak-anakmu untuk menjemputmu dan membayar semua minuman yang kau minum barusan!" bentak Changmin sambil berkacak pinggang. Rupanya paman-paman tua itu tidak mau mendengar.

Shim Changmin bergerak-gerak gelisah. Entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, dan jangan lupakan ia juga mengecek ponselnya. Kim Jaejoong sudah absen dua hari, padahal seingatnya baru kemarin Jaejoong mengabarinya kalau hari ini ia akan kembali bekerja.

'_**Apa dia sakit lagi?'**_ batin Changmin.

Laki-laki dengan wajah yang imut itu melotot kaget ketika melihat _ahjussi_ tersebut menggapai-gapai minuman di rak. Karena terhalang _counter_ _bar_, _ahjussi_ yang tidak diketahui namanya itu jelas mencondongkan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, Changmin meraih _tequila_ dan memberikannya pada _ahjussi_ tersebut.

"Aishh… dua hari tanpa Jaejoong _hyung_ ternyata cukup sulit!" keluhnya sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan. Sepasang mata sipitnya memandang orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan. Ada segerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan, sepertinya hendak merayakan pesta dadakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat dihafal Changmin.

"Jaejoong _hyung_! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Kim Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil. Ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas ini sudah dipenuhi orang-orang yang mencari hiburan, dan itu berarti Jaejoong sudah terlambat. Biasanya ia akan datang di saat orang-orang bahkan belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"_Mianhae_, sepertinya aku terlambat," Katanya.

"Sangat!"

"Aku lihat, kau kerepotan melayani _ahjussi_ yang satu ini." Ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik _ahjussi_ yang anteng dengan minumannya. Shim Changmin mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Dia sangat merepotkan."

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusinya." Ujarnya jumawa seolah memang dirinyalah _bartender_ yang paling bisa. Changmin terkekeh pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong. Laki-laki dengan potur tubuh tinggi itu entah mau pergi kemana.

Kim Jaejoong memperhatikan _ahjussi_ yang usianya berkisar antara 45 sampai 50 itu. Kerutannya membuktikan kalau ia memang sudah setua itu—setua seperti usia yang ditebak Jaejoong. Ada rasa kasihan ketika melihat pria itu, pasti ia sedang dalam masalah yang membuatnya menumpahkan segala rasa stress di sini.

"Sepertinya anda sedang dalam masalah." Tutur Jaejoong tiba-tiba. _Ahjussi_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang laki-laki yang barusan berkata padanya. _Ahjussi_ itu bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sang _bartender_ itu meski matanya sedikit berkunang-kunang. Wajah itu… Bibirnya yang penuh dan berwarna merah alami, mata doe besarnya, dan oh! Jangan lupakan hidung bangirnya. Terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Kau…" _ahjussi_ itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia terlalu terpaku dengan makhluk di hadapannya. Makhluk yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Anda bisa menceritakannya padaku. Anda pasti tahu pekerjaan selingan seorang _bartender_, yaitu menghibur sang pelanggan dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu anda mengatasi masalah." Tutur Jaejoong enteng. _Ahjussi_ itu tak berkedip memandang wajah cantik di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Aku… Aku sedang mencari putraku." Katanya sedikit terbata.

"Putra anda hilang?"

"Tidak, aku membuangnya di panti asuhan." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Jadi, seperti ini wajah orang tua yang membuang anaknya begitu saja? Meluapkan kekecewaan yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan minum-minuman beralkohol. Menyedihkan.

"Lalu, untuk apa anda mencarinya kalau anda sendiri yang membuangnya?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik. _Ahjussi_ itu membentuk sebuah senyuman yang aneh.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang anak. Terlebih anak itu adalah anak haram hasil dari perselingkuhanku dengan seseorang. Akan tetapi, rupanya nasib buruk menimpaku…" tuturnya tercekat. Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba mendengar kembali apa yang akan dikatakan _ahjussi_ di depannya ini. "Putraku satu-satunya dari istri sahku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisiku di perusahaan." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung anda menyesal sudah membuang anak anda ke panti asuhan, begitu? Dan secara sadar anda mungkin bisa memberikan posisi anda tersbut pada anak anda yang anda buang tersebut jika sudah ditemukan?" cerocos Jaejoong.

_Ahjussi_ itu mengangguk. "Sayang sekali, aku tak menemukannya di panti asuhan."

"Kenapa anda tidak menanyakannya langsung pada selingkuhan anda itu? Mungkin saja dia yang sudah mengambilnya."

"Eun Joo—selingkuhanku, dia meninggal ketika melahirkan." Ujarnya. Sepasang mata tua yang terlihat lelah itu memandang objek lain, menerawang entah ke mana. Kim Jaejoong tertegun. Mungkin ini adalah satu dari beberapa kasus yang tak bisa ia beri saran.

Tangan-tangan keriput itu memegang botol, hendak meminumkannya lagi. Namun, sebelum alkohol itu masuk ke tenggorokannya, ada tangan halus yang menahannya.

"Mohon jangan minum lagi, anda sudah mabuk." Kata Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa _ahjussi_ itu menurut. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat keras kepala pada Changmin. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mencari-cari sesuatu dalam saku jas hitamnya. Sebuah foto. Foto yang nampak kucel itu ia tunjukkan pada _bartender_ di hadapannya. Kim Jaejoong menerima foto itu dan melihatnya. Foto seorang bayi.

"Foto itu di ambil satu minggu setelah putra dari Eun Joo lahir. Awalnya aku berpikir, mungkin aku bisa merawatnya sendiri. Tetapi, mengingat aku punya istri dan putra yang masih berusia dua tahun membuatku mengurungkan niat itu. Aku membuangnya—tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menitipkannya secara tidak langsung di panti asuhan." Tuturnya panjang lebar. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti sambil kembali menatap foto itu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pikir, meskipun anda menemukan putra anda itu, ia takkan mau kembali pada anda." Kata Jaejoong yakin.

"_Waeyo_? Aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku untuknya asal dia mau kembali menjadi putraku. Istriku juga sudah tahu hal ini."

"Kau tahu, Paman? Harta bukan satu-satunya yang paling berhaga dan memiliki nilai yang tinggi di dunia ini. Putra anda yang waktu itu masih sangat kecil tidak akan mengerti, ia hanya butuh kasih sayang. Dan sampai saat ini, aku yakin, putra anda tidak akan semudah itu menerima anda kembali. Terlebih lagi, anda seolah memanfaatkannya. Putra anda pasti berpikir, kalau saja putra dari istri anda itu tidak meninggal, mana mungkin anda mau mencarinya." Tutur Jaejoong panjang lebar. _Ahjussi_ itu merenung. Mungkin memang benar.

"Kau benar. Tetapi, aku tidak akan berhenti mencarinya." Ujarnya sambil menerima kembali foto yang disodorkan _bartender_ itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Namaku Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Jaejoong diakhiri senyum.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin memelukmu, Joongie." Kata _ahjussi_ itu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada _ahjussi_ tersebut. Tanpa perlu aba-aba, ia langsung memeluk tubuh _bartender_ di hadapannya itu dengan erat. "Namaku Kang Minsuk. Aku akan sering datang kemari." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong pelan.

Kim Jaejoong memandang objek yang terjangkau dalam pandangannya. Tatapannya kosong, tetapi ia merasa sangat hangat dipeluk seperti ini. Ia merasa nyaman.

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Kata _ahjussi_ itu sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Anda yakin?"

Kang Minsuk mengangguk. "Aku akan menggunakan taxi. Kau tenang saja, anak muda."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Pria itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku berharap, putraku itu adalah dirimu." Katanya.

"Anda mabuk." Ujar Jaejoong. Kang Minsuk tertawa hambar dan berlalu meninggalkan _bar_. Kim Jaejoong memandang _ahjussi_ itu sampai ia hilang dibalik tembok.

"Aku melihat _hyung_ berpelukan dengan _ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu. Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah berada di samping Jaejoong.

_Namja_ dengan mata doe besar itu tersenyum. "Dia ayahku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong berbaring dengan tidak nyaman di ranjangnya. Sepasang mata indahnya memandang langit-langit kamar. Ada sesuatu yang terasa lucu, entah kenapa. Padahal, waktu itu ia berkata pada Junsu kalau ia akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakan dari orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya suatu hari nanti.

Akan tetapi, rupanya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan sahabatnya itu. Hidup sendiri lebih baik dari pada kembali pada keluarga yang jelas-jelas membuangnya. Meski ada alasan sekuat apapun, itu bukanlah suatu kekuatan untuk menjadikannya luluh.

Foto bayi itu, bayi yang sedang menggunakan topi rajutan itu, Jaejoong yakin seratus persen kalau itu adalah foto dirinya. Dan _ahjussi_ itu—Kang Minsuk, dia adalah ayah biologisnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya waktu itu. Semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan walau ia menikmati pelukan hangat kasih sayang itu. Terlebih saat Minsuk mengatakan kalau ia berharap Kim Jaejoong-lah putra yang dicarinya. Ikatan batin memang tak pernah berbohong.

Kejadian beberapa jam lalu adalah hal yang tak terlupakan. Itulah pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seorang ayah—seseorang yang seharusnya ia panggil ayah.

Mendadak, Kim Jaejoong terngiang-ngiang perkataan Kim Junsu. _Aku hanya menjalani hidupku. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku dan memilih apa yang ingin kupilih_. Dan Jaejoong menyetujui perkataan itu. Ia berhasil mengikuti nalurinya. Ia bukan lagi anak laki-laki cengeng yang mengharapkan belaian kasih sayang orang tua. Ia sudah dewasa, Kim Jaejoong sudah dewasa dan bebas memilih hidupnya.

"Kang Minsuk, Kang Jaejoong… rasanya terdengar aneh." Gumamnya sebelum memejamkan mata—hendak tidur setelah semalaman bekerja.

~oOo~

_Aku tercipta di antara larangan norma dan agama_

_Aku hadir di antara konflik Tuhan dan setan_

_Aku adalah noda jika terbaca_

_Aku adalah nista jika terbuka_

_Aku adalah luka jika terasa_

_Aku adalah aku, setetes sperma yang tak ter-ijabkan!_

_Aku adalah catatan dosa masa depan_

(Catatan Dosa Masa Depan, 2012)

~oOo~

Seorang laki-laki tengah berjalan masuk menuju sebuah café. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diikuti. Laki-laki itu langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ada di café tersebut dan memesan sesuatu.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" tanya seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya, boleh saja." Jawab laki-laki itu ramah. Ia mencoba mengabaikan _namja_ di hadapannya dengan memainkan ponselnya. Laki-laki itu berjanji akan segera keluar dari café ini jika ia sudah selesai menghabiskan minumannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, kau Jung Jihoo 'kan?" ujar _namja_ tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu bingung sendiri, bagaimana bisa _namja_ ini tahu namanya? Mengabaikan rasa bingungnya, Jung Jihoo menyambut uluran tangan _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil mengangguk sekilas.

"_Ne_,"

"Umm… Jung Jihoo, kau masih muda tetapi sudah sukses dalam mengurus perusahaan sebesar Jung Corporation, _excellent_! Hanya saja, entah bagaimana bisa nama baikmu tercoreng dengan mudahnya." Tutur Kyuhyun. Mendengar hal itu Jung Jihoo terdiam. Lagi-lagi _namja_ di hadapannya tahu profesi sekaligus skandalnya. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku. Katakan, kau ada masalah apa denganku?"

Cho Kyuhyun malah terkekeh sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya. "Aku tahu riwayat hidupmu, dan sejauh ini aku rasa kau cukup bersih. Aku yakin, skandal yang menjerumuskanmu itu adalah sebuah jebakan untuk menghancurkanmu. Dan bahkan aku yakin, kau tahu siapa pelaku di balik semua itu."

Jihoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Tetapi, _namja_ di hadapannya justru kembali mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang membuatnya sempat _down_ selama beberapa bulan. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas ini? Aku sudah melupakannya." Tegas Jihoo. Ia mulai tidak nyaman karena _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu membicarakan masalah pribadinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya, Jihoo. Kejadian itu amat sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Kau hanya sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari kenangan itu, aku benar bukan? Kau, putra kesayangan dari keluarga Jung, sudah mengecewakan mereka karena foto-foto _naked_mu dengan seorang wanita jalang beredar di internet. Dan parahnya, foto itu di ambil di hotelmu sendiri, Hotel Gilloon."

"Kau…" Jihoo tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Cho Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

"Aku bukan orang sembarangan, jadi jangan macam-macam. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkanku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam saku celananya.

_Waitress_ itu datang dengan membawakan dua cangkir _coffee_ _cappuccino_. Sebelum duduk di sini, Kyuhyun memang menyempatkan diri memesan minuman. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada _waitress_ itu.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa kau mengorek tentang diriku? Apa sebelumnya kita pernah terjadi suatu masalah?" tanya Jihoo. Sebelum menjawab, _namja_ kurus itu menyeruput terlebih dahulu minumannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Aniyo_, aku ada urusan dengan adikmu."

"Adikku? Aku sudah lama tak melihatnya."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak akan sudi melihatnya kembali. Karena… Adikmu sendirilah yang menjebakmu. Dan, _yeah_… Dia sukses mengambil alih Hotel Gilloon dari tanganmu."

"Aku sudah melupakannya. Tolong jangan bahas soal itu." Pinta Jihoo, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi serius.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti membahasnya. Aku punya suatu tawaran yang cukup menarik untukmu. Kau masih membenci adikmu itu 'kan?"

Jung Jihoo terdiam. Entahlah… ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan adiknya sepenuhnya. Karena pada dasarnya, lingkungannya-lah yang mengakibatkan adiknya bertindak demikian. Itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salah adiknya, mungkin saja itu merupakan kesalahan dari orang tuanya yang bersikap pilih kasih.

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya… kasihan padanya." Ujar Jihoo.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau munafik sekali. Hey, aku punya suatu cara agar dendammu terbalaskan. Lihat siapa yang ada dalam foto itu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto pada Jihoo.

Jihoo melihat dengan seksama foto-foto itu, foto yang sepertinya diambil saat orang itu sedang lengah dan tidak menyadarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa yang ada dalam foto itu. "Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ya, kau memang tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi, adikmu sangat mengenalnya. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah teman sehidup-sematinya. _You_ _know_ _what_!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu memberitahu soal ini, huh?"

"Aku ingin kau mengancam adikmu, aku ingin kau membuatnya mengaku, atau kalau perlu membuktikannya sendiri."

Jihoo tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Dia makhluk hibrida. Aku ingin membuat suatu bukti kalau adikmu memang makhluk hibrida." Katanya.

Jihoo tertegun. Kali ini entah kenapa menelan saliva-pun rasanya lebih sulit. Benar, _namja_ di hadapannnya bukanlah _namja_ biasa. Kyuhyun tahu seluk beluk masalah hidupnya, terlebih lagi soal adiknya. Jihoo bingung sendiri, bagaimana bisa _namja_ di hadapannya itu mengetahui semuanya? Dari mana ia mendapatkan informasi itu?

"Jangan gugup seperti itu…" ujar Kyuhyun, ia kembali menyesap _coffee_-nya dengan tenang. Sepasang matanya menjelajah ke manapun ia mau.

"Dia bukan makhluk hibrida seperti apa yang kau maksud." Kata Jihoo.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa dibuatnya. "Kau bisa kena hukuman karena dianggap menyembunyikan makhluk berbahaya. Harusnya kau tahu itu."

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Jung Jihoo meraih gelasnya yang berisi _cappuccino_ tersebut dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Baiklah, tanpa kau tanya pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau hanya sedang mencari bukti yang akurat, bukan? Lakukan saja sesukamu." Katanya.

"Justru itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk melancarkan semuanya. Aku sudah bosan dengan kasus ini, kasus yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini hanya jalan di tempat."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Jihoo.

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau bawalah foto ini, katakan kau tahu kekuatan adikmu berada di tangan orang dalam foto ini. Tentu saja, kau harus menemui adikmu. Aku dan beberapa anggota dalam divisi-ku akan membuntutimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, hanya satu kali ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. "_Arasseo_, hanya satu kali. Ini data-data tentang orang yang ada dalam foto itu, kau bisa menggunakannya untuk mengetahui beberapa hal tentang orang itu. Anggap saja senjata terbaikmu." Tuturnya sambil memberikan selembaran kertas yang berisikan tulisan-tulisan.

Jung Jihoo melihat dengan seksama data-data yang tak seberapa banyak itu. "Jadi… Nama orang yang ada dalam foto ini adalah…"

"Kim Jaejoong." Timpal Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Go Ahra bergerak-gerak gelisah melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa membuatnya gundah. Akan tetapi, ia tak mampu mendekat dalam jarak yang lebih memungkinkannya untuk bisa mendengar dua orang yang sedang becakap-cakap itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengintip di balik tembok. Terlalu banyak orang-orang yang mengawal sehingga membuatnya tak memungkinkan untuk menerobos masuk.

Di sana, di café dekat Hotel Gilloon, terlihat Jung Yunho sedang berbicara pada Jung Jihoo, kakaknya. Entah ada setan apa yang membuat anak sulung keluarga Jung tersebut mau menemui adiknya.

Sepasang mata cokelat milik Ahra menangkap sesuatu yang mampu membuat jantungnya melonjak kaget. Di sana, di antara café itu, tersebar beberapa anggota agen rahasia yang sudah di hafalnya. Namun sepertinya Yunho tak menyadari itu.

Go Ahra menggigit jari-jarinya sendiri, gelisah.

Sementara itu, Yunho dan Jihoo…

"Mereka sudah mengetahuimu…" tutur Jihoo pelan, ia tak mau agen rahasia yang menyamar itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak takut?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut."

"Kau bisa tewas, kau tahu itu."

"Nyawaku sama sekali tidak berharga, bukankah itu lebih baik?" tanya Yunho retoris.

Jihoo menyandarkan punggungnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang mata kecilnya memandang Jung Yunho, pandangan mengintimidasi. "Semua ini pasti karena laki-laki _itu_." Katanya.

"Laki-laki _itu_?" Yunho belum bisa menangkap maksud _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Ya, laki-laki yang membuat hidupmu seperti sampah. Seperti anak ingusan yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Tidak kah kau tahu, laki-laki itu bisa saja jahat padamu?" ujar Jihoo sadis.

Yunho mendecih. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu tentang laki-laki itu." Katanya lempeng, "apa perlu aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya, huh? Laki-laki yang wajahnya bahkan tak bisa dibedakan _namja_ atau _yeoja_."

Ada sesuatu yang mendidih di bawah permukaan kulit Yunho. Ia mulai geram. "Apa barusan kau menghinanya?"

"Apakah terdengar seperti itu?"

"Tch!" Yunho melempar punggungnya dengan keras ke sandaran kursi. Entah kenapa rasa bencinya terhadap Jung Jihoo tak pernah sedikitpun berkurang.

"Kau tahu, Yunho? Aku pikir, aku mulai gila sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?!" bentak Yunho, ia mulai kehilangan kendalinya.

"Santailah sedikit… Aku pikir, aku juga menjadi seorang _homoseksual_ sepertimu. Dan harus aku akui, Kim Jaejoong _namja_ yang sangat cantik. Sayang sekali jika dibiarkan begitu saja. Aku benar, bukan?"

"Jaga mulutmu, bangsat!"

"Ahhh… Saat kau marah menyeramkan sekali. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Jaejoong yang marah ya? Wajahnya pasti menggemaskan. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi. Merasakan manisnya bibir plum itu, dan jangan lupakan rektumnya yang hangat." _Dirty_ _talk_ mulai keluar dari mulut Jihoo.

BRAKK!

Dengan satu pukulan, meja café tersebut patah! Sepasang jumantan yang berubah merah itu menatap Jung Jihoo marah. Ia sama sekali tidak terima Jaejoong miliknya dilecehkan sedemikian rupa. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa terpandang mata, tangan kanan Yunho sudah mencengram erat kerah baju kakaknya.

"Y-Yunhooo! Le…lepaskan!" racau Jihoo, ia merasa kedua kakinya mulai melayang di udara. Hanya dengan satu tangan, Yunho mampu mengangkat tubuh kakaknya.

DORR!

Satu tembakan tepat mengenai kaki kiri Yunho, membuat laki-laki itu limbung dan terjatuh. Spontan, hal itu membuat cengkraman Yunho di kerah baju Jihoo terlepas. Jung Jihoo memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur menjauhi Yunho.

"JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KAMI AKAN MENEMBAKMU LAGI!" ujar seseorang yang mengarahkan Baretta 92—jenis pistol buatan Italia pada Yunho. Tak hanya satu orang, ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jung Yunho.

Laki-laki itu malah tertawa. Yunho tertawa keras sampai rasanya telinga mereka mau pecah. Puas tertawa, _namja_ itu menyeringai. Meremehkan. Ia tak peduli gertakan orang-orang idiot yang seenaknya memberi perintah untuk tidak bergerak.

"_YOU'RE BIG_ _JERK_! JUNG JIHOO!" teriak Yunho, teriakannya sangat keras dan terdengar serak. Jihoo yang berdiri di belakang salah satu anggota agen rahasia hanya terdiam, menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"KEMARI KAU, IBLIS JAHANAM! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriaknya lagi, ia mulai bergerak. Belum sempat berdiri suara tembakan terdengar tiga kali.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Jung Yunho kembali ambruk dengan darah yang bercucuran di tubuhnya. Jihoo bergeming, ia tetap terdiam tanpa berekspresi apapun. Ia sudah tahu, lambat-laun ini semua akan terjadi. Jauh sebelum Jung Yunho tumbuh menjadi manusia yang berbahaya.

"Jangan… Pernah… Menyentuh… Jaejoong… Ku…" kata Yunho terputus-putus. Jung Jihoo tetap terdiam. Namun, dalam diamnya ia sedang mencerna apa yang barusan Yunho katakan. Sebegitu pentingkah laki-laki yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu? Sebegitu besarkah perasaan Yunho terhadap _namja_ itu?

Dan semuanya terlalu cepat sampai semua orang yang berada di café tersebut tidak menyadari Yunho menghilang! Kecepatannya tak bisa disepelekan! Semua anggota agen rahasia sibuk mencari-cari dimana makhluk hibrida itu menyembunyikan diri. Bercak-bercak darah yang berceceran sampai keluar pintu café tersebut terus diikuti, sampai berhenti di sebuah tembok.

"_Shit_! Dia melompat ke atas!" umpat _namja_ bersuara _husky_.

~oOo~

_Let me try, I almost die_

_I'm in the worst place on earth_

_I knew my life was over_

_Sometimes this life, so many changing_

_The time will running out_

_Fall to dust, this life will soon pass_

(Worst Place On Earth, Jakarta Flames)

~oOo~

Jung Yunho berjalan dengan menyeret kaki kirinya yang terluka. Dan oh, jangan lupakan tangan kanan dan juga bahu kanannya yang sukses terkena peluru sialan itu. Meski kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, tapi ia sanggup berjalan bahkan berlari bila perlu. Untunglah, sebelum bertemu dengan Jihoo, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk meneguk satu kantong darah.

"Jae… Aku membutuhkanmu…" rintihnya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, hanya Kim Jaejoong-lah yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho. Tidak, bukan hanya di saat seperti ini, tetapi di saat apapun juga Kim Jaejoong selalu ada dalam pikiran Yunho. Selalu bersemayam dalam pikirannya, seolah memang di sanalah tempatnya.

Yunho tak menyalahkan Jaejoong, karena memang sepantasnya ia marah pada Jihoo yang seolah melecehkan Jaejoong-nya. Bahkan, Jihoo pantas mati di tangannya. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuh sumber kehidupannya. Tak boleh ada yang berbicara buruk tentang pujaan hatinya. Kim Jaejoong terlalu murni untuk mendapatkan segala perkataan kotor itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu disentuh siapapun, Jae…" gumamnya pada udara kosong. Ia tetap berjalan perlahan, tertatih.

"Akan aku bunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu…" lirihnya lagi.

Jung Yunho tak hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia tujukan untuk Jaejoong. Padahal, laki-laki itu tak ada di hadapannya. Yunho hanya berjalan sendirian, melangkahkan kakinya, menyeret kaki kirinya dengan paksa. Tak peduli tatapan aneh yang memandangnya. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh satu nama, Kim Jaejoong saja.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja… Kau tak boleh terluka sedikit pun… Aku akan membunuh mereka semua untukmu…" kali ini, air mata turut mengambil alih. Yunho terus bergumam dengan suara lirih dan bergetar. Air matanya entah bagaimana bisa tumpah.

Inilah, pertama kalinya Yunho menangis untuk seseorang. Perasaannya terlalu kuat, ia tak mampu jika harus mendengar lagi cemoohan orang lain terhadap Jaejoong-nya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seolah kata-kata itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena pada dasarnya, seluruh hidupnya memang berada dalam diri Jaejoong. Bergantung pada laki-laki itu. Sepenuhnya.

Kini, sepasang mata musang itu menjelajah ke setiap inci pertokoan yang ia lewati. Mencari-cari sosok itu. Berharap dapat menemukan laki-laki itu di sini.

"Dimana kau, Jae…?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan, peluru itu masih bersarang di sana.

"Aku membutuhkanmu… Aku mencintaimu…" lirihnya lagi dan lagi. Air mata itu semakin membanjiri pipinya yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah karena ia mengusapnya dengan tangan yang penuh darah itu.

Bayangan itu terus bermunculan. Potongan-potongan kejadian ketika ia bersama Kim Jaejoong. Kejadian di saat laki-laki itu tersenyum untuknya, mengatakan kalau ia rindu padanya, dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum hangat. Dalam bayangannya.

Yunho ikut tersenyum dalam realita. Ia tahu, ia akan selalu bertahan. Ia akan selalu hidup untuk melindungi satu orang. Ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melindungi laki-laki itu. Ia akan terus hidup, ia akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup…

Hidup untuk melindungi sumber kehidupannya.

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUE

_Ckckck… aku ga begitu bisa bikin adegan tembak-tembakan. Jadi, yeah, seadanya saja xD *digranat*_

_Buat Sparkyu, jangan marah, ne? Kyukyu itu baik kok, lihat saja di chapter berikutnya, oke? Selain Kim Jaejoong, aku juga menyukai Cho Kyuhyun kok, dan aku sangat menyukai perannya di fict ini Hehehehe ^^_

_Terima kasih yang sudah memberi feedback di chapter kemarin. Dan untuk seseorang yang memilih berhenti membaca ff ini karena dirasa alurnya terlalu bertele-tele, maaf ya. Seperti inilah aku. Bukan maksud memutar-mutar cerita sedemikian rupa, tapi aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah percakapan yang mengandung 'isi'. Seperti ketika percakapan Junsu dan Jaejoong tentang dalang di balik penguasa kehidupan di chapter 5—aku yakin di bagian sana banyak yang men-skip. Sekali lagi, maaf!—bow. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang nyaman dibaca, setidaknya memiliki sedikit pesan moral, dan juga tidak membosankan. ^^_

_Big Thank for_

_Everadit (Makasih reviewnya di 3 ffku yg berbeda :D Kita sama xD), Eun Blingbling (Teman PM-ku yg paling keceh :D), Pusycat3, irengiovanny, mis cho, lipminnie, Kyoarashi 57, Yunjaeshipper, RainieYj, MaghT, ichigo song, CheftyClouds, Zuzull (Hey reader baru~ jgn gedek sama Go Ahra yaa), Casshiper Jung (Huelehh, acc baru? O.o), Giaoneesan (Aaaa nee-chan mau ngejar-ngejar aku(?) :D), yunjae shipper, KimYcha Kyuu, KJhwang (Ciee reader baru ciee #plak makasih :)), Dipa Woon, DBSJYJ, Erria Cassie (Mianhae atas ketidak-nyamanannya :)), RedsXiah, FiAndYJ, Meirah 1111, NaraYuuki, Ze babyxiahtic, Jejevan, ayy88fish (Makasih :D Bukan angst kok :)), YunHolic, Kim Eun Seob, Himawari Ezuki, Vic89._

_Oh, aku menambahkan lirik lagu Jakarta Flames, abisnya keren sih :3_

_Regards,_

—_**KENz—**_


	10. Chapter 10

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Chapter 10

…

**..**

Previous :

Bayangan itu terus bermunculan. Potongan-potongan kejadian ketika ia bersama Kim Jaejoong. Kejadian di saat laki-laki itu tersenyum untuknya, mengatakan kalau ia rindu padanya, dan memberikannya pelukan hangat.

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum hangat. Dalam bayangannya.

Yunho ikut tersenyum dalam realita. Ia tahu, ia akan selalu bertahan. Ia akan selalu hidup untuk melindungi satu orang. Ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melindungi laki-laki itu. Ia akan terus hidup, ia akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup…

Hidup untuk melindungi sumber kehidupannya.

~oOo~

Shim Changmin terdiam, memperhatikan sesuatu yang terasa janggal pada diri Kim Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu terlihat gelisah, entah karena apa. Sesekali ia melihat sekumpulan manusia-manusia calon neraka yang berdansa ria di _dance_ _floor_. Malam ini, Jaejoong yang dilihat Changmin seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat _namja_ bermarga Kim itu seolah tak memiliki semangat untuk bekerja.

Entah kenapa, Changmin ikut-ikutan gelisah.

"_Hyung_…" lirih Changmin nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menyentuh pelan bahu laki-laki yang sudah seperti _hyung_-nya itu.

"Hmm?"

Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang ia dapatkan.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyung_? Kau merasa tak enak badan? Aku mengizinkanmu pulang jika kau mau." Tutur Changmin, ia berbicara dekat dengan telinga Jaejoong agar _namja_ itu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. _Bar_ Mirotic yang bergemuruh berisik.

"_Gwaenchana_, Min-_ah_. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang teringat sesuatu, aku takut suatu hal yang buruk terjadi." Lirihnya, tetapi Changmin masih dapat mendengar lirihan itu.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Kau hanya perlu mengingat kalimat itu agar kau merasa tenang."

Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas. Akan tetapi, tak lama setelah itu, ia kembali dalam lamunannya yang tak berujung. Changmin pasrah, ia membiarkan _hyung_-nya melamun, untuk satu kali ini saja. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas panjang.

Drrrrttt… Drrrttt…

Ponsel Changmin bergetar dalam saku celana. Dua getaran yang berarti ada satu pesan masuk untuknya. Dengan malas, _namja_ itu meraih ponselnya dan membuka isi pesan itu.

_Kekasih hyung-mu itu sudah positif, sayang sekali dia berhasil kabur. Tapi, itu perkara mudah karena kita sudah tahu jelas nama dan wajahnya. Jangan katakan apapun pada Jaejoong hyung, aku akan ke sana dalam beberapa menit lagi_.

Huh?

Changmin membuang nafas dan kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong. Laki-laki dengan rambut _almond_ itu tak bergeming, sepasang mata doe besarnya memandang dengan tatapan kosong entah ke objek yang mana. Telepati, _eoh_?

Pesan singkat dari Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya terhenyak. Sebenarnya, _namja_ yang sedang melamun di sampingnya itu, apakah dia tahu kalau temannya atau kekasihnya atau apalah itu, yang bernama Jung Yunho itu adalah seorang makhluk hibrida? Apakah Jaejoong tahu hal itu? Tetapi, jika ya, kenapa ia menyembunyikannya?

'_**Sesuatu hal yang buruk sudah terjadi, hyung. Kau tak bisa mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Asal kau tahu,'**_ Batin Changmin.

Rasanya baru saja kemarin-kemarin Kim Jaejoong berseri-seri. Seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh, ia pernah bercerita kalau ia mulai jatuh cinta dengan makhluk sesamanya, ia juga bercerita tentang betapa hangatnya mendapatkan pelukan dari seseorang yang seharusnya ia panggil ayah. Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbanding terbalik dengan saat ini. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu gelisah. Changmin tak kuasa jika terus melihatnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Bisa kau panggilkan bosmu?" suara serak itu membuyarkan lamunan Kim Jaejoong. Ia memandang beberapa saat ke arah orang yang barusan mengajaknya keluar. Kang Minsuk. Ayahnya.

"_Mwo_? Aku?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Kau boleh membawanya, _ahjussi_. Saya bos di sini." Ujar Changmin. Minsuk memandang tak percaya pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya. Terlalu muda untuk memegang kendali menjadi seorang bos.

"Tak kusangka bocah menyebalkan ini adalah bos," Celetuk Minsuk. Jaejoong entah bagaimana bisa ia terkekeh pelan.

"_Ahjussi_, dia memang bosku. Baiklah, anda akan mengajakku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong, lumayan obat penat.

"Jangan memakai bahasa formal." Sergah Minsuk, pria yang nyaris setengah abad itu menunjuk jarinya ke arah pintu keluar. "Kau ikut saja, kau akan tahu nanti." Lanjutnya. Kim Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Katanya. Aneh rasanya kalau keluar dengan pakaian kerja khusus _bartender_ itu. Kang Minsuk mengangguk dan duduk di _bar_ _stool_, menunggu 'putranya' selesai berganti pakaian.

"Ternyata anda benar-benar kembali ke sini lagi ya?" tanya Changmin retoris. Pria itu memandang tidak suka pada laki-laki muda yang barusan bersuara.

"Kau bos yang tidak sopan." Katanya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Anda sedang mengatai diri anda sendiri, _ahjussi_." Celetuknya. Entah kenapa Changmin suka apabila ia membuat 'ayah' _hyung_-nya itu kesal. Rasanya sangat lucu.

Selang beberapa menit, Kim Jaejoong keluar dengan pakaian biasanya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong merasa sedikit gugup menghadapi pria tua itu. Ingin sekali ia berteriak di telinganya kalau putra yang sedang dicarinya adalah dirinya. Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin.

Ayah dan anak itu berlalu meninggalkan _bar_. Meninggalkan Changmin dengan senyuman yang terpahat dengan manisnya. Ia senang melihat wajah _hyung_-nya tak lagi terlihat gelisah. _Ahjussi_ itu datang di saat yang tepat.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Suara itu membuat Changmin tergeragap. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun berada begitu dekat dengannya? Sejak kapan ia datang? Dan lagi, ternyata apa pasangan YooSu—Yoochun & Junsu—juga! Mengejutkan. Sebegitu 'anteng'kah Changmin dengan lamunannya? Ckckck…

"Sejak kapan kalian di sini?" tanyanya dengan tampang tolol. Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau melamun sampai tidak sadar aku dan dua pasangan idiot ini sudah berada dekat denganmu? Oh, Min-_ah_, kau membuatku terkejut." Celetuk Kyuhyun. Yoochun mendelik sebal mendengar kata 'pasangan idiot' yang keluar dari mulut _evil_ di depannya. _Namja_ kurus itu memang senang kalau berkata tanpa tahu batasan-batasannya.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang." Kata Changmin tanpa ditanya. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang. Memikirkan seseorang?

"Siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu hati-hati.

"_Hyung_-ku, Jaejoong." Jawab Changmin pelan. Junsu yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun langsung melirik ke arah _namja_ itu, melihat reaksi wajahnya. _Bingo_! Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat hebat dalam divisi-nya ternyata bisa seperti ini apabila bersama seorang Shim Changmin.

"Aku rasa, Kim Jaejoong tahu kalau Jung Yunho adalah makhluk hibrida. Karena suatu alasan, ia merahasiakannya dari kita selaku anggota agen rahasia." Yoochun menginterupsi percakapan. Laki-laki bersuara _husky_ itu memandang Kyuhyun, meminta persetujuan. Tanpa perlu berpikir, _namja_ kurus itu mengangguk diikuti Junsu.

"Aku tak menyangka, seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku bisa terlibat dalam kasus ini. Padahal, begitu banyak jiwa-jiwa yang hidup di dataran Korea, tetapi kenapa harus Kim Jaejoong orangnya?" lirih Junsu. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Park Yoochun menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu pelan. Mencoba membuat Junsu mengerti keadaan.

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sulit. Kyu, haruskah Jaejoong mendapatkan akibat dari perbuatannya itu?" tanya Yoochun. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, isyarat kalau dia pun tidak tahu.

"Jangan biarkan Jae _hyung_ terlibat. Biarkan ia terlepas, aku yakin dia punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia tak memberitahu hal ini pada kalian. Kim Jaejoong yang kukenal adalah sosok yang baik, bahkan terlalu baik," tutur Changmin yang langsung disetujui Junsu.

"Changmin benar. Anggap saja Jaejoong tak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Kita hanya perlu menangkap Jung Yunho secara diam-diam, kita hanya perlu membuatnya hilang." Kali ini, suara bak lumba-lumba mengambil alih.

Empat manusia itu terdiam, termenung, memikirkan jalan yang terbaik.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana kalau aku berada di posisi Yunho, pasti akan sulit." Ujar Yoochun, sepasang matanya melirik Junsu.

"Ya, dan aku berada di posisi Jaejoong. Pasti aku akan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup jika Yoochunnie ku hilang tanpa ada kabar. Hilang selamanya. Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis." Lirih Junsu, _namja_ manis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku bertanya pada kalian semua?" Changmin meminta izin. Ketiga orang itu mengangguk. "Apakah kalian benar-benar bahagia menjadi salah satu anggota agen rahasia?"

Pertanyaan yang cerdas, Shim Changmin! Kau sukses membuat hati tiga manusia itu tertohok. Ketiganya berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Kim Jaejoong terdiam. Terduduk bersama pria setengah baya itu. Memandang deburan ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran. Raganya memang di sana, tidak dengan pikirannya. Seseorang yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya gelisah—membuatnya gundah. Ia ingin secepatnya berjumpa. Jung Yunho…

"Kau membawaku sampai sejauh ini, Paman. Kau membuatku bingung. Aku tidak masuk kerja demi menuruti keinginanmu." Tutur Jaejoong. "Begitu banyak tempat untuk kita berdiskusi, kenapa kau malah memilih pantai di malam hari yang tentu saja sunyi?" lanjutnya.

Kang Minsuk tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, anak muda? Pantai itu adalah suatu hal yang begitu menakjubkan. Kita ibaratnya satu tetes yang saling berbaur di sana. Saling mengejar, saling menghakimi ambisi untuk mencapai bibir pantai. Menyeret pasir-pasir untuk ikut tenggelam bersama." Ujarnya.

Minsuk menyadari ada banyak tanda tanya yang berkeliaran di atas kepala _namja_ di sampingnya. Wajah Jaejoong memberenggut, ia kesal karena ia dengan bodohnya tak mengerti maksud ucapan pria yang nyaris setengah abad itu.

Minsuk berdehem. "Yang membuat air pantai itu terlihat hidup adalah angin. Angin yang membawanya terombang-ambing dalam keteraturan, dalam satu alur yang membawanya jauh dari tempat semula."

Kim Jaejoong benci karena ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kita hidup dalam keteraturan, dengan segala peraturan yang sejujurnya sangat memuakkan. Angin itu sendiri adalah problema kehidupan, yang membuat jiwa-jiwa terombang-ambing seperti tanpa tujuan. Kau tahu, anak muda? Seperti apa manusia tanpa masalah? Ia akan setenang air dalam gelas, tak bernyawa."

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan kita datang kemari dengan definisimu tentang hubungan kehidupan dengan pantai?" tanya Jaejoong, tidak sabaran.

"Dari wajahmu, kau sedang dalam masalah."

"Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya ya, aku bingung, Paman. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa masalahku. Tidak kah itu terasa aneh?"

"Masalahmu adalah apa yang sedang berkemelut dalam pikiranmu." Kata Minsuk.

Jaejoong tertegun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Jung Yunho. Masalahnya dengan Yunho adalah… ketidak-jujurannya terhadap teman-temannya di agen rahasia. Dan juga, ketakutannya terhadap terbongkarnya identitas Yunho. Ternyata, kalau dijabarkan cukup melelahkan. Padahal, ia hanya sedang memikirkan satu orang.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Masalah-masalah itu membuatku bingung setengah mati, tetapi masalah-masalah itulah yang semakin menyadarkanku kalau aku merasa lebih _hidup_. Hidup tanpa masalah, justru itulah yang menjadi masalah." Cerocos Jaejoong, ia mulai bangga dengan dirinya yang tidak terlalu bodoh.

"Kau cerdas, sama sepertiku. Dan… Apakah kau tahu apa masalahku?" tanya Minsuk retoris. Jaejoong tentu saja mengetahui masalah pria di sampingnya itu.

"Purtamu—"

"Kau. Kaulah masalahku. Kau berlagak seolah kau tidak tahu kalau aku adalah ayahmu. Berhentilah berpura-pura." Timpalnya.

Bibir Jaejoong kelu seketika. Bagaimana bisa Kang Minsuk tahu kalau ia adalah putranya? Entah kenapa ia merasa dibodohi dirinya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong tertawa hambar, menertawai diri sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," Kata suara yang berasal dari bibir plum itu.

"Aku tahu betul alasanmu. Kau hanya belum siap menerimaku sebagai ayahmu, kau hanya ingin mengikuti apa yang ingin kau ikuti. Tetapi, pada hakikatnya, seorang anak selalu membutuhkan kasih sayang, seberapa dewasa pun ia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?"

Kang Minsuk merogoh kantong celananya, ia mengeluarkan satu lembar foto. "Aku diberi foto ini oleh pihak panti asuhan. Mereka bilang, itu foto terakhir sebelum putraku meninggalkan panti itu. Dan… wajahmu tak berubah begitu banyak. Aku bisa mengenalinya dengan baik."

Jaejoong memandang foto yang disodorkan ayahnya. Foto dirinya sendiri, tanpa satu tarikan melengkung dalam sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya sangat datar, pelit ekspresi.

Pria setengah baya itu kembali bersua. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk kembali. Akan tetapi, harus aku akui kalau aku sangat senang apabila kau mau kembali. Aku mengerti, ini bukan soal kepada siapa harta itu akan aku turunkan, tapi soal kepada siapa aku mengharapkan. Tak ada yang lain, selain putraku."

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Jaejoong sambil mengembalikan foto itu pada ayahnya. Kang Minsuk mengerti dan ia hanya menepuk pelan bahu putranya.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengatakan apa masalahmu padaku. Kita bisa berbagi, sebagai seorang ayah dan anak." Tutur pria tua itu.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin berbagi lewat pelukan… Ayah." Lirihnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk erat ayahnya. Kim Jaejoong tak bisa menahan untuk tidak terisak. Di satu sisi ia sangat merasa nyaman. Di sisi lainnya, ia merasa sangat sesak. Potret Jung Yunho terus saja membayang-bayangi kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa mau meledak.

Kang Minsuk bisa merasakan ada aura kesedihan yang kentara dalam pelukan itu. Putranya dalam masalah yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Mungkin terlalu rumit, terlalu pelik bagi laki-laki malang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki dengan gontai menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia menyerah. Tak satupun pesan atau sambungan yang direspon oleh Jung Yunho. Semuanya diabaikan. Ada rasa sebal sekaligus khawatir yang menerjang dirinya. Membuat persendiannya terasa ngilu, entah mengapa…

_Namja_ itu melirik jam analog dalam layar ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya. Sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Seharusnya ia masih berada di _Bar_ Mirotic saat ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Sepasang mata besarnya tak sanggup berkedip, ia takut kalau ia berkedip bayangan itu musnah. Ia memandang dengan seksama, sosok yang sedang dalam pikirannya. Jung Yunho.

Yunho, laki-laki itu, dia sedang duduk bersandar di depan pintu masuk. Kedua kakinya ia tekukkan, dan wajahnya ia benamkan sambil memeluk dengan erat lututnya sendiri. Kim Jaejoong bisa melihat ada bercak-bercak darah dari celana _jeans_ yang dipakai _namja_ itu, dan jangan lupakan di bahunya juga.

'_**Apa yang terjadi selama aku tak bersamamu, Jung Yunho?!'**_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya, laki-laki itu sudah lama menunggunya di luar. Tubuh Yunho tak terlihat akan terjadi suatu gerakan, ia kaku. Tertidur adalah pemikiran pertama yang ada dalam kepala Jaejoong, selebihnya ia tak mau memikirkannya.

_Namja_ berparas cantik itu berjongkok di hadapan Yunho yang masih seperti patung. Tetap tanpa gerakan walau sekecil apapun. Hanya angin berhembus yang memainkan anak rambut laki-laki itu. Angin itu juga menerpa wajah Jaejoong yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Y-Yun… Yunh… ho…" lirihnya, suara itu bergetar hebat. Ia tak sanggup menahan kepedihannya melihat keadaan Yunho yang sekarang. Laki-laki itu hancur sudah. Inilah yang ditakutkan Jaejoong, melihat kehancuran itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tanpa mampu berbuat sesuatu, apapun.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa akan lebih baik apabila ini hanya sebagian dari bayangannya. Tetapi, seberapa kalipun ia berkedip, Jung Yunho tetap di sana. Tak bergerak. Tak menunjukkan ia akan bergerak.

Tak ada yang bisa menahan air matanya. Kim Jaejoong menangis tanpa bersuara. Jari-jarinya sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh yang kaku itu, ingin membuatnya terbangun. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya menahan itu semua. Ia takut, ketika jari-jari lentik miliknya menyentuh tubuh laki-laki itu, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kehampaan—tanpa gerakan.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai lemah di hadapan Yunho yang enggan menengadahkan wajah. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu sangat egois sampai ia tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya. Sekarang Jaejoong tahu, kalau Jung Yunho sangat berarti untuknya. Gerakan-gerakan kecilnya, sangat berpengaruh saat ini. Hanya gerakan kecil itulah yang diharapkan Jaejoong. Agar ia tahu, kalau Yunho masih ada untuknya. Masih bernapas karenanya.

Sebuah gerakan yang terlalu cepat mengagetkan dirinya. Sepasang tangan besar membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat yang membahagiakan, yang melegakan. Jung Yunho memeluk dengan erat Kim Jaejoong.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," Lirihnya. Tak ia pedulikan rasa nyeri yang semakin terasa pada bagian bahu kanannya. Tak ia indahkan pula sakit yang menyerang tangan kanannya, ia membiarkannya. Biarlah rasa sakit itu membias seiring ketenangan yang menelusup dalam rongga dadanya ketika ia berhasil menemukan sumber napasnya, sumber kehidupannya. Kim Jaejoong-nya, Jaejoong miliknya.

_Kita akan bahagia. Kau akan tetap bersamaku. Menemaniku menjalani hidup. Kau harus tetap di tempatmu_—_di sampingku. Karena memang seharusnya kau di situ._

Jung Yunho mengingat dengan baik kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong untuknya. Kalimat yang terasa sangat menyejukkan hatinya. Ia berjanji akan tetap bersama Jaejoong, menemani laki-laki itu menjalani kehidupan sekalipun terombang-ambing di tempat antah-berantah. Ia akan tetap bersama _namja_ itu, semampunya.

"_Uljimma_, Joongie. Aku di sini…" lirih Yunho lagi, ia tetap memeluk Jaejoong. Laki-laki dalam rengkuhan Yunho tak bisa berkata-kata, suaranya tak bisa keluar. Tersendat air mata.

Jung Yunho terdiam, ia sengaja diam. Menunggu tangis itu mereda. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada rasa yang sangat membuatnya lega ketika Jaejoong menangis untuknya. Yunho tahu, laki-laki itu teramat takut kehilangan dirinya. Terlebih lagi dirinya, ia sangat takut.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Di luar udaranya dingin." Usul Yunho. Dengan berat hati, ia terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan membawa _namja_ cantik itu berdiri. Jaejoong hanya menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

Dua manusia itu duduk di sofa. Keduanya memandang layar televisi yang tidak menyala, hanya hitam yang menghiasi layarnya. Tak ada yang berani memandang satu sama lain. Hanya jari-jari tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, seolah takut terpisah.

"Aku… Sudah ketahuan." Lirih Yunho. Laki-laki itu bisa merasakan kalau tautan jari-jari _namja_ bermata besar itu mengerat.

"_Mianhae_…" katanya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tidak bersalah. Aku tahu, kau tidak melaporkannya. Aku mempercayaimu."

"_M-mianhae_… Aku tak bisa menjaga identitasmu dengan baik…" ujarnya parau.

"_Gwaenchana_, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kita hanya perlu memikirkan hal ini untuk ke depannya. Kau mencintaiku, bukan? Kau akan tetap bersamaku?"

Kim Jaejoong terdiam. Benarkah ia mencintai Jung Yunho? Dari mana ia tahu kalau dirinya mencintai laki-laki itu? Bukankah selama ini ia bertekad kalau dirinya adalah _namja_ yang normal? Jaejoong mencoba mendalami apa kata-kata yang keluar dari hati kecilnya.

'_Ia terluka, dan aku yang menangis. Ia yang seharusnya menangis, justru sibuk membuatku berhenti menangis. Ia yang berada dalam zona bahaya, aku yang takut dan khawatir. Ia yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, justru mengkhawatirkanku. Ibarat seseorang yang terjatuh dan tangannya terluka, maka mata akan menangis, dan tangan itu sendiri yang menghapus air mata itu.'_

Sekarang Jaejoong mengerti. Ia mengangguk mantap—sangat mantap. "_Nde_, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu, bagaimanapun keadaanmu." Lirihnya lalu kembali mempererat tautan di jari-jarinya.

Jung Yunho tak pernah merasa selega ini. Padahal ia sangat takut ketika Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat tadi, seperti sedang kebingungan. Maka, sepasang mata musang itupun memberanikan diri untuk memandang objek di sampingnya. Ia membawa tangan yang putih itu ke depan bibirnya, menciumnya berkali-kali. Kali ini pun mata doe besar milik Jaejoong berani memandang Yunho. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika tangan dan jari-jarinya dicium dengan lembut oleh Yunho.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini, kita akan secepatnya meninggalkan Seoul," Ujar Jaejoong, Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kita berdua, kita akan segera terbang besok siang."

"Terbang? Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk memesan tiket pesawat?" tanya Yunho kalap. Ia teringat kata-kata kotor yang dilontarkan Jung Jihoo padanya. Kata-kata kotor tentang Jaejoong-nya. Ia takut kalau itu semuanya nyata, bukan rekayasa.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari ayahku. Dia yang akan memesankannya untukku." Jawabnya sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya. Yunho bernapas lega. Tunggu… Ayahnya?

"Jae, bukankah kau adalah…"

"Aku menemukan ayahku—tidak, aku ditemukan ayahku. Ternyata selama ini ibuku sudah meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan ibuku adalah… selingkuhan ayahku."

Yunho menghembuskan napas panjang. Selain dirinya yang merasa hidup dengan keadaan yang tidak adil, rupanya Jaejoong juga sama. Akan tetapi, itu tak menjadikan _namja_ itu menjadi seperti dirinya. Ia tak memiliki emosi yang buruk seperti dia.

"Kau bahagia?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku bahagia. Tetapi, aku akan lebih bahagia bila kau juga bahagia."

Entah kenapa Yunho ingin tersenyum, dan ia sedang tersenyum sekarang. "Kau tahu, Jae? Bagiku, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kau bahagia bersamaku."

Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Tangannya yang menganggur menyentuh dengan pelan bahu yang terluka pada laki-laki itu.

"Apa ini sakit?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Mungkin memang terasa sakit pada awalnya, tetapi aku bisa mengatasi itu."

"Lukanya mulai mengering, cepat sekali. Apa luka ini karena terkena tembakan?"

Kali ini Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, ada dua peluru di sini, di tanganku, dan di kakiku juga." Jawabnya. Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berubah khawatir membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri berhasil mengeluarkan pelurunya. Lukanya akan cepat kering." Tambahnya.

"_Jinjja_?"

"Mmm-hmm," Yunho kembali mengangguk. "Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Kau harus ingat, aku ini bukan manusia sembarangan."

"Kau benar juga. Apa kau merasa haus?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku bisa menahannya kira-kira sampai tiga hari ke depan."

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas. Ia memposisikan kepalanya agar lebih nyaman berada di bahu Yunho. Keduanya kembali terdiam, menyesap aroma tubuh yang menguar dari masing-masing pasangan. Aroma yang selalu dirindukan.

Dalam diam, Jaejoong berpikir. _Selama tiga hari ke depan_? Mungkin, ia akan disibukkan oleh kegiatan mencari-cari darah. Pasti menyenangkan. Go Ahra hebat, gadis itu sanggup bertahan meski Yunho tidak mencintainya. Ahra pasti kuat karena cinta yang telah menguatkannya. Jaejoong kembali berpikir. Ia akan melakukan itu karena ia mencintai Yunho, apalagi laki-laki itu juga mencintainya. Jaejoong merasa kalau itu bukan masalah.

Yunho memandang _namja_ yang tengah anteng bersandar di bahunya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum hari ini. Setelah tangis itu, ternyata senyumlah yang kini terpampang di wajah tampannya. Hidup memang berputar. Di saat senang, kita seharusnya disadarkan untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesenangan itu, karena pada hakikatnya akan selalu ada kesedihan yang bergulir setelah kesenangan itu usai. Juga sebaliknya.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu rupanya sudah mengerti, terbukti dari _big doe eyes_-nya yang terpejam. Telah siap untuk dicumbu. Melihat itu, lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum. Dan detik berikutnya, kedua bibir itu menempel lembut. Tak ada pergerakan sampai menit pertama. Menit berikutnya, Yunho mulai menyesap bibir atas Jaejoong.

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu terdiam, ia tak membalas. Ia membiarkan Yunho menyesap bibirnya sesuka hati. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri, berdetak tak beraturan. Sistem sarafnya seolah melemah, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Yunho menikmatinya. Bibir semerah _cherry_ itu terasa manis di mulutnya.

Semuanya terasa gelap. Seperti ada banyak kabut yang menghalangi setiap pandangannya. Ia melenguh, ia mulai merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Sensasi yang seolah mampu membakar permukaan kulitnya. Nafsu yang membara.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, mereka kembali berbuat nista.

~oOo~

Jung Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Laki-laki itu melirik ke sebelah tempatnya tertidur. Kim Jaejoong sudah bangun dari tadi rupanya, terbukti kasur yang ditiduri Jaejoong itu sudah dingin. Jika belum lama, maka kasurnya masih terasa hangat. Yunho mendudukkan dirinya.

"Masih jam enam," gumamnya seraya melirik jam di dinding. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri.

Laki-laki dengan rambut _brunette_ itu membiarkan tubuhnya tersiram air yang keluar dari _shower_. Tak ia indahkan rasa perih yang menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang terluka. Entah apa yang membuatnya termenung sambil membiarkan air itu mengalir.

"Aku akan melindungimu…" gumamnya lagi. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah itu ia melilitkannya di pinggang.

Jung Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mencari pakaian yang muat untuknya. Masalahnya, tidak mungkin ia memakai kembali pakaiannya yang terdapat banyak darah itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari pakaian Jaejoong untuk ia gunakan.

Setelah selesai memakai baju, ia melangkah mencari _namja_ cantiknya.

"Di sini kau rupanya," katanya.

Kim Jaejoong yang sibuk memasukkan sesuatu dalam adonannya itu sontak menoleh. "Kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang membuat bubur untuk kita sarapan." Ujarnya. Setelah itu ia kembali dengan kesibukannya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Kemudian ia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang. "Istri yang baik," celetuknya yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari _namja_ yang tengah dipeluk itu.

"Tidak ada istilah istri dalam kamus pasangan homoseksual, _pabbo_!"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya pura-pura bodoh. Bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tetap mempertahankan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang kecil milik Jaejoong. "Diameter pinggangmu berapa? Kenapa kecil sekali?"

"Jangan membahas itu!" cetus Jaejoong galak. Pipinya yang putih itu sudah berhiaskan rona kemerahan. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Terlebih lagi ia jadi sering tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang dipraktekkan oleh seorang Jung Yunho. Tetapi ia menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

09:00 am

"Aku sudah mengepak barang-barangku. Bagaimana dengan barangmu? Kau harus kembali ke hotel." Kata Jaejoong sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya lagi di sana."

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya perlu menunggu ayahku. Ia akan datang pukul sepuluh."

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Segerombolan orang dengan membawa pistol di tangannya masing-masing mendobrak pintu depan. Yunho bisa melihat ada kekagetan luar biasa pada diri Jaejoong. Yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini adalah menggenggam tangan itu, menguatkan _namja_ itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, keduanya sudah di kerubungi sekelompok orang yang mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah mereka. Tangan dalam genggaman Yunho semakin bergetar, Kim Jaejoong ketakutan.

"JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KAMI TEMBAK!" teriak suara berat dan dalam itu menginterupsi. Setelah tangan yang bergetar, kini bibir bawah Jaejoong ikut bergetar. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah setakut ini. Sedangkan tangan yang menggenggamnya justru semakin erat, semakin kuat.

"Komandan, biar aku yang mengeksekusi mereka." Kata suara yang berasal dari belakang, terhalangi beberapa orang. Secara otomatis, orang-orang itu menggeser demi melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Kyu—hyun…" Jaejoong tercekat.

Cho Kyuhyun mengeringai iblis. Semua anggota tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun, dialah yang berhasil menemukan banyak informasi tentang keberadaan makhluk hibrida lewat bantuan Choi Siwon, sahabat lamanya. Dia juga yang paling cerdas karena selalu membuat rangkaian rencana yang menakjubkan untuk menangkap mangsanya.

Cho Kyuhyun yang dielu-elukan atasannya. Ia sudah mendapat jaminan jika kelak atasannya berhenti, maka ia yang akan mengambil alih posisi sebagai komandan.

"Tentu saja, kau berhak melakukan itu." Kata komandan tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Laki-laki bermarga Cho itu mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket pesawat menuju London. "Menyedihkan sekali, aku sudah mengetahui rencana kalian. Dan untungnya, Kang Minsuk percaya padaku kalau akulah yang akan memberikan dua tiket pesawat ini pada kalian."

Semua yang berada di sana tercengang. Bahkan laki-laki kurus itu tahu sampai sejauh itu. Kecerdasannya tak perlu dipertanyakann begitupun aura iblis yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dialah, Cho Kyuhyun yang sanggup mengeksekusi dengan cara yang kejam dan mengerikan. Sama seperti ketika ia mengeksekusi gembong narkoba terbesar di Seoul. Dan rancangan penghapusan makhluk hibrida itu juga merupakan ide gila Kyuhyun.

"Bebaskan Kim Jaejoong, biar aku yang menanggung semuanya!" ujar Yunho, ia menghalangi Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang ia rentangkan.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa. "Wow, menakjubkan! Dua pasangan _gay_ yang menjijikkan! _Applause_!"

"Berhenti tertawa kau, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Tch! Menyedihkan. Komandan, aku ingin mengeksekusi mereka bersama dua temanku yang lainnya. Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, keluarlah dari persembunyian!"

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar dua nama yang disebut Kyuhyun tadi. Kim Junsu! Dua orang itu keluar dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat mengerikan di mata Jaejoong. Seringai terus terkembang di bibir ketiganya.

Tepat di saat ketiga orang itu mengarahkan _baretta_ _92_, siap menekan pelatuknya, tiba-tiba laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi berlari dan menghalangi tubuh Yunho. Shim Changmin! Semua orang di sana bertanya-tanya, siapa laki-laki yang dengan heroiknya merentangkan tangan demi melindungi dua orang di belakangnya.

"Chang—min… Bagaimana bisa kau…" Kyuhyun tercekat. Semua persendiannya terasa lemah, kelemahannya adalah laki-laki yang tengah merentangkan tangan itu. Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika _namja_ yang dicintainya justru menghalangi proses eksekusi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apabila kau ingin mengeksekusi _hyung_-ku, maka eksekusi aku terlebih dahulu!" teriaknya. Oh! Persendian Kyuhyun semakin melemah rasanya.

"Komandan, bisakah anda bersama anggota lainnya keluar dulu? Kami berdua akan menangani ini. Kami akan meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap melanjutkan eksekusi." Pinta suara _husky_, Park Yoochun yang disetujui oleh Junsu dengan anggukan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sang komandan mengingat Cho Kyuhyun adalah anggota kepercayaannya. Ia selalu percaya pada Kyuhyun, apapun yang dipilihnya. Maka, komandan itu meminta anggota lain untuk menyingkir, menunggu proses eksekusi di luar. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan anggota selain menuruti perintah atasannya.

Kini hanya ada enam orang dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau, Changmin-_sshi_, bisakah kau tidak ikut campur?!" cetus Kyuhyun dengan bahasa formal. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terkekeh pelan, seolah ia tak takut dengan kematian.

"Lanjutkan saja acaramu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Tetapi, sebelum kau melanjutkannya, kau seharusnya menyingirkan terlebih dahulu tikus nakal yang menghalangi jalan eksekusi. Singkirkan aku dulu!" ujar Changmin.

"Min-_ah_, kau tak perlu melakukan ini. Biarkan aku saja yang mendapat hukuman ini. Aku pantas mendapatkannya," Lirih Jaejoong. Ia takkan pernah rela apabila Changmin dengan bodohnya menyerahkan nyawa demi dirinya.

"Tidak! Akulah yang seharusnya dimusnahkan! Kalian berdua tidak ada sangkut pautnya!" sergah Yunho berapi-api.

Ketiga orang itu, Kyuhyun, Yoochun, dan Junsu saling berpandangan. Kejadian langka! Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang berlomba-lomba ingin mati duluan? Hey, ini bukan cerita roman picisan! Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Changmin yang menghalangi dua orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Aku tak percaya, aku harus rela membunuh orang yang begitu aku cintai di saat-saat seperti ini," Kata Kyuhyun, dari sorot matanya yang menajam, Changmin bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghapus rasa takut dan gemetarnya. Dua orang itu, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terdiam. Memandang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar menyingkirkanku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin retoris.

Kyuhyun menekan pelatuknya, tinggal dilepas, maka semuanya akan berakhir. "Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, Shim Changmin!"

DORRR!

Semuanya terasa gelap. Changmin jatuh terduduk.

~oOo~

_Dan apa yang dapat kuperbuat untuk merampas cintamu selain menggigit jemari dan tangisi ilusi?_

_Melemah…_

_Kepekaan melodi bias tak terdengar lagi._

_Aku marah pada hujan yang tak lagi membawa cerah._

_Gelisah…_

_Pelangi yang berkhianat pada simfoni kehidupan._

_Mengubah warna menjadi transparan dan tak lagi terlihat nyata._

_Semua memuai…_

_Hanya dapat memeluk mimpi yang tak pernah berarti._

_Seperti ini…_

~oOo~

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N

_Kyaaaa…! Uri Kyukyu keren xD *digeplak* Inget woyy, ini fict YunJae! Aku sangat suka peran Kyuhyun, dia nggak jahat kok. Percaya deh ^^ Oke, chapter ini paling panjang, pemirsa! Nggak nyampe 5rb words sih ekekeke _

_Uh, ada yang nanya nama fb sama twitterku ya? Hehehe silakan di add di akun yang baru (Mihaeru Keehl) dan twitter di ( KENzeira). Mianhae, hiatusnya kelamaan, yang penting sudah update meski mungkin kalian sudah lupa ceritanya :')_

_Oh, kayaknya chapter depan udah klimaks deh. Pantengin terus, oke? :3_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	11. Chapter 11

Bloodthirsty © KENzeira

Last Chapter

…

**..**

Previous :

"Aku tak percaya, aku harus rela membunuh orang yang begitu aku cintai di saat-saat seperti ini." Kata Kyuhyun, dari sorot matanya yang menajam, Changmin bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghapus rasa takut dan gemetarnya. Dua orang itu, Yoochun dan Junsu hanya terdiam. Memandang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau akan benar-benar menyingkirkanku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin retoris.

Kyuhyun menekan pelatuknya, tinggal dilepas, maka semuanya akan berakhir. "Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, Shim Changmin!"

DORRR!

Semuanya terasa gelap. Changmin jatuh terduduk.

~oOo~

Paris, Prancis.

— Empat tahun kemudian.

Di sebuah _bistro_ yang terletak di jalanan kecil dan agak jauh dari pusat Kota Paris. Nampak dua laki-laki tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan mereka. _Bistro_ ini bukanlah _bistro_ yang terbilang besar, _bistro_ yang diberi nama Les Fleurs Ѐclosent yang berarti Bunga Mekar itu hanya _bistro_ sederhana yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman tradisional Korea.

Meski begitu, ada beberapa makanan khas Prancis yang terdapat dalam daftar menu seperti _bouef_ _bourguinon_ (daging sapi), _pommes frites _(kentang goreng), dan _brioche_ atau roti panggang yang diolesi selai. _Bistro_ yang menyediakan makanan cepat saji itu tengah ramai dikunjungi pelanggan tetap mereka.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, _mademoiselle_?" tanya salah satu laki-laki yang baru datang. _Mademoiselle_ (Prancis) berarti nona.

"Saya ingin memesan _bulgogi_," Katanya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mencatat dalam sebuah buku. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, nona ini adalah pelanggan tetap yang nyaris datang setiap hari untuk mencicipi makanan khas Korea. _Bulgogi_ adalah daging sapi berkualitas yang memiliki bumbu campuran kecap asin dan gula ditambah bumbu lain bergantung pada selera pelanggannya.

"_Hyung_! Buatkan _bulgogi_ untuk nona ini!" sahutnya lalu melempar senyum manis pada nona yang memesan _bulgogi_ tersebut.

"Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sepuluh menit lagi!" teriak _namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu dari arah dapur.

"Duduklah yang nyaman, _mademoiselle_. Hidangan anda akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi," Ujarnya ramah. Nona itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Lalu laki-laki itu mulai sibuk kembali dengan pelanggan lain yang ingin memesan makanan.

Les Fleurs Ѐclosent. _Bistro_ sederhana yang dibangun tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Les Fleurs Ѐclosent yang memiliki arti Bunga Mekar dimaksudkan agar _bistro_ itu akan terus mekar dan memiliki ruangan yang lebih luas dari sebelumnya. Dan semuanya benar-benar mekar. Meski bukan _chef_ yang ahli dan memiliki sertifikat, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Terbukti, hanya dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang pendek, _bistro_ itu sudah banyak dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang ingin tahu dan menikmati makanan khas Korea Selatan itu. Malah ada juga yang meminta berfoto bersama mengingat pelayan mereka semuanya adalah berdarah Korea.

Sang _mademoiselle_ menatap tak berkedip ke arah laki-laki yang datang menghampiri dengan _bulgogi_ di tangannya.

"Ini pesanan anda, nona." Katanya sambil meletakkan _bulgogi_ itu.

"_Merci_ _pour_ _cette_ (Terima kasih untuk ini), nama saya Ѐlise." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Laki-laki itu menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Xiah Junsu _imnida_," Jawab laki-laki itu. Ѐlise mengernyit tak mengerti. Junsu tertawa pelan. "Nama saya Xiah Junsu, anda bisa memanggil saya Junsu." Katanya dengan bahasa Prancis yang tidak begitu fasih. Nona itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Yaa! Jangan genit kau, Xiah Junsu!" teriak _namja_ bersuara _husky_ yang baru memasuki _bistro_. Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jelas saja mereka menoleh karena mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan _namja_ yang baru datang itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Chunnie. Kau bisa membuat ayam dalam kandang mati jantungan mendengarnya." celetuk Junsu—dalam bahasa Korea. Micky Yoochun—laki-laki yang baru datang itu mendecih pelan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yaa! Aku sedang sibuk kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?! Kau! Kemana saja kau, bodoh? Cepat bantu Junsu sana!" teriak seseorang yang datang dengan menenteng panci. Wajah Yoochun berubah pucat pasi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah itu… aku melihat-lihat sebentar Sungai Seine, _hyung_." Katanya dengan wajah merasa bersalah. Tanpa babibu ia langsung membantu Junsu menanyakan pesanan dan mengatarkannya. _Namja_ yang memiliki paras manis itu malah terkekeh.

Suasana khas siang hari.

Dalam kesibukannya, Kim Jaejoong—laki-laki yang berteriak dengan menenteng panci itu tak hentinya tersenyum. Meskipun nyaris tak memiliki waktu istirahat, tetapi ia sangat menikmati pekerjaannya. Terlebih lagi memasak adalah sebagian dari hobinya.

Ia merasa bahagia selama 'keluarga' kecil itu berkumpul bersama. Semua kenangan buruk tentang masa lalu itu seolah terkubur dalam-dalam. Meski bukan di negaranya, namun ia merasa nyaman—selama ia bisa melihat senyuman yang terpampang di setiap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Masih ingat denganku?" tanya seseorang di belakang Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu menoleh dan mendapati gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Nuna_! _Bien_ _sûr_! (Tentu saja!)" sahutnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Wah, selama empat tahun kau tinggal di sini rupanya kau sudah lupa kalau aku tak bisa bahasa Prancis." Celetuknya pura-pura ngambek. Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, _mianhae_… aku lupa. Tentu saja aku ingat padamu, _nuna_." Katanya dengan bahasa Korea.

Gadis itu mendelik. "Aku yakin usiaku lebih muda darimu. Tetapi, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku _nuna_, huh?"

"Itu suatu kebiasaan. Lagi pula… aku lupa siapa namamu."

"Yaa! Jahat sekali kau, Jae! Aku Go Ahra! Tak sepantasnya kau melupakanku." Cetusnya galak. Kim Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan. Ia sudah ingat sekarang. Ia memang tahu wajah gadis itu, hanya saja entah kenapa ia lupa siapa namanya.

"_Arasseo_, lain kali aku takkan melupakannya. Ada angin apa kau kemari? Aku yakin biaya dari Seoul ke Paris tidaklah sedikit."

Tiba-tiba Ahra ingat sesuatu. "Ah, ya… Ini, aku ingin memberikan undangan pernikahan. Dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan menikah."

"Menikah?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Ia mengambil undangan yang disodorkan Ahra padanya. Di sana tertera dengan tulisan _hangul_ dua nama pasangan yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Ya. Kau cepatlah menyusul!" ujarnya usil.

"Lee Hyun Soo? Namanya bagus juga. Rasanya aneh sekali, tiba-tiba kau datang kemari dan langsung mengatakan kau sudah mau menikah." Katanya tanpa merespon ucapan terakhir Ahra tentang pernikahan.

"Sebenarnya aku menikah karena dijodohkan. _Yeah_, sejak kembali pada orang tuaku, aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika mereka memaksaku untuk mau menerima perjodohan dengan putra dari rekan bisnisnya."

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau sudah melupakan Yunho dan berniat menikah dengan orang lain. Rupanya karena dijodohkan ya?" tanya Jaejoong retoris.

Ahra mengangguk sekilas. "Tapi, sepertinya aku memiliki perasaan pada Hyun Soo _oppa_. Kalau tidak, aku mana mungkin berani memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya menikah."

"Wow, _fantastic_! Itu terdengar sangat bagus. Kau sudah melupakan Yunho ternyata."

Kali ini Ahra menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak melupakannya. Aku hanya melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tidak baik rasanya kalau aku masih menyukai orang lain yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukaiku. Terlebih lagi, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong tertegun. "Kau benar. Ah, kau akan menikah di Hotel Shangri-La?"

"Ya, aku bisa menghemat. Kau pasti tahu kalau sebagian dari hotel itu adalah milik Yunho dan rekan kerja ayahnya di Paris. Aku sangat tenang mengingat Jihoo _oppa_ sudah berbaikan dengan Yunho. Dia bahkan rela memberikan kepemilikan Hotel Shangri-La pada Yunho. Yeah, walaupun itu berarti bertukar dengan Hotel Gilloon." Cerocosnya panjang-lebar.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. "Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu _pommes frites _spesial, kentang goreng khas Paris."

Go Ahra menurut dan ia pun duduk di kursi yang masih tersedia. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya yang kebanyakan berwajah kebarat-baratan dengan hidung bangir yang indah, dan jangan lupakan kulit mereka yang putih pucat itu. Meski begitu, perempuan Paris terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

Gadis itu melempar senyuman ketika seorang wanita cantik bermata biru _sapphire_ tersenyum ke arahnya. Ahra menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Sesekali ia menjentikkan jemarinya sambil menunggu Jaejoong membawa kentang goreng spesial.

Laki-laki itu kembali dengan membawa kentang goreng dalam nampan. "Kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kentang goreng tersebut di meja. Setelah itu ia ikut duduk berhadapan denga Ahra.

"Tidak juga. Emmm… bagaimana keadaan Yunho? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ahra hati-hati, ia takut menyinggung perasaan _namja_ di depannya.

"Sejauh ini dia sangat baik. Bahkan aku melihatnya hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia suka menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja dan bekerja. Malah aku sangat cemburu dengan pekerjaannya, seolah aku terabaikan." Ujarnya diakhiri dengan bibir yang mengkerut.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia hidup seperti orang kebanyakan. Tidakkah kau merasa bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku bahagia. Dia bisa mengatasi dengan baik sindrom yang dideritanya. Dia sudah tidak lagi temperamental seperti dulu." Ujar Jaejoong.

Ahra mengangguk tanda kalau ia mengerti. Lalu ia mulai mengambil kentang goreng itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu _bistro_ ini dari siapa? Setahuku, _bistro_ ini terbilang sulit untuk ditemukan." Tanya Jaejoong. Gadis itu menelan dahulu kentang gorengnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di _Bar_ Mirotic. Kulihat dia sangat romantis sekali bersama kekasihnya itu, siapa namanya ya? Ah aku lupa. Ya, intinya aku datang terlebih dahulu ke _Bar_ Mirotic itu. Bukankah _bar_ itu juga memiliki fasilitas yang mewah? Tentu saja aku tidak sulit menemukannya."

"Begitu ya?"

Ahra mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran. Apa kau dan Yunho sudah err… menikah? Kudengar di Prancis memperbolehkan pasangan sesama jenis melangsungkan pernikahan."

"_Aniyo_, aku tidak menikah dengan Yunho. Kurasa seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Kami tak memerlukan ikatan yang seperti itu, aku sudah percaya pada Yunho."

"Kau benar, tak seharusnya kau meragukan Jung Yunho. Dia sangat mencintaimu, akulah yang paling tahu soal itu." Ujarnya diakhiri senyum manis yang tulus.

Dua manusia itu asyik berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai lupa kalau Yoochun dan Junsu sedang kewalahan melayani pelanggan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

11:00 p.m

"Ahhh… kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Kang lagi, ya? Aku ingin membuat kejutan." Kata _namja_ bertubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan—mengingat tempatnya berada sangat melekat dengan kebisingan.

"Kejutan? Aku yakin kejutan yang kau maksud berbeda dengan kejutan yang kebanyakan orang-orang maksud. Sifat _evil_-ku tertular padamu rupanya." Celetuk laki-laki kurus di sampingnya.

"Yaa! Nicholaaas~! Kau jahat sekali mengataiku _evil_." Ujarnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku benci kau memanggilku Nicholas! Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun, _pabbo_!" cetusnya galak. Yang mendapat cetusan malah terkikik geli.

"_Arasseo_, Kyunnie. Tetapi, aku rasa dari orok aku memang sudah memiliki sifat _evil_. Jangan bilang kalau kau meniruku?" katanya dengan memasang tampang was-was yang lebih jelas terlihat dibuat-buat. Seketika jitakan hangat mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, hmm? Anggap saja kita tercipta sebagai makhluk _evil_ abad ini yang dengan terpaksa saling jatuh cinta." Nicholas—Kyuhyun kembali mencetus.

"Terpaksa? Huh? Bukankah kau yang terobsesi padaku?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah yang menurut Kyuhyun terlihat mesum.

"Yaa! Hentikan wajah mesummu itu, Max Changmin!" teriaknya sambil menutup wajah _namja_ yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Changmin memberenggut kesal karena wajahnya dengan amat tidak sopan ditutup—digeplak oleh Kyuhyun. Kedua _evil_ itu kembali terdiam sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang.

Kenangan empat tahun lalu terlintas dalam benak mereka. Seolah semuanya terekam dengan sangat baik dan mendetail. Pandangan mereka terarah pada _dance_ _floor_ yang sudah dipenuhi orang-orang Eropa yang asyik berdansa—dan jangan lupakan sang Dj tampan dengan wajah khas Paris bernama Bryan itu tengah asyik memainkan piringan hitamnya.

Dalam bayangan mereka, empat tahun lalu…

"Kau akan benar-benar menyingkirkanku, Kyu?" tanya Changmin retoris.

Kyuhyun menekan pelatuknya, tinggal dilepas, maka semuanya akan berakhir. "Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, Shim Changmin!"

DORRR!

Semuanya terasa gelap. Changmin jatuh terduduk.

Kim Jaejoong tersentak, begitupun dengan Jung Yunho. Pasangan YunJae itu bisa melihat seorang Changmin menyeringai hebat, mengerikan. Bahkan dua manusia yang berpikir mereka tengah di ambang kematian itu terlihat bingung melihat mimik wajah Kyuhyun. Laki-laki Cho itu tersenyum, bukan menyeringai.

"Akting yang bagus, Cho Kyuhyun!" celetuk Junsu dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengernyit, semakin tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, isyarat agar tak ada yang bersuara. "Ssttt… sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebeum orang-orang bodoh itu menyadari!" bisiknya. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin dan disambut langsung oleh _namja_ itu.

Detik berikutnya diisi oleh 'kegiatan' melarikan diri keenam orang tersebut. Mereka berhenti di jalanan sepi, tak perlu menunggu lama sebuah mobil Range Rover berwarna merah metalik keluar dari persembunyiannya. Jaejoong tahu betul mobil siapa itu. Choi Siwon!

"Cepatlah! Kalian tak mau ketinggalan pesawat, bukan?" seru Siwon. Keenam orang tersebut langsung berhamburan memasuki mobil itu. Meski berdesak-desakan dan dalam keadaan yang mencengangkan, Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun bisa-bisanya tertawa disaat-saat menuju bandara. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

Sesampainya di bandara, mereka kembali disibukkan dengan acara lari-larian. Pasalnya pesawat akan segera _take_ _off_ dalam waktu dekat. Sebelum itu Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Laki-laki tampan itu—Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Dan keenam manusia itu duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan dalam pesawat dengan perasaan lega luar biasa. Tujuan mereka adalah Paris, Prancis.

Kim Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, tepat dua _evil_ itu tengah terkikik tanpa ada alasan.

"Katakan padaku, Sim Changmin! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mati saat peluru itu menembus jantungmu, hah?" bisiknya terheran-heran. Changmin hanya memasang senyuman lebar khasnya. Tak lama kemudian ia membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya dan nampaklah lempengan baja yang menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Gila!

"Ini ide Kyuhyun! Hebat 'kan?" katanya sambil memasang wajah bangga. Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo, seolah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sepasang mata doe besar itu menangkap cekungan kecil tepat di bagian dada Changmin, ia yakin itu adalah bekas peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana bisa _namja_ bermarga Cho itu memiliki ide gila seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau lempengan baja yang melindungi tubuh Changmin itu ternyata dapat tertembus oleh peluru? Astaga! Mengerikan.

"Tentu saja aku hebat!" ujar Kyuhyun jumawa.

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh… sepertinya Changmin sudah mendahuluiku menjadi seorang homoseksual."

"Eh?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, Shim Changmin!" cetusnya. Dua manusia yang sama-sama berotak _evil_ itu hanya terkekeh. Kim Jaejoong mendengus kesal melihatnya. Entahlah, ia masih belum mengerti kenapa empat orang itu—Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun— bisa merencanakan semua ini. Tidak kah mereka takut akan diincar agen rahasia nantinya?

Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong juga merasakan kelegaan atas kesuksesan rencana gila mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu meraih tangan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Jung Yunho, laki-laki itu hanya memejamkan mata musangnya. Tetapi, Yunho bisa merasakan kalau tangannya sedang digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tidurlah… kita akan baik-baik saja," Gumam Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kepala Yunho di bahunya. Laki-laki bermarga Jung tersebut tidur dengan damai selama perjalanan menuju kota paling romantis itu.

Ternyata semua ini karena pertanyaan Changmin perihal apakah tiga orang itu bahagia menjadi bagian dari agen rahasia. Dan ketiga orang itu—Kyuhyun, Junsu dan Yoochun—sepakat kalau mereka tidaklah bahagia. Pertanyaan yang sukses membuat hati ketiganya tertohok.

Dan keempat orang itu berdiskusi sambil membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka berada di posisi Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Yeah, mereka mengakui kalau menjadi makhluk hibrida bukanlah suatu keinginan. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah pengaruh terbesar bagi kelangsungan sang makhluk hibrida—Yunho. Tidak ada yang tidak Kyuhyun tahu, dia selalu tahu sampai ke detail terkecil sekalipun. Kecerdasan dan ketelitiannya tak bisa dipungkiri, semua orang tahu itu.

Jung Yunho hanya akan marah apabila menyangkut Kim Jaejoong-nya, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Ia tahu semua itu dari kejadian di café bersamaan dengan tertembaknya kaki, bahu, dan tangan Yunho. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah tahu dari beberapa bukti yang ia dapatkan, hanya saja bukti itu lebih akurat ketika kejadian di café tersebut. Ia juga tahu dari mulut kakak Yunho sendiri—Jung Jihoo—yang mengatakan kalau hanya tembakan tidak akan membuat sang makhluk hibrida tewas begitu saja.

Dan yang paling menarik adalah, ternyata Jihoo juga tahu kalau adiknya mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Dari sanalah Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau Jaejoong adalah segalanya bagi Yunho.

Bukankah itu bisa menjadi pengendali bagi seorang Jung Yunho agar tidak melewati batas? Ya, Jaejoong adalah obat paling ampuh untuk mengendalikan tindakan Yunho.

Sejak berdiskusi di _Bar_ Mirotic waktu itu, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan sebuah rancangan mengenai rencana gila untuk menyelamatkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengenal bagaimana sosok seorang Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hanya saja, mengingat ia bisa terlepas dari agen rahasia, ia jadi memiliki alasan untuk melakukan rencana gila itu. Terlebih lagi ia jadi memiliki banyak waktu bersama Changmin.

Dan keenam laki-laki itu menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah Eropa dengan menggunakan identitas baru.

~oOo~

03:30 a.m

_From_ : _Yunho_ _Bear_

_Jae, bisakah kau menemuiku sekarang? Cepatlah._

Sebuah pesan singkat membuat laki-laki berambut _almond_ yang kini di cat berwarna putih itu tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata doe besarnya berkali-kali agar mendapat pencahayaan yang normal. Segera ia bergegas turun dari ranjangnya dan mengganti piyama dengan pakaian biasa.

"Kenapa harus selarut ini?" gumamnya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu segera berlari ke luar.

Sepasang mata indah itu menyipit tatkala ia tidak mendapati taxi yang melintas di jalanan. Ia menepuk kepalanya sendiri. _Ini masih sangat pagi, pabbo_! Batinnya.

"Aku harus berlari? Baiklah… tidak apa-apa Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa!" ia bermonolog sendiri, menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dan kaki itu pun berlari secepat yang ia mampu. Jarak tempat tinggalnya dengan Hotel Shangri-La tidaklah jauh, hanya dengan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit, maka ia akan segera sampai. Rambut berwarna putih itu dibelai angin kala ia berlari. Sangat terlihat cantik.

Kim Jaejoong terus berlari menyusuri jalanan di tepi Sungai Seine. Sesekali ia berhenti ketika rasa lelah menghampiri, tak jarang pula sepasang mata doe itu memandang dengan kagum ke bawah sungai yang berkilauan terkena lampu-lampu jalanan. Sungai Seine membentang membelah Kota Paris menjadi dua bagian, yakni Right Bank dan Left Bank. Di sepanjang Sungai Seine ini terdapat banyak pusat sejarah dan wisata yang menjadi daya tarik turis asing.

Rupanya Jaejoong sangat menikmati acara lari-larian itu. Meski menguras banyak tenaga, tetapi ia merasa puas bisa melihat keindahan Sungai Seine di dini hari. Selain itu terdapat menara Eiffel setinggi 324 meter tepat di pelantaraan Sungai Seine yang memiliki panjang 776 kilometer tersebut. Menara yang menjadi ciri khas Kota Paris itu terlihat mengagumkan dengan pencayahaan yang berkilau-kilauan.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan Hotel yang mewah nan megah itu.

Bangunannya mengesankan sebagai sebuah tempat penginapan di abad ke-19 yang dibangun ulang. Dekorasinya begitu bergaya Prancis, mencerminkan warisannya dengan beberapa sentuhan oriental guna mengingatkan khalayak tentang pemilik hotel sebelumnya. Roland Bonaparte Napoleon—cucu laki-laki keluarga Napoleon yang kini bekerjasama membagi hak kepemilikan atas Hotel Shangri-La tersebut dengan Philippe Lamouller—atau yang kita kenal sebagai Jung Yunho.

Ya, Yunho dikenal dengan nama Philippe Lamouller di Paris. Sama seperti pemegang sebelumnya, Jung Jihoo memiliki nama Axel Lamouller. Sekedar memudahkan orang-orang agar senantiasa mengingat namanya—dan merupakan sebuah penyamaran bagi Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong disambut dengan hangat oleh para _staf_ di depan gerbang masuk. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera berlari menuju resepsionis untuk menanyakan di ruangan nomor berapa Yunho biasa menghabiskan malamnya.

"_Accueil_, _monsieur_. (Selamat datang, Tuan) Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu resepsionis. Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Saya ingin tahu di ruangan nomor berapa hari ini _Monsieur_ Philippe Lamouller tinggal?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Prancis yang lumayan fasih.

"_Monsieur_ Philippe? Kalau boleh tahu, anda siapa?"

Laki-laki dengan paras cantik itu merogoh sesuatu dalam kantong celananya dan ia memberikan kartu tanda pengenal pada resepsionis tersebut.

Sang resepsionis terdiam sejenak. "Ah, maafkan saya _monsieur_, saya tidak tahu kalau anda adalah salah satu anggota keluarga Lamouller. Maaf saya sudah bertindak tidak sopan, saya _staf_ baru di sini." Katanya sambil memasang wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"_Monsieur_ Philippe berada di ruangan nomor 77. Apa anda perlu diantar oleh para _staf_ kami?" tawarnya.

Kim Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. _Merci_. (Terima kasih)."

"_Ѐgalement_, _monsieur_. (Kembali kasih, Tuan)."

Laki-laki itu kembali berlari dan langsung masuk ke dalam _elevator_. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada kartu tanda pengenal yang dibuatkan khusus oleh Yunho. Ia tertawa kecil ketika memandang nama yang tertera dalam kartu itu. Dimitri Lamouller. Nama yang bagus.

_26012601_

Kim Jaejoong menekan tombol yang terdapat di luar pintu masuk kamar 77 tersebut. Dan terbukalah pintu itu! Laki-laki itu terkekeh sendiri kala ia ingat kalau Yunho selalu menggunakan _password_ tanggal lahirnya. Ia segera masuk dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya kembali dari dalam.

"Jung Yunho!" pekiknya kaget saat melihat tubuh dengan kulit kecokelatan itu terbaring tak berdaya di ranjangnya. Jaejoong segera mendekati Yunho, ia bisa melihat bibir berbentuk hati itu memutih. Wajah kekasihnya sangat pucat!

"Di—mitri… Kenapa kau lama sekali, huh? Kau mau membunuhku?" racaunya. Sepasang mata musang itu terbuka dengan pandangan yang lemah.

"_Mianhae_, Yunnie. Kau tahu pasti di jam-jam seperti ini tak ada taksi." Ujar Jaejoong dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Laki-laki itu segera membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. Pemilik nama palsu Dimitri Lamouller itu kini sudah setengah _naked_.

"Erghh…" ringis Yunho. Jaejoong semakin panik dan ia langsung mendudukan laki-laki itu.

"Cepat gigit bahuku!" perintahnya.

"Kau yakin, Jae?"

Jaejoong megangguk mantap. "Ya, aku selalu yakin!"

Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu kiri kekasihnya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu sudah menempel di sana, sebelum menggigit ia terlebih dahulu menjilatinya. Detik berikutnya giliran Jaejoong-lah yang meringis ketika merasakan bahunya digigit. Ia semakin meringis kesakitan saat Yunho menyesap darahnya dengan kuat.

"_Gomawo_…" lirih laki-laki bermarga Jung tersebut sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah, kemudian ia memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Kau masih pusing?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_. Apa kau bosan, Jae? Kau pasti selalu kesakitan tiap kali aku melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

Dimitri—Jaejoong menyentuh bahu Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Sepasang mata doe-nya yang indah menatap dengan hangat pada laki-laki di depannya. "Aku tidak bosan sama sekali, _Monsieur_ Philippe. Aku memang kesakitan, tetapi itu bukanlah apa-apa. Yang terpenting aku bisa hidup bersamamu. Seperti itu sudah sangat cukup untukku."

Jung Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong pelan. "Terima kasih. _Saranghae_, Joongie. _Je t'aime_, Dimitri. (Aku mencintaimu, Dimitri)."

Jaejoong membalas rengkuhan Yunho. Ia tersenyum kecil dalam sesi pelukan itu. "Kau menggunakan dua bahasa. Apa perlu aku menambahkan bahasa lainnya, hm? _Ti amo con tutta l'anima_, (Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku), Philippe Lamouller—Jung Yunho."

Yunho melepas rengkuhannya, ia menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Kau menggunakan bahasa apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Katanya.

Laki-laki berparas cantik itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Itu bahasa Italia, artinya aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

"_Jinjja_? Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya berkali-kali dalam seumur hidupku."

Kedua manusia itu tersenyum. Salah satu dari mereka melangkah menuju jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut, membiarkan hembusan angin membelai anak rambut keduanya. Dua orang itu memandang Menara Eiffel yang menjulang tinggi dari balik jendela.

Hotel Shangri-La terletak di jantung Kota Paris dan berdekatan dengan Museum Guimet dan Palais de Chaillot yang dapat dicapai dengan berjalan kaki. Hotel megah nan mewah itu juga terletak tak jauh dari Menara Eiffel dan Champ de Mars. Hotel Shangri-La hanya berjarak 600 meter dari Menara Eiffel dan Sungai Seine. Semua kamar dan suite yang mewah serta elegan di hotel ini menawarkan pemandangan Menara Eiffel yang romantis. Tak heran, Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat menikmati pemandangan menara yang indah itu di dalam kamar mereka tanpa perlu jauh-jauh berjalan kaki ke sana.

Akhir yang bahagia…

Semua kejadian di masa lalu tak akan pernah mampu terkikis meski dimakan waktu. Semuanya akan abadi dalam memori dua anak manusia itu. Semuanya…

Terkadang ketakutan terus menghantui tatkala dibayang-bayangi oleh kejadian di masa itu. Jaejoong yang terlalu takut kehilangan Yunho dan Yunho yang terlalu takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Keduanya sama-sama merasa takut. Tetapi, selama mereka masih bisa bersama, semua ketakutan pasti bisa teratasi. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kedok mereka akan terbongkar, namun itu tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk tetap bersama.

Cinta yang membuat mereka kuat. Dan kekuatan itulah yang membuat mereka mampu bertahan. Tak peduli seberapa besar badai menghadang, mereka akan sama-sama menghadapinya. Menghapus segala ketakutan dangan kekuatan. Menembus badai—tak peduli tubuh mulai ringkih dan melemah, selama mereka masih saling menggenggam tangan, mereka akan bahagia. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong akan tetap bahagia selama cinta masih melekat di sana.

Dua manusia itu saling menggenggam tangan, menyilangkan jemari dengan jemari. Keduanya memiliki cinta yang agung. Cinta yang memiliki ukuran sebesar cinta itu sendiri.

~oOo~

_Musim ini tak bermakna repetisi_

_Semua berubah, hawa panas yang tersaji_

_Saat kau sapa dengan seutas senyum_

_Tanah ini yang lama usang, berdebu_

_Kau masuki dengan butiran hati_

_Riuh kebosanan yang telah lama singgah_

_Ladang kegagalan yang telah lama bersemi_

_Kau basuh dengan uluran keikhlasan_

_Dan tanami mereka dengan benih harapan_

_Kemarau yang seakan membakar jiwa_

_Perlahan terurai dan menipis dalam sukma_

_Dan mawar yang mekar di antara dominasi kamboja_

_Tegaskan klimaks yang kau bawa_

(Akhir Dominasi Kemarau, 13:47 11 Juni 2012)

~oOo~

END

A/N

_Saya haturkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang mem-fav, follow, maupun reviews karena kekecewaan terhadap ending cerita ini. Hanya ini yang bisa saya buat, saya sempat kebingungan sendiri apakah ini yang paling cocok? Dan, yeah, saya memilih ending seperti ini. Dangkal memang. Maka dari itu, saya minta maaf._

_FF ini sudah selesai sejak 21 April 2013, tapi, saya membutuhkan banyak perbaikan di sana-sini agar hasil yang lebih sempurna. Saya hanya tidak ingin terburu-buru, dan ternyata, hari di mana saya mempublish ff chapter terakhir ini, saya sangat terburu-buru. Kenapa? Karena mungkin, saya akan meninggalkan fandom screenplays dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dengan kata lain, tak akan ada lagi ff YunJae yang saya tulis._

_Terakhir, saya mungkin akan aktif menulis di luar daerah FFn. Dan tulisan yang saya tulis pun tidak ada unsur yaoi. Saya sedang mendalami thriller dan mencoba belajar membuat cases yang baik. Dan… inilah awal yang baru bagi saya setelah satu bulan bersemedi—err, what? Satu bulan saya berpikir untuk membongkar jati diri saya yang sejati. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan saya bisa kembali menulis yaoi._

_Maaf dan terima kasih ^^_

_Sampai Jumpa_

_Regards,_

—_**KENz**__—_

_(21 April 2013_—_19 Agustus 2013__)_


End file.
